Una vaca enamorada
by Ola-chan
Summary: Invierno es frío. Invierno arde. Invierno trae muchas complicaciones... Historia de un pueblo en invierno, donde el nuevo alguacil Levi y el mitad humano Eren, atraviesan un fogoso noviazgo arreglado. [Riren-Dedicado a Charly Land]
1. Trébol

**Riren Au donde los "mitad hombre", personas con la parte inferior animal y la parte superior humana, son comunes en la sociedad.**

 **-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Capítulo uno: Trébol**

 _Solo echa de menos el sol cuando empieza a nevar_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Primavera, verano, otoño, invierno.

La ciudad se mantenía en movimiento, siempre.

Carruajes rodantes, bailes en fin de semana, numerosas tiendas, luces colgadas de postes, parques llenos de árboles y lagos donde se podía alimentar a los patos con pequeñas migajas de pan blanco.

Levi Ackerman se despidió de todo ello cuando metió su equipaje en el vagón del tren, junto a numerosos bultos, para luego abordar el mismo hacia un lejano destino llamado Shinganshina.

Todo era un mar de colores hasta que salieron de la estación y el campo exterior los recibió con los brazos abiertos.

Shinganshina era un pequeño pueblo granjero, ubicado lejos de las ciudades entre varias colinas llenas de excelentes sitios de caza. Despertaba en primavera y todos sus habitantes se dedicaban a sembrar y rotar la tierra hasta el otoño. En invierno volvía a su letargo habitual, la gente no salía de casa y los caminos serían cerrados por completo.

Para entonces necesitarían un nuevo alguacil y ese era el principal, mas no único, propósito de su viaje.

Graduado en la academia, Levi dirigía el orden y papeleos de su ciudad natal. Tenía talento para ello y un carácter que nadie subestimaría con facilidad. Ese trabajo le caía como anillo al dedo a pesar de los pro y contra que su tío Kenny le expuso antes de su partida. Shinganshina era un pueblo arcaico, evasivo a la modernidad del cine y las lámparas de queroseno que tanto furor causó en esos días. Allí nunca encontraría una esposa bonita con bucles dorados y manos delicadas, solo simples chicas de pueblo inmerecedoras del apellido Ackerman. Y por ende, su único sobrino de casi treinta y cinco años, moriría más solo que una rata.

Al ver que Levi hizo oídos sordos a sus consejos, Kenny propuso casarlo semanas antes del viaje y Levi no se hubiera opuesto de no ser por Erwin Smith. Antiguo amigo de la academia y dueño de un hotel en Shingansina, quien lo recomendó para el puesto de alguacil y lo mantenía al tanto de su vida por medio de cartas que llegaban a la ciudad una vez al mes. Al parecer había contraído nupcias con una mujer viuda y buscaba un esposo para su hijastra de veintidós años.

Solo hicieron falta dos cartas y el visto bueno de Kenny para que Levi aceptara tomar a la hijastra de Erwin como esposa. Esa alianza estrecharía el parentesco de ambos y cerraría la boca de Kenny.

Libre de todo compromiso, Levi empacó las pocas cosas que le eran necesarias y partió hacia su nuevo trabajo. No tenía amigos o conocidos que lo extrañaran y el trabajo había consumido tanto sus ratos libres que casi desconocía la ciudad.

Un cambio de clima le vendría bien y ya era hora de sentar cabeza.

Se preguntó cómo era ella, la hijastra de Erwin. Preguntárselo por medio de cartas hubiera sido descortés, se abstuvo de hacerlo, en cambio le hastiaba la idea de tener que cortejarla.

Si, era un matrimonio arreglado y por lo mismo esperó que se saltaran esas formalidades tediosas y cursis. Él era una completa almeja respecto a la vida social, consideraba innecesario perder el tiempo en cosas banales. El matrimonio venía primero, luego el amor, si es que existía. En el caso de sus padres nunca existió, pero no por eso fueron infelices.

Esperaba que todo transcurriera de la misma manera.

Levi Ackerman respiró el primer viento helado de la semana, sentado sobre el duro asiento. Su aliento formó una nube de vapor que golpeó el vidrio de la ventana del tren. Ajustó su abrigo y se puso los guantes de cuero negro con hebillas de plata que había comprado hace semanas cuando se preparaba para el viaje.

El traqueteo del tren lo incomodaba un poco, los chillidos de los niños de pecho y sus madres que no lograban callarlos.

Sus ojos grises se quedaron viendo su propio reflejo en la ventana, unas gotas de lluvia golpearon el cristal. Incapaz de ver el exterior, apoyó la espalda contra el respaldo de su asiento y pretendió dormir.

•(εïз).•*´¨`* •εïз•*´¨`*•.(εïз)•

Un hombre rubio de buen parecer, ojos azules y camisa planchada con un ópalo en el cuello, lo esperaba en la estación llena de gente.

Levi bajó los dos escalones para poner las dos maletas y la enorme caja que un peón transportaba, en el suelo. Bajó la vista hacia los pies del hombre rubio, la mitad de su cuerpo representaba a un caballo blanco, y supo que se trataba de Erwin Smith o el centauro cejudo, como solía llamarle en la academia.

Medía un metro ochenta y cinco, si fuera humano su estatura habría sido la misma. A diferencia de los animales, los "mitad hombre" tenían la talla de una persona común.

Levi ya estaba acostumbrado a ellos, en realidad, todo el mundo lo estaba. La difunta esposa de su tío Kenny, había sido una mitad ciervo que le preparaba galletas y té de limón cuando enfermaba. Él y su tío eran humanos comunes, al igual que sus padres y abuelos.

—Ha pasado tiempo. Pareces cansado —dijo Erwin cuando se acercó hacia él y plantó las patas en el suelo—. Mi casa queda cerca, no necesitarás un hotel. Así podrás conocer a Eren.

El de pelo negro supuso que Eren sería la hijastra del caballo.

—Tu llevas las maletas —declaró Levi—. La estación es un infierno ¿Así que esto es Shinganshina?

—No —negó Erwin—. Tan solo es una estación que te deja en medio del camino, para llegar tomaremos otra ruta más rápida.

—¿Me llevarás a cuestas?

Erwin le sonrió.

—Los carromatos parten al caer la tarde, Carla nos estará esperando con la cena y pasarás la noche en el cuarto de invitados que preparamos para ti —formuló el rubio—. Carla es mi esposa...

—La viuda desesperada que se casó contigo —completó Levi , recordando las cartas de hace años— ¿Es humana? No me gustaría levantar la cabeza para mirarla.

—Es humana —corroboró.

Levi lo alentó a continuar.

—Eren no lo es —confesó Erwin.

Lo suponía. Nadie ofrecería fácilmente la mano de su hija a un hombre tan apático como él.

—La conoceré cuando estemos ahí —cortó, tajante—. Supuse que ocultabas algo.

El rubio esquivó su mirada.

Dos chicos con uniforme llegaron para transportar el equipaje hasta el final de estacionamiento donde una fila de carromatos con el techo de lona estaban formados, listos para partir.

Un grupo de mujeres con vestidos coloridos y mangas de seda detuvieron su charla al verlos, Levi no supo a cuál examinaban más.

La más joven susurró algo y se ajustó el chal, dispuesta a acercarseles.

Afortunadamente guardaron el equipaje a tiempo, Erwin ni siquiera volteó a verlas mientras entraba en una de las cabinas mixtas. Dobló las patas para permanecer semi recostado y no golpear la cabeza con el techo, le siguieron dos ancianas y tres hombres, todos humanos. Levi entró seguido de un mitad ciervo con el pelaje de color negro, tomó asiento murmurando que estaba harto de viajar.

Sus relucientes botas chocaron con una de las patas de Erwin, se entretuvo viendo las pezuñas relucientes e hizo un par de chistes al respecto.

Chistes a los que su amigo de cuatro patas no respondió con ese gesto entre indignado y divertido de antaño.

¿La vida de casado era tan dura como para haber apaleado el alma de su amigo?

—Hay algo que no te he dicho —le dijo Erwin, manteniéndose tranquilo en todo momento. El más bajo se cruzó de brazos dispuesto a escucharlo—. Eren no es mujer.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Capítulos más o menos cortos. Este será un longfic bien bonito y desarrollado con actualizaciones seguidas (promesa de conejo). Tengo un cachorro y todo mi tiempo libre se va en entrenarlo, pasearlo y enseñarle a socializar :'v no me arrepiento de nada.**

 **Feliz cumpleaños Charly ~°Ω°~**

 **Nos leemos.**

 **._./**


	2. Girasoles

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-  
**

 **Capítulo dos: Girasoles**

 _"Como verás, éstas no son cosas de las que sea fácil hablar"._

.

.

.

.

Eren Jaeger estaba encerrado en el cobertizo, la frente contra la puerta corrediza de madera, jadeando a causa del cansancio de correr un kilómetro.

Sus patas eran frágiles y el rechoncho cuerpo bajo que tenía, le imposibilitaba sortear los más leves obstáculos. Su cola se agitó con pesar, si tan solo tuviera la forma de un ciervo, se vería mucho más elegante.

Se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano para luego depositar la cesta que llevaba colgada, en el suelo. Una docena de gallinas dormitaban en sus compartimientos de madera, ninguna hizo nada cuando el intruso deforme les arrebató algunos huevos del nido. Las tres vacas lo miraron con familiaridad desde sus corrales y el toro pareció ofuscado mientras trataba de lamer una de sus patas. Eren se sonrojó, llenando la cesta con rapidez para alejar al animal.

Frustrado, abrió las puertas corredizas de ese oscuro lugar para salir al aire libre con la cesta entre sus brazos.

Las hojas secas caían de los nogales y cipreses, creando un manto crujiente que cubría todo el camino a casa.

Trotó con suavidad, evitando mojarse en los charcos más hondos y caer al suelo. Esta vez nadie lo levantaría, su padrastro estaba fuera del pueblo y su madre odiaba que él hiciera cosas imprudentes.

Se las arregló muy bien para no mancharse en lodo. Incluso rompió un pedazo de hielo puntiagudo, que se formaba en una base de madera, solo para ver cómo se derretía entre sus dedos.

La neblina comenzaba a llenar el campo abierto, decenas de palomas y cuervos llenaban la enorme pajarera que Erwin había construido para entretenimiento de su madre.

Los pinos olían bien, divisó un par de ardillas que corrieron espantadas al verlo.

El porche de casa estaba cerca, con sus grandes columnas blancas y macetas llenas de coloridas flores. Solo tenía dos escalones que Eren subió con agilidad. La puerta roja estaba abierta, atravesó la sala llena de muebles hasta la cocina de su madre. Un cuarto blanco de paredes altas, con pintura azul en las esquinas, una mesa de trabajo bastante ancha y la estufa que daba a la ventana abierta. Carla Jaeger tenía el castaño cabello recogido sobre el hombro, una falda oscura y blusa amarilla de mangas largas. Trabajaba con la masa formando bolitas que mezclaría con pedazos de nueces para hacer galletas.

Eren se detuvo en el umbral, depositó la cesta en el suelo y se disponía a escapar cuando su madre levantó la voz.

—Su pastel favorito es el de chocolate — le dijo—, tienes que aprender a prepararlo.

—No me interesa aprender —renegó— me casaré con ese sujeto para convertirme en su esposo no su esclavo.

Eren le dio la espalda.

—Esa persona se decepcionará de ti, algún día tendrás una casa como esta y...

—Creí que siempre viviría contigo —refunfuñó el de ojos verdes—. De todas formas no soy lo suficientemente bueno para nadie y si él quiere romper el compromiso, cuando me vea, serás el hazmerreír del pueblo.

Carla se limpió las manos en el delantal.

—Al menos ya estás dispuesto a afrontar el matrimonio.

Eren ocultó su frustración bajo un remolino de enojo.

—No dije eso —replicó—. No quiero decepcionar a Erwin, él hizo mucho por nosotros.

Su madre sonrió con tristeza.

Hace un par de días que Erwin había sacado a colación el posible matrimonio arreglado para Eren. Ya era un adulto y tenía que marcharse algón día, vivir encerrado con miedo de la burla de los demás, solo iba a hacerle daño. Erwin tenía un amigo soltero, bastante responsable, con un carácter especial y sin prejuicios. Vendría a trabajar en invierno y se quedaría hasta la primavera. Si lograba convencerlo, cosa que iba a ser fácil, Levi Ackerman aceptaría casarse con Eren dentro de uno o dos años, después del cortejo, como era costumbre.

Su futuro estaría asegurado.

Ni siquiera esperó el buen visto de Eren, al día siguiente ya había enviado una carta e hizo oídos sordos a sus reclamos.

Solo quedaba una fría resignación.

—El señor Ackerman es una buena persona —le dijo su madre.

Eren no tuvo que recordarle que el señor Ackerman era un extraño. Y como siempre, Erwin dirigía sus vidas como mejor le parecía.

—¿Yo no puedo opinar, mamá? —preguntó, dolido—. Es diez años mayor, no quiero casarme con un viejo. No quiero casarme con alguien que seguramente se sentirá obligado a vivir conmigo solo para quedar bien con Erwin.

—No estaré siempre a tu lado, Eren.

—Puedo cuidarme solo.

Carla llegó hasta él y lo golpeó en el lomo.

—Hasta ahora hiciste un pésimo trabajo —le regañó—. Siempre llegas sucio, quieres entrar a la guardia y eres el hazmerreír de todo el mundo cuando cometes alguna estupidez innecesaria.

El de ojos verdes la miró indignado.

—Ser parte de la guardia no es una estupidez, mamá.

—No eres lo suficientemente fuerte —reclamó ella—. Pueden hacerte daño, burlarse de ti. Y solo se reclutan hombres.

—¡Soy un hombre!

Carla se rindió.

—Eres una vaquita testaruda.

Más triste que furioso, el menor dio por terminada la discusión.

—No quiero hablar de eso.

—El señor Ackerman es un capitán distinguido, será el instructor de la guardia de este año —reconcilió ella—. Solo tienes que pedirle que te acepte. No le negaría nada a su futura esposa.

—Esposo —corrigió Eren—. Solo si acepto casarme.

—Tu padre y yo iremos de vacaciones durante el invierno —comentó Carla— la casa quedará bajo tu cuidado. Puedes invitar al señor Ackermam y conversar, ganarte su confianza.

—¿Y si no le gusto?

Otra vez aquella falta de confianza hacia mella en Eren, quien disminuía su valor a causa de su aspecto, pero era una fiera testaruda para defenderse de las burlas ajenas, mas no de las propias.

Carla se apiado de él.

—Solo tienes que arreglarte un poco y ser cortés —recomendó— el resto sucederá con el tiempo.

Eren no creía que fuera tan sencillo.

Dejó a su madre en la cocina y fue a su habitación.

La casa de Erwin Smith, su padrastro, tenía una sola planta. Para los mitad hombre, subir escalones era tedioso.

Dentro del cuarto empapelado de verde y crema, bastante grande para que pudiera caminar con facilidad, Eren se quitó la camisa de lana. Necesitaba estar presentable, aún con el obvio rechazo que posiblemente recibiría esa noche.

Preparó una bañera larga con agua templada y una barra de jabón.

Erwin era un mitad hombre y olía bien, no a animal de granja sino a jabón y limpieza. Él tendría que hacer lo mismo.

Ofuscado, contempló su cuerpo. Tenía el rostro de un humano, las manos y pecho humanos, El torso humano...que luego se mezclada con un insípido pelaje blanco y suave que se hacía más tenue a medida que avanzaba.

Erwin era un mitad caballo, Jean Kirstein y Reiner también. Ymir, la hija de los dueños del pequeño hostal, era una cierva. Annie Leonhart, la vecina malhumorada, era una yegua. Y otros más que vivían cerca del poblado.

Todos normales.

Él era una vaca.

Su pelaje blanco salpicado de manchas negras y la cola escobillada tenían aspecto de vaca. Sus pezuñas rosas y...esas patéticas, humillantes ubres rosas que le colgaban del vientre bajo.

Todo en el gritaba que era una vaca. Una hembra. Todo menos la parte de arriba, donde tenía la apariencia de un chico común. Nada de pechos o voz fina.

Era un monstruo.

Solo esperaba que el amigo de Erwin viera un poco más allá del deplorable aspecto que todos veían.

Cepillo su cuerpo y limpió cada centímetro de pelo, la higiene era primordial en los mitad hombre ya que las pulgas no los distinguirían de animales comunes.

Se conformó con el resultado, ya anochecía cuando se puso otra camisa planchada y un ligero abrigo color caqui y el gorro tejido a mano que utilizaba para el frío.

El olor de la comida de su madre llegó hasta su habitación. Eren guardó la bañera y extendió la cama de suelo en el piso.

Los medio hombre no dormían en camas humanas, sino sobre mantas gruesas.

Los medio hombre no se avergonzaban por su aspecto.

Salió en silencio cuando llegaron.

Erwin cruzó la gran puerta principal, con dos maletas y una caja. Regio e imponente como los centauros de las leyendas.

Hablaba con alguien.

Eren quería esconder su cuerpo entre la mesa pero Carla se lo impidió, pellizcando sutilmente su brazo.

Las voces se detuvieron.

—Él es mi hijastro, Eren —presentó Erwin.

De repente, un tenso silencio llenó la sala.

—No está tan mal como creía —la sedosa y enigmática voz de un extraño, acarició sus tímpanos.

Nervioso, miró hacia arriba.

Un hombre de baja estatura, una impresionante piel blanca y aspecto fiero tenía los ojos gris azulado clavados en él. Vestía bien, mejor que cualquiera. Con un traje negro y pañuelo blanco atado alrededor del cuello. El corte de su cabello azabache le recordó al de los militares que iban de paso el otro año.

—Y ella es mi esposa.

—Carla Jaeger —se presentó su madre.

El extraño no se movió, hizo un saludo silencioso y volvió a fijar la vista en Eren, ésta vez en sus patas.

—Soy Levi Ackerman —dijo sin apartar la vista.

Parecía ser un hombre de pocas palabras. Uno con cara de limón asesino y amargado.

—Hablamos mucho en el camino, y pedí disculpas por no haber comentado el pequeño problema de Eren —mencionó Erwin—. Pero Levi está de acuerdo, recuerdo que en la academia le gustaban más los chicos que las señoritas así que...

—¿Tendré ambas cosas? —interrumpió Levi—. No trates de venderme a tu hijo, Erwin. Es de mal gusto —hizo una mueca—. Tampoco quiero tener sexo con una vaca.

—¡No soy una vaca! —gritó Eren.

Carla pellizcó con más fuerza y tuvo que contener un gemido de dolor.

Eso pareció divertir al de pelo negro, pero entonces su madre les dijo que tenía lista la cena y preguntó si el señor Levi pasaría la noche con ellos.

Levi le contestó que no conocía el pueblo, estaba claro que pasaría la noche con ellos. No con Eren, agradecería un cuarto aparte.

En verdad tenía un carácter especial.

Carla tragó una réplica.

Dejó que se acomodaran a la mesa y sirvió guiso con carne de ternera, para vergüenza de Eren, y panes recién horneados. Les dijo que su querido hijo preparó pastel de chocolate, eso pareció animar un poco al malhumorado hombre que limpiaba con frenesía uno de sus cubiertos de plata.

—Las vacas dan leche y queso, tu eres una molestia con patas —murmuró Levi mientras Eren partía un pan en pequeños pedacitos, derramando migas sobre la mesa.

Para su mala suertetuvieron que sentar al hombre junto a él.

Levi tenía una silla, Eren tuvo que apoyarse sobre sus cuartos traseros sobre un almohadón, como un perro.

Durante la cena, su padrastro y eln señor Levi hablaron de los días en la academia.

Eren mantuvo la boca cerrada en tanto su padrastro trataba de sacar unas cuantas palabras, que no fueran monosílabos, del serio y apático hombre.

Levi parecía ser el tipo soltero encerrado confortablemente en sus cuatro paredes llenas de soledad, un hombre peligroso con una personalidad poco usual y lenguaje florido. Pero en ningún momento pudo atisbar algún tipo de decepción en su cara o palabras.

No se burló de él, ni utilizó términos ofensivos contra su cuerpo. Es más, decidió ignorarlo mientras comía su rebanada pastel. Cortando delgados trozos y llevándoselos a la boca de forma pausada.

Tal vez fuera un buen hombre.

Incluso podría gustarle. Así su madre no se decepcionaría y él podría regodearse frente a Jean y los demás que siempre le decían que moriría solo.

Pero tener que casarse con ese extraño, aunque los matrimonios arreglados fueran el pan de cada día, le molestaba un poco. Eren quería salir adelante por sus propios medios. Sin ayuda de nadie. Demostrarles que podía lograrlo, solo.

Terminó su porción mirando a Levi con enojo.

Podía ser alguien de provecho sin tener que contentar a ese hombre...pequeño hombre. Gato castrado.

—¿Algún problema con mi cara, mocoso? —preguntó el de pelo negro.

Si. Todo. No te quiero aquí, hombre viejo.

—Nada —respondió. Triunfante por haberse burlado mentalmente del mayor y salir invicto.

Su pulso se disparó por los aires cuando Levi golpeó su muslo de vaca con la punta de su bota. Claramente molesto por la insubordinación del chico.

Eren contuvo la respiración, pero no movió ni un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

—¿Te gustan los girasoles? —preguntó Levi, pulsando una de las ubres del menor—. ¿Las pones en bonitos floreros o te las comes?

La bota de Levi volvió a su sitio cuando sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y el punzón de las lágrimas le cegó la visión a Eren quien odiaba que lo compararan con un animal.

Y detestaba a ese hombre cruel.

Frunció las cejas, enojado.

No dirigió palabra alguna a Levi en toda la noche.

Despierto y con una sensación de desdicha en la boca del estómago, Eren se olvidó de llorar su pena. No era ningún cobarde. Maldito Levi, duende del demonio, quería borrarle esa mirada de suficiencia a golpes.

Golpeó su almohada en completa oscuridad.

Alguien abrió la puerta.

El de ojos verdes se quedó quieto como una piedra.

Ese alguien rodeó la cama y le dió una ligera patada en el costado.

El menor cerró los ojos y reguló la respiración. Su madre y Erwin dormían en la habitación continua, realmente ese hombre tenía agallas para irrumpir en su alcoba.

—Sé que estás despierto —advirtió Levi. Al no obtener respuesta, tiró la cajita que llevaba en mano sobre su pecho, Eren acalló un grito—. Compré esto creyendo que mi prometida era una mujer, no una vaca.

El silencio llenó la habitación.

Eren estaba a punto de levantarse y demostrar lo que esa vaca era capaz de hacerle.

No lo hizo.

Cinco minutos después escuchó un chasquido de lengua y el sonido de las botas alejándose por el amplio pasillo.

Se incorporó para manipular el objeto que Levi había tirado.

Una cajita de madera negra con dibujos de relieve.

La abrió y acarició el terciopelo sobre el cual un magnífico girasol de cristal, extremadamente realista, descansaba orgullosamente. Los pétalos amarillos parecían doblarse y el centro tenía cientos de perlas marrones talladas con la forma de semillas. El tallo verde estaba hecho de vidrio oscuro y cubierto con una gasa verde oliva.

Esas cosas las vendían en joyerías y costaban una fortuna. Eren nunca había recibido algo tan bonito.

Al instante supo que Levi debió de tardar escogiendo el regalo, pero no entendía la lógica. Ellos no se conocían, entonces ¿porque tomarse la molestia en ser amable con un extraño?

¿Levi realmente era alguien amable? O solo alguien demasiado torpe para el amor...

El simple hecho de mencionar aquel sentimiento, apenas descubierto, le erizó la piel.

Puso el regalo, de su futuro esposo, en el suelo y volvió a recostarse.

La cabeza le daba vueltas.

¿Y si ese hombre se arrepentía y ya no quería casarse con él?

Mañana, cuando todo el mundo se burlara de ellos. Cuando abriera los ojos y viera la verdad por sí mismo.

Un paso a la vez, le había dicho su madre.

Las cosas cambiarían de manera radical a partir de ahora, no estaba seguro que un solo paso fuera suficiente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por leer este fanfic  
**

 **ADVERTENCIA: Tendrá hard. Habrán escenas de sexo entre ambos, explícito e insinuasiones. Si no te gusta por favor no lo leas y evitamos problemas.**

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTO**

 **Charly Land**

Altair Lenaf c

Bossenbroek

Drau Neko933

Mizuki Psyche

Ame8910

Maru de Kusanagi

NOM

 **Eso es todo.**

 **Nos leemos**

 **._./**


	3. Manzanilla

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-  
**

 **Manzanilla**

 _"No creas todo lo que piensas."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

No tuvo que tomarse la molestia de despertar temprano, Eren y su madre generaban el suficiente ruido para levantar a un hurón muerto. Seguramente atareados en la cocina.

El Hexágono invernal* brillaba con fuerza en el cielo azulado con pinceladas de amanecer. Levi Ackerman sintió los ojos pesados cuando despertó, recordando que, por primera vez, su crónico insomnio fue derrotado por el largo y cansador viaje.

Aún así, tiró las mantas a un lado de la cama para levantarse.

La habitación de madera lustrada, con una alfombra peluda de esquina a esquina, tenía un aspecto acogedor. Alguien, seguramente Carla Jaeger, había puesto una palangana junto a una jarra de agua en la mecedora. Su ropa estaba doblada sobre la silla orejona con bordes barnizados en cera y sus zapatos de cuero reposan cerca de la puerta.

Un gato fugitivo maulló desde el alfeizar de la ventana y al verse descubierto se lanzó al vacío para huir con agilidad felina.

Levi terminó el aseo de su rostro antes de vestir sus pantalones oscuros, una simple camisa de franela y su chaqueta con solapas favorita.

Toda su vestimenta era la misma, austera, rígida y oscura.

Sus maletas y equipaje habían sido enviados a la posada de los Reis, donde viviría durante todo el invierno, hasta la boda.

Recordó que su amigo equino poseía un gran hotel donde anteriormente pensaba pasar sus tres meses de estancia en el pueblo, pero el lugar había sido vendido cuando se casó con Carla Jaeger. Ahora tenían una plantación de vides enorme. Las plantas previamente podadas, reposarían hasta el siguiente año.

Una verdadera pena.

Levi amaba ese hotel, las plantas no eran lo suyo.

Cuando contrajera matrimonio con Eren, compraría una casa lejos del barullo de los animales y ruidos serpenteantes de las uvas contra el viento.

Esbozó un intento de sonrisa al recordar a Eren, Eren y sus gordas ubres rosadas colgando del vientre sin pudor alguno.

Fue muy descortés de su parte molestarlo por debajo de la mesa mientras Erwin y Carla cenaban sin inmutarse por lo sucedido.

Como siempre, tenía un don para romper cualquiera de los puentes que lo conectaban con las otras personas. Excepto con Erwin, él pudo entender su modo de ver la vida y soportar toda la mierda hiriente que soltaba de vez en cuando. Aquel casamiento estrecharía sus lazos familiares aún más y el cejotas se libraría de la carga que representaba Eren.

Porque el mocoso era eso, una carga. Aunque no tuviera la culpa de haber nacido con ese cuerpo, seguiría siendo la manzana de la discordia y un blanco perfecto para las burlas. Testarudo y maleducado, sus padres se esforzaban en sacar lo mejor de él, pero sólo conseguían que el mocoso fuera más testarudo.

Solo era un niño egoísta con el que nadie, excepto él, querría casarse.

Quizá estaa siendo demasiado cruel.

Levi nunca camuflaba la verdad, le doliera a quien le doliera. Por eso estaba solo.

Tal vez ellos dos fueran el complemento perfecto. Un niño repudiado por el mundo y un hombre de quien todos se alejaban.

También era un mocoso atractivo, a excepción de la parte de vaca que tenía y que Levi veía como otro animal unilateral al cuerpo de Eren, uno a quien se le daban palmaditas en la espalda y se introduce terrones de azúcar en la boca.

Le gustó que Eren no se negara al matrimonio como algunas solían hacerlo para imitar sus relatos favoritos.

—Buenos días, mamá quiere que vayas al comedor —Eren interrumpió su monólogo de la mañana, aferrándose al umbral de la puerta abierta para que no se le vieran las patas.

Y también es un humano, recordó Levi, uno con quien se casaría en primavera.

—Voy contigo —respondió.

Eren tenía una camisa de lana color caqui con tiras ajustables en el cuello. Ningún adorno en el pelo o la cola.

Caminaba delante y parecía nervioso.

Por primera vez, Levi pudo verle el trasero. Idéntico al de una vaca común, pero el pelaje blanco parecía suave y tenía una mancha negra en la nalga derecha. Bajó un poco más la vista, fija en esa cosa rosada cubierta por una larga y bonita cola.

Indecente.

Bastante indecente.

A pesar de ser un chico, Eren tenía rosados órganos femeninos de...vaca.

¿Tendría que meter su polla por ese lugar?

¿Aquello contaba como zoofilia?

¿Sus hijos serían vacas o seres humanos?

¿Su leche era potable?

Mil preguntas pasaron por su mente. Millones de preguntas que bombardearon su moral y buen gusto.

Pensó que tarde o temprano lo haría, follaría con Eren, cuando lo amara tanto que aquellas diferencias pasarían a un segundo plano. Tal vez no ahora, ni en diez o veinte años. Pero tenía necesidades de hombre y recaer en el adulterio le parecía indignante.

No era el momento para pensar en eso.

No ahora.

No en el desayuno.

Y por más que quisiera tocar la manchita negra de la limpia nalga derecha, se contuvo.

—¿Dormiste bien?

Carla señaló la silla de anoche para que tomara asiento y puso un plato de porcelana fina frente a él.

Su futura suegra utilizaba su mejor vajilla para atraparlo.

—Si, el lugar es cómodo —dijo cortésmente.

Eren se sentó a su lado, con las piernas cerradas.

La madre del mocoso trajo varios recipientes con jamón, tocino crocante, pan tostado y huevos revueltos. Una ensalada para su hijo, jugo de fruta para Levi.

—Erwin tuvo que salir temprano —comentó ella, sirviendo una porción en su plato. Levi hizo lo mismo—. Las vides necesitan una nueva poda y la mayoría de los trabajadores se van cuando llega el invierno.

Levi miró el tazón de Eren.

—¿Solo comes verduras?

Carla y Eren miraron al de pelo negro.

—Mi organismo es como el de un humano. pero detesto la carne por cuestiones de ética y empatía —declaró Eren— ¿Algún problema?

—A ti te gusta todo ¿Verdad, Levi? —interrumpió Carla, sintiendo que era hora de tutear a su futuro yerno.

—Me gusta el pan de carne —afirmó—, las galletas de jengibre y la carne de vaca, sobretodo asada.

—Eso es bueno —Carla trató de romper la tensión, su hijo estaba furioso— tienes una buena alimentación.

Levi asintió en silencio.

Terminó de comer y le dio las gracias a Carla, prometiendo cortejar a su hijo adecuadamente.

Vendría esa misma noche.

Se despidió de Eren que se mostraba reticente, mirando al vacío.

Molesto, tomó su mano con fuerza para darle un ligero y nada exagerado beso en los nudillos, como el caballero que la gente esperara que fuera.

Todo el mundo hacía eso con sus prometidas, era normal y el brillo de los ojos de Eren era hermoso, al igual que las ligeras marcas rosas que s formaron en sus mejillas.

Ya no estaría solo.

•(εïз).•*´¨`* •εïз•*´¨`*•.(εïз)•

Los mitad hombre siempre le causaban intriga. Una vida complicada y misteriosa, eso veía en ellos.

Todo el mundo los trataba como sus iguales, acostumbrados a su precencia, su tío se había casado con una mitad ciervo. En cierta forma estaba acostumbrado, pero desde pequeño siempre le costó un esfuerzo extra el no ver un animal en ellos.

Tendría que sacrificar aquella perspectiva rara, por Eren y por él mismo.

Su noble meta era amar a su prometido,eso lo llevó a enumerar los pro y los contra del mocoso.

Las mujeres con el torso bajo de animal llevaban faldas o telas que cubrían sus partes nobles. Los hombres no. Al ser una vaca, el mocoso debería cumplir con esa norma. Ir con las ubres colgando por la vida, era indecente. Sin embargo Eren no vestía como niña, porque también era hombre y utilizar una falda rompería su susodicha masculinidad.

Testarudo.

Eso le gustaba.

Llegó a la posada de los Reis, una gran casa amarilla de tres pisos, con el jardín desyerbado cubierto de flores invernales y un matorral de manzanillas. Bastante acogedora.

—¿El señor Ackerman? —le preguntó un chiquillo rubio que parado en la puerta de entrada sostenía unas llaves.

—Si.

El niño le entregó las llaves antes de decirle que su madre, la señora Reis, había apartado un cuarto solo para él. Luego escapó con sus amiguitos para recolectar hielo congelado de los tejados.

Levi entró por la puerta roja.

La planta baja servía de comedor y taberna. Varios hombres jugaban a las cartas y las mujeres cuchicheaban entre ellas.

Ya tendría tiempo de conocerlos a todos, en especial a los problemáticos.

Cruzó el lugar con rapidez, las escaleras al segundo piso estaban cerca, subió directamente hacia su habitación. Un pequeño lugar bien amueblado con roperos empotrados, sillas con cojines coloridos, un tocador de caoba y una cama de cobertores gruesos.

Nada mal.

Sus preciadas maletas robustas, con armazón de madera y con asas y trabillas en piel de vaca -algo sarcástico- lo aguardaban sobre la mullida cama.

También la gran caja de madera blanca, donde trajo sus valiosas posesiones, descansaba junto a una pequeña mujer humana con el pelo dorado atado alrededor de una elaborada peineta, un corsé blanco ajustado y falda violeta con encajes.

Ella trastabilló al verlo.

—Solo estaba limpiando —explicó con rapidez para evitar malos entendidos—. Soy Historia Reis, hija del antiguo alguacil.

—Levi Ackerman.

—¿El nuevo alguacil? —preguntó con los ojos azules bien abiertos.

—¿Conoces a otro Levi Ackerman en este pueblo? —encaró el de pelo negro. Indiferente a la sorpresa de la mujer, le ordenó que saliera y comenzó a vaciar las maletas para colgar la ropa.

Cuando terminó con la última prenda, tocaron la puerta tres veces.

Era la misma rubia.

—Me preguntaba si usted ya desayunó —le dijo.

—Si.

—Mi madre y yo hicimos pastelitos —seguía insistiendo.

Levi chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—¿Conoces la comisaría?

—Puedo darle un recorrido —ofreció ella.

El de pelo negro no dudó en aceptar.

La plaza del pueblo estaba vacía, según Historia Reis, todo el mundo estaba ocupado, preparándose para el invierno.

Fueron a la comisaría donde Keith Shadis, un mitad hombre, arregló los papeles de traspaso con Levi y dio algunas instrucciones para su estancia antes de largarse de manera violenta.

Historia explicó que el señor Keith odiaba dejar su puesto de instrucción en invierno. Levi dijo que no le importaba. O más bien, le importaba una mierda.

Guardó los papeles con los nombres de los nuevos reclutas y fueron a recorrer el pueblo a pedido de Historia quien de manera amable le enseñó las tiendas y bazares de todo el pueblo además de personas con quien no era buena idea entrometerse.

Al mediodía almorzaron en la posada de enormes ventanas esmaltadas, donde conoció a la señora Reis, mitad yegua, rubia y amable.

Levi preguntó algo acerca del matorral de manzanillas que había visto en su jardín. La señora Reis le dijo que podía tomar las flores que quisiera y ordenó a su hija que armara un ramillete.

Luego de eso volvió a su habitación para transcribir los insípidos papeles, a mano. Esa tarea le costó cuatro odiosas horas, guardó la pluma y cerró el tintero.

Sacó su reloj de bolsillo.

Anochecía.

Recogió su ramo de manzanillas y fue a terminar el otro deber que le aguardaba en casa de Erwin Smith.

El mocoso estaba esperándolo en la sala de estar, sentado y cubriendo sus partes nobles -a pedido de su madre- con una mantita. Levi sintió una punzada en la frente, todo el trabajo de la tarde comenzaba a cobrar venganza. Aún así se sentó en uno de los sillones, cortejar a ese mocoso no sería fácil.

Las visitas nocturnas, después de tanto estrés, no le agradaban.

Extendió el ramo frente al chico, preparado para cualquier tipo de reacción.

—Ten.

Para su sorpresa, Eren recibió las flores.

—Gracias —agradeció con sinceridad.

Algo había cambiado.

Su calidez le otorgó un poco de paciencia y decidió iniciar algún tipo de conversación.

—Tu madre dijo que te gustan las flores.

Eren asintió, cabizbajo y satisfecho, incluso olía a limpio.

—Crecen en cualquier parte —respondió.

—Como la mala yerba.

Las palabras salían de la boca de Levi, incluso antes de pensarlas. A este paso el mocoso intuiría que estaba de mal humor.

—¿No te gustan? —pregunto con sus brillantes ojos verdes mirandolo de forma despectiva. .

—No.

Eren frunció las cejas.

—Las pondré en un bonito florero —siseó con mofa—. Donde mi amable y viejo prometido pueda verlas todas las noches mientras viene a platicar conmigo.

Los ojos grises se encontraron con las desafiantes esmeraldas de Eren.

Una tensa sonrisa de victoria esbozaba sus labios.

—Se pudrirán y apestaran la sala —le recordó. Tratando de pinchar su orgullo.

—No me importa —Eren acarició sus manzanillas—. Traerás más —alardeó sin pensarlo dos veces, luego se dio cuenta de su error— ...si quieres.

Divertido, Levi se permitió relajarse.

—De acuerdo. Se hará lo que tu digas, niño.

Un tenso silencio los separó por minutos.

Eren se disculpó y fue a la cocina para traer algún bocadillo. Galletas de jengibre y té negro junto a un pote de porcelana con terrones de azúcar cuadrados.

—¿Cómo es la guardia? —le preguntó de pronto el menor.

Levi bebió su té, sujetando el borde con los dedos y no por el asa.

—Como cualquier otra.

Eren mordisqueaba una galleta.

—El reclutamiento debe ser interesante...

—¿Donde quieres vivir? —de repente el mayor cambió el tema.

Eren se puso tenso.

—Donde tu quieras —logró decir—. Pero si insistes, hay una casa sobre la colina que siempre me gustó mucho. Jean y yo fuimos una vez.

—Lo pensaré.

—¿En verdad te casarás conmigo?

—¿Estaríamos manteniendo esta patética conversación de no ser así?

La cola de Eren se movió de derecha a izquierda. Cómo un péndulo.

—La edad te volvió amargado —bufó con rabia.

—Tu madre me comentó que quieres ser reclutado en la guardia —dijo el mayor, dejando su taza vacía sobre el platillo—. Le dije que podrás hacerlo, como mi asistente.

Los ojos de gato de Eren se abrieron, exuberantes.

—¿Cuando comienza el entrenamiento?

—Mañana.

—Genial —exclamó— podré ver a los demás y ser parte de la guardia.

—Te equivocas —cortó Levi—. Dije asistente, no recluta.

—Señor...

—Solo Levi —corrigió— llámame por mi nombre.

—Levi —respiró dos veces— ¿Que se supone que hace un asistente?

—Limpiar, servir, quedarse en un rincón hasta que se le ordene lo contrario.

Eren parecía echar humo por la cara. Demasiado gracioso.

—¡Ese es el trabajo de las mujeres voluntarias!

Su primera discusión, que lindo, pensó el mayor, con verdadero sarcasmo.

—Tienes un coeficiente limitado mocoso —mencionó—, tú solo traerás el almuerzo.

—No cocinaré para nadie —se negó el menor.

—Solo _m_ i almuerzo —recalcó Levi.

—Seré la burla de todos —protestó el menor.

—Creí que estabas acostumbrado —no había ni una pizca de condescendencia en su voz.

—¿Porque te empeñas en humillarme? —exigió saber Eren.

—El amor es así, te humilla y luego te consuela —concluyó el de pelo negro, poniéndose de pie. Dando por terminada la "cita" y conversación.

—Ni siquiera me conoces.

—Pero lo haré —le recordó— y tu también —antes de que la vaca protestara, Levi se inclinó para depositar un beso en su tersa mejilla morena—. Hasta mañana. Espero que la velada haya sido de tu agrado, querido.

Eren agachó la cabeza.

—¿Te vas?

—Eres como una espina clavada en la bota—replicó, tocando, sin poder evitar, el labio inferior del mitad vaca—. Despídeme de tus padres.

Una extraña sensación revoloteaba en su estómago.

Hace muchos años que nunca se había sentido tan reconfortado. Sentía una cierta atracción hacia Eren y algo más que con un poco de esfuerzo podría descubrir. No le molestaba en lo absoluto, todo su hermetismo se disolvía junto a Eren. Las palabras rebotaban como una pelota de cuero que Eren atrapaba para lanzarlas de nuevo en su dirección.

Era eso lo que necesitaba.

—Llega tarde.

Se sobresaltó internamente al oír la aguda voz que surgía de entre las sombras.

Ahí, con un chal sobre sus hombros, la chica rubia de antes parecía esperarlo.

Levi mantuvo la hermética y desinteresada actitud de siempre.

—Visité a mi prometido.

Historia Reis se atragantó con sus palabras.

—¿...prometido? —titubeó con la voz pendida de un fino hilo de incertidumbre.

—Eren Jaeger —corroboró el mayor, ignorándola como hacía con todos—. Hasta mañana.

Pasó de largo para entrar, tenía trabajo pendiente y una larga noche por delante.

La calma siempre precedía a la tormenta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Gracias por sus review.**

 **Preguntaron porque Erwin y Carla no hicieron nada cuando Levi manoseó las ubres de Eren. No hicieron mada porque todo eso sucedía debajo de la mesa. Fue un momento íntimo entre los dos(?) También preguntaron que significa "Las vacas dan leche y queso, tú solo eres una molestia con patas", frase que Levi le dice a Eren cuando lo conoce. :3 Levi trataba de decirle que las vacas eran útiles y Eren es un inútil a pesar de ser medio vaca.**

 **Me gustan las cosas bizarras, por eso escribí el fic.**

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS DEL SEGUNDO CAPÍTULO:**

 **(No tengo compu para responderles de manera extensa pero muchas gracias. Mañana voy al ciber cafe, internet o como se llame a contestarlos todos )**

Guest

Charly Land

KIRYUU-SENSEI

Kirakishou3

Mizuki Psyche

Drau Neko933

Nole

Guest

Ame8910

MagiAllie

EstragonYu

Selen

naomi001

Sweetvioleth

Pandirafa

Akuma

Guest

YesOffer

00Katari-Hikari-chan00

Maru de Kusanagi

deysizg501

Nahir

Jaery

Liz

Fernanda Cho


	4. Rosas

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-  
**

 **Rosas**

 _Todo lo que puedas imaginar, es real._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Dos semanas habían pasado desde entonces.

Eren Jaeger aprendió a utilizar la "faja" que las mitad mujeres utilizaban para cubrir las notorias partes íntimas de cada una. Se trataba de un faldón abierto con pliegues que ataba a su cintura y le cubría gran parte del lomo y el principio de los muslos.

Detestaba esa horrible cosa.

La madre de Historia Reis, que era mitad yegua, se veía radiante con aquellas faldas. Al igual que las demás chicas.

Eren parecía una tienda de campaña, cuando salía para llevar el almuerzo al cuartel general. Nadie se mofó de él porque era una costumbre bastante arraigada en las insípidas mentes de cada persona, pero tuvo que soportar que Levi, ese humano serio y sin emociones en el rostro, estuviera a punto de escupir el té, que previamente había llevado a sus labios, cuando lo vio.

En ese momento, su nada discreto prometido le había dicho lo que pensaba.

Al menos en una cosa estaban de acuerdo. Ese tipo de ropa era una mierda que merecía ser destruida de la faz de la tierra.

El de ojos verdes y cuerpo de vaca, planeaba deshacerse de todos aquellos molestos accesorios en cuanto su madre y Erwin se fueran de viaje.

Cosa que ocurrió es misma tarde.

Erwin había prometido un viaje a su madre y ya era hora de cumplir aquella vieja promesa. Irían a la ciudad vecina a pasar el invierno en bonitos cuartos de hotel, donde les servirían tartas de caramelo y té negro por las mañanas. Cerca de las bulliciosas tiendas del centro y pomposas personas que creían ser el centro del universo. Serían unas estupendas vacaciones, no para Eren pero ellos las disfrutarían de todas formas. Los primos de Erwin vivían allí.

Eren se quedaría para cuidar la casa y supervisar que el viñedo y los animales fueran cuidados de forma apropiada por la familia Springer que se encargaba de ello cada año. Además de que Levi y él tendrían un buen tiempo, a solas, para conocerse mejor. Puesto que la boda se efectuaría en primavera – ha pedido expreso de Levi- cuando los primeros brotes maduraran y la nieve se derritiera por completo.

Hasta entonces, Levi se encargaría de reformar la nueva casa que compró y cortejar de manera apropiada a su hijo.

Para Eren, aquello se asimilaba a una sentencia. Hace unos días, Levi lo había escoltado hasta la antigua vivienda abandonada de la colina, solo para decirle que la compró y que sería más o menos habitable en primavera. Cuando la nieve se fuera, limpiarían una o dos habitaciones para vivir en ellas, en tanto acondicionaban su nuevo hogar.

No tuvo ninguna objeción al respecto.

Su prometido siempre actuaba como un reloj suizo, práctico y sincronizado.

Lo único que Eren tuvo que hacer, fue ayudar a su madre a empacar sus cosas y despedirlos en la puerta de casa. Junto a Levi.

Antes de eso, Erwin quiso hablar con él, a solas.

—Cuida bien de Levi —le había dicho.

Nunca tuvieron una conversación tan privada. Erwin…es decir, su padrastro, lo trataba como a un hijo y siempre estuvo dispuesto a ayudarlo en cuestiones y problemas que los mitad hombre solían tener. Pero recurrentemente, Eren solía evadirlo, considerándose un estorbo para alguien tan respetable como Erwin.

—Lo haré —afirmó, solo para verlo relajado—. Pero no creo que elseñor Levi requiera de mi ayuda, se ha ganado el cariño y respeto de todos en cuestión de días.

—¿Y el tuyo?

—Yo lo respeto, es una buena persona, estricta —declaró el de ojos verdes— y especial. Se porta muy bien conmigo, papá. No te preocupes.

—Perdona que te haya comprometido con Levi sin pedir tu consentimiento —el rubio parecía arrepentido de verdad.

—Es lo que hacen todos los padres —formuló el menor, para demostrarle su aceptación—. El señor Levi me gusta —contó— como esposo, por supuesto.

Eso pareció tranquilizar a Erwin.

Le tocó el hombro y pudo irse tranquilo junto a Carla.

Más tarde, el de pelo negro le preguntó que tanto le dijo Erwin.

—Nada en especial —Eren se quitó la falda y lanzó la tela al suelo para pisarla deliberadamente con las pezuñas. Luego fue a sentarse junto a la chimenea ardiente, era un secreto pero sus ubres se congelaban en invierno y dolía como mil demonios. A veces envidiaba a las vacas de verdad, que, echadas en sus corrales no tenía que preocuparse por esas cosas.

Levi no puso objeción alguna. Sentado en el cómodo sofá de la sala, bebía té en una de las bonitas tazas de Carla.

—Y ¿Qué quieres hacer?

Irónicamente, el menor estaba bajo el cuidado de Ackerman.

—No te pediré que juegues a las escondidas —bufó el de ojos verdes—, puedo cuidarme solo.

—Supongo que me quedaré un rato —informó Levi, mirando la caída de la nieve por la ventana baja que quedaba a su costado— el clima está inestable ahí afuera.

Un sentimiento inesperado le revolvió el estómago.

—¿Crees que mamá y Erwin lleguen a salvo?

—Por supuesto.

Eren miró hacia afuera.

Los copos de nieve ya habían cubierto todo el campo. Los árboles cargaban el manto blanco con mucho esfuerzo; lirones y osos estarían ateridos en sus cuevas, en cambio, los lemmings –roedores de nieve- rondarían el granero por las noches.

Recordó el bonito lago cerca del puente troncos, ahora se encontraría congelado. Si fuera un humano, como Marco o Levi, probablemente iría a pescar en hielo. Pero con el cuerpo animal seguro se rompería alguna pata.

Suspiro, cansado.

Sin advertir que Levi lo observaba con atención.

—Mamá guardó los abrigos en el desván —pensó en voz alta— olvide decir que los bajara.

—Lo haré por ti —le dijo Levi.

—Es muy alto y tu no eres tan proporcionado.

El mayor pareció ofendido, por lo que Eren se levantó para señalar el techo donde una especie de cuerda sobresalía. Tiró de ella y escaleras plegadizas cayeron con rapidez.

Levi se acercó para observar el interior.

—Está muy oscuro —mencionó, tanteando la decrépita escalera con la bota—. ¿Dónde guardó los abrigos?

—Si pudiera lo haría solo —se quejó Eren— nunca los encontraras, mamá tiene numerosas cajas ahí arriba.

El mayor escaló los primeros peldaños, volvió a bajar.

—Parece seguro —afirmó, invitando implícitamente a que Eren subiera por sí mismo.

—Confiaré en ti.

—No te sujetaré si caes.

—Te aplastaría y quedaría viudo antes de primavera.

Eren puso las patas delanteras en el primer escalón y subió temblorosamente, un paso en falso y su pesado cuerpo caería al suelo como un pesado costal de papas, solo para diversión de su prometido.

El mayor lo seguía por detrás.

Se detuvo.

Su cola se contrajo.

¿Levi estaría viéndole las partes nobles? Un fugaz pensamiento lo atravesó como a una flecha ¿Su cosita rosada estaría siendo expuesta ante los ojos grises de Levi?

Una caricia en la vulva confirmó sus sospechas, todo el pelo de su cuerpo se erizó al contacto de ese dedo invasor y volteó la cara para gritarle.

Error.

La madera cedió bajo su peso, lo castigó por haber detenido su marcha y de una manera escandalosa, colapsó, quebrándose en pedazos contra el suelo.

Levi fue más ágil. Saltando y plantándose con firmeza sobre la dura alfombra.

Eren no tuvo tanta suerte, una vaca como él no poseía la agilidad de un humano. Protegió su rostro y gritó la sentir como una de sus patas se torcía.

Lanzó una maldición.

Cuanto extrañaba a su querido padrastro Erwin que sabía un poco de todo y lo hubiera sostenido para evitar el accidente.

La fiereza del golpe lo dejó noqueado. Tirado y con la panza al descubierto, moviéndose como una cucaracha indefensa.

—¿Estas bien? —por primera vez atisbó el alarmado rostro de aquel capitán serio y estreñido. Se le antojo bastante egocéntrico.

—¡Te odio! —exclamó al verlo de pie, inquebrantable como siempre, impoluto.

Tratando vanamente de ponerse en pie, Eren le dio un golpe en la bota. Levi se tocó la frente, irritado. No podría cargar a Eren, el mocoso debería pesar muchos kilos demás. Solo pudo rodearlo y ponerse de cuclillas ente sus piernas, como quien asiste el parto de una vaca,

—No parece rota —le dijo mientras friccionaba la pata lastimada.

—¿Acaso eres doctor? —escupió Eren.

—No.

—Entonces reserva tu diagnóstico y vete de mi casa, pero llama al doctor.

El de pelo negro arrugó el entrecejo.

—Está nevando, ningún médico vendrá por una pezuña torcida.

—¡Puedo morir y a ti no te importa!

—Solo es una puta pata aplastada —siseó su prometido— nada que un poco de hielo no calme.

Eren se rio con nerviosismo.

—Pero es mi pata —Levi no cambio de parecer, el menor se rindió y cerró los ojos— Erwin tiene un libro.

—¿Qué libro?

Eren sintió vergüenza, mucha vergüenza. Pero Levi sería su esposo, esperaba llevar el secreto a la tumba o lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. En nombre de todos los dioses que lo mataría.

— _Ganado vacuno_ —susurró en voz baja—. En la parte superior —indico al sentir como Levi se levantaba—, junto a cría de pollos. Lo compró cuando mi madre le dijo que su querido hijo era un monstruo.

El mayor tomó el librito entre sus manos.

—No eres un monstruo.

El de ojos verdes apretó los labios.

—Díselo a las personas del pueblo.

—Eres un mitad hombre, como cualquier otro —explicó Levi, con indiferencia— y tienes el don de concebir. Puedes dar leche y alimentarte a ti mismo en tiempos de hambruna y soledad.

—Escases, no soledad —corrigió Eren—. En tiempos de escases —abrió los ojos verdes para clavarlos en la imagen del más bajo—¿No te parece una aberración?

—Si lo fuera no me casaría contigo.

—Dijiste que nunca tendríamos…ya sabes, sexo.

—Tengo que prepararme mentalmente para hacerlo.

—El hombre serio tiene miedo —se burló para atenuar el dolor—. A nadie le importaría follarme, claro, si no tuviera aspecto de hombre.

—Siempre fue difícil, para mí.

—Es posible, pero te miraría a los ojos mientras lo hacemos. No soy un animal ¿Sabes?

Vio cómo su prometido ojeaba el libro para cerrarlo con un golpe seco. Zanjando el tema.

—Todo a su tiempo —concluyo, saliendo de ahí con una cubeta en las manos

La puerta se abrió y una ráfaga de frio golpeó a Eren. Levi traía nieve. Nieve que aplico en su pata y luego entablillo con destreza. Luego recogió los escombros para tirar los maderos a la chimenea y el fino polvo a la basura.

Eren seguía tirado, sin ánimos de levantarse.

—¿Porque demonios me tocaste? —preguntó, refiriéndose a esos dos dedos que le acariciaron la vulva.

—Se veía suave —excusó Levi.

—No puedes tocar todo lo que te atraiga.

Eren se sentía ofendido. ¡No era un animal de feria! Mierda, cuanto comenzaba a detestar a ese hombre que solo quería humillarlo.

El mayor le dedicó una larga y extraña mirada antes de extender una calentita manta sobre su cuerpo.

—Puedo hacerlo —le dijo—. Solo si se trata de ti.

Su voz se escuchó firme, sin ningún recoveco o engaño.

Las rosas rojas, que le había traído esa mañana, descansaban dentro de un florero de vidrio. Mudas testigos de esa primera chispa que se encendió dentro del pecho de Eren, como una ardiente brasa con la capacidad de quemar todo un campo de trigo en segundos.

—Mamá me matará —declaró Eren. Evitando los grises ojos de Levi— arruiné la entrada del desván.

—Tiene arreglo.

—Sí, podemos repararla juntos.

Se quedaron callados un poco más.

Eren continuaba recostado y Levi, sentado a su lado, frotaba la punta de la manta.

Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea.

Se hacía tarde y si Levi no se iba no podría hacerlo a causa de la nieve. La gente hablaría. Era indecente que el novio durmiera en casa de…del otro novio. Sin embargo se veían todas las noches y Levi no era tan apático como se veía, incluso intentó enseñarle a jugar ajedrez.

El menor entreabrió los labios.

—¿Todavía te duele? —Inquirió Levi.

—No tanto —articuló apenas— Podrías darme un beso y sanaré muy pronto.

Eso estaba mal. Muy mal.

 _"Eres un chico atrevido"_ se reprendió a sí mismo.

Pero ver como el negro cabello del mayor caía sobre su frente, y esos oscuros ojos que no dejaban de comerle la boca, lo tenía expectante.

Al no obtener una clara respuesta, supo que había tocado un tema tabú para el seguramente casto y arcaico Levi que esperaba poder casarse con él para hacer aquellas cosas que solo se podían hacer en el lecho matrimonial y no antes. Si Carla se enterara lo reprendería, escandalizada hasta echar humo por los ojos. Todo era culpa de su sucia mente. Y el beso en la mejilla que le había dado aquella vez, en ese entonces sintió algo especial. Nunca nadie lo había besado, ni siquiera su madre. Solo quería repetir la sensación, una y otra y otra vez. No parar jamás.

—Olvídalo —volvió a decir— me golpeé la cabeza muy fuerte.

Levi asintió, dispuesto a entenderlo, pero no se fue.

Reclinó su cuerpo hasta que los mechones azabaches tocaron su cara y suavemente le susurró al oído.

—Dejemos eso para mañana, entonces te enseñaré como besa un adulto.

—Y porque no ahora —cuestionó con la voz ronca ante el descubrimiento de una nueva sensación de placer de novato.

—Porque apestas a granero —respondió el mayor, sin quitarse de encima y con una de esas muecas burlonas que le rompían el corazón y el orgullo. Como un balde de agua helada.

La bofetada fue más rápida que su respuesta.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**

Nole

Ame8910

Charly Land

Bossenbroek

Shinju Meinu

Guest

Ninko Mitorinbo

Liz

MagiAllie

YesOffer

Maru de Kusanagi

Luna de Acero

The-dark-power-of-the-Darkness

Pandirafa

KIRYUU-SENSEI

ValenFujoshi

deimusBlack

snowbloodred

00Katari-Hikari-chan00

 **Respuestas:** No es zoofilia, Eren es un humano no un animal y razona. Levi siempre tan sarcastico, XD sus palabras duelen. Muchas gracias. Tendráan bebés, muchos bebés. Historia no es competencia para Eren porque Levi está decidido a casarse con él y no se fijará en "otras ubres" jajajaja La relación entre Erwin y Eren es buena, pero casi nula. Historia se cree la prmetida :,v de Levi. La escena de las ubres no fue tan importante. Muchas gracias. Bueno, en este mundo es normal que los mitad hombre y algunos humanos se casen o tengan relaciones ya que NO son animales. Me gusta el ErwinxCarla es mi ship crack. 7W7r y claro, si se casaron tuvieron sepso intenso pero no quiero imaginármelo porque Erwin es mitad caballo y noooo, me traumo. La época está ambientada en el siglo XIX, los matrimonios forzados eran comunes y Levi ya está en edad de casarse. El quiere casarse, no le importa mucho con quién. El cortejo era muy importante en el noviazgo de esa época, Levi es todo un caballero o intenta serlo. En este universo es normal que un mitad humano pueda casarse con un humano y nadie dice nada al respecto, solo que Levi está un poquito traumado porque no se imagina como podría follarse a la parte vaca de Eren. El sexo entre ellos será muy intenso, Eren es joven y curioso.

 **Nos leemos ._./**

 **Actualizo cada viernes.**


	5. Nueces

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Nueces**

 _No puedes evitar que llueva, pero si puedes evitar mojarte._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **I**

Los cigarros no eran su fuerte, ni las pipetas de marca o alguna de esas mierdas que te desechan el pulmones. Estaba seguro de que algún día descubrirían que fumar hacían daño, pero hoy no era ese día, por lo que tuvo que tragarse el mal humor cuando Hannes infestó su amado aire junto con otros cinco hombres vestidos de frac y corbata.

Esta no era una puta boda y el muerto que descansaba dentro de su féretro, detestaría que utilizaran su casa como un cenicero, si estuviera vivo.

Levi Ackerman estaba en un funeral, uno bastante pomposo por cierto. Aquellos granjeros de Shingansina no eran simples campesinos como había imaginado, poseían tierras cultivo y tiendas en la ciudad. Algunos, como Erwin, tenían fábricas de vino subterráneas.

Así que se casaría con una vaca afortunada, el mocoso heredaría el viñedo de su padrastro. A no ser que cejotas Smith tuviera un niño propio, lo cual dudaba mucho. Carla era una humana, el cejotas, al ser un caballo, posiblemente la partiría por la mitad. No, no estaba muy seguro de eso. Generaciones de matrimonios de ese tipo siempre lograron salir victoriosos. Por lo tanto, Carla podía lograrlo.

Si parió a un mitad vaca, también podría parir a un caballo. De preferencia humano, no quería un cuñado con ubres.

Ahí iba de nuevo, imaginando escenas sexuales entre su mejor amigo y su futura suegra.

Las relaciones sexuales ente mitad hombres y humanos siempre habían sido un tabú para él, algo misterioso y oscuro.

Sus botas entrechocaron entre sí.

El uniforme de alguacil era raro, pensó Levi para distraerse. Pantalones blancos y chaqueta corta con una insignia que representaba a dos espadas entrecruzadas. Cómoda y sencilla, aunque rara.

Trató de imaginar a Eren en aquel uniforme, la chaqueta le sentaría bien, los pantalones quedaban descartados. Sus ojos verdes brillarían con intensidad, y quizá, le regalaría esa blanca e inmaculada sonrisa. Pero lo que más le gustaba de su prometido, era la forma como se sentaba. Con las patas abiertas, como un cachorrito pintado, con las ubres rosadas brillando por el cálido sol que a veces se vislumbraba en aquel paramo lejano. Se hallaba flechado por sus tetas, por más bizarro que sonase esa afirmación.

—¿Señor Levi?

Arrugó el ceño, pensativo, le había tomado algo de cariño al mocoso. Tanto a su parte humana como animal.

—¿Señor Levi?

Volvió a su mundo, siendo interrumpido por Hannes, el portero humano rubio.

Sentado en una cómoda silla y rodeado de varios hombres que fumaban y tomaban cierta bebida rara en pequeñas copitas de cristal.

Le prestó atención al hombre rubio.

—Es tan amable al venir al funeral —le dijo Hannes.

—Es mi deber —resumió Levi.

—Un deber que cumple con valor y confianza —un mitad hombre, caballo negro, lo alabó con elegancia. Sus profundos ojos azules le recordaron a Erwin, pero esa simetría extraña en su rostro solo podía pertenecer a una familia, los Reis.

El señor Reis, ex alguacil del pueblo, trataba de adularlo.

—Disfruto mi trabajo —declaró, sin prestarle atención..

—Somos afortunados al tenerlo con nosotros —exclamó el gordo comerciante que se encontraba sentado a su derecha.

Levi asintió, completamende deacuerdo. Eran afortunados al tenerlo.

—Es un hombre de pocas palabras —mencionó el señor Reis.

Estaba en lo cierto, no hablaba mucho con la gente, solo se desenvolvía lo suficiente con Eren. Un punto para el mocoso.

—Sí.

—Serio y responsable. Hecho y derecho —felicitó Hannes— ¿Cuándo es la boda?

El comerciante tosió con fuerza, pero el señor Reis adoptó una actitud seria.

—No creo que el señor Levi sea participe de esa farsa —expuso el señor Reis, callando al instante.

El de pelo negro dirigió sus ojos grises hacia los indescifrables pozos azules del señor Reis, alentándolo a continuar en silencio.

—Quiero decir —el mitad hombre no carraspeó—. Sin ofender a las personas de mi raza, el chico de Smith tiene órganos femeninos pero se considera un hombre. Es aberrante.

—Algo inusual —argumentó Levi.

—Bastante, diría yo —el comerciante no mostró tacto alguno— y anda desnudo. Eso es indecente. Nunca me casaría con una rareza tan descarada y sinvergüenza.

—A él le gusta —se opuso Hannes, al ver que el de pelo negro permanecía en silencio—. Eren es un chico, su físico no importa. Y nunca ha dañado a nadie.

—Si lo considera de esa manera, es inmoral —continuó el comerciante—. Dos hombres, dios santo Hannes —hizo una mueca de asco pero repentinamente se dirigió hacia Levi—. No lo digo por usted. No. De cualquier forma su boda fue bendecida, como todas.

—¿Cuál es el punto de todo esto? —preguntó Levi, con indiferencia.

Realmente esos viejos comenzaban a cansarlo.

—Considero que ese chico no es adecuado para usted —soltó el señor Reis.

Levi arqueó una ceja, fingiendo una ligera sorpresa innecesaria porque ya lo sabía.

Hannes tomó su tercera copa de un solo trago, y abrió la boca para contradecir al mitad hombre.

—Estoy en contra...

—Podría presentarle a mi hija —lo interrumpió el comerciante, soltando una nubecita de humo—. Si no fuera porque todos los alguaciles que han llegado al pueblo, siempre, se casan con alguna señorita de la familia Reis. Es una tradición, no digo que sea algo forzado. ¿Acaso Historia Reis no es bonita?

—Lo es —afirmó Levi.

—¿También está de acuerdo con esa tradición? —preguntó el señor Reis.

—No.

—Pero dijo que…

—Dije que la señorita Reis era bonita —y presuntuosa—, no que estuviera de acuerdo con su…tradición —hizo énfasis en la última palabra, dando por sentado que le parecía algo ridículo—. Soy alguien cortes, eso es todo.

—No dudamos de su honestidad.

Levi se puso de pie, devolviendo la silla a su posición antigua.

¿Por qué debería cerrar la boca en estos momentos? Ellos no iban a matarlo por soltar la mierda que pensaba, pero él era la autoridad, tenía que dar un jodido ejemplo de "elegancia" y madurez.

—Soy un hombre de palabra —les dijo.

—Sin lugar a duda. Es usted magnifico.

—Por supuesto —se puso el abrigo y los guantes negros.

—¿Entonces desposara a Eren? —preguntó Hannes, interesado.

—En primavera —confirmó Levi.

—Es muy pronto —siseó el señor Reis.

 _"¿Por qué? ¿Planificabas como encasquetarme a tu mocosa?_ "

—Creo que cortejar a tu pareja no es necesario, no si es un matrimonio concertado.

—Sin lugar a dudas —el comerciante se relamió los labios.

—Es tarde —se despidió Levi, asqueado y molesto—, tengo un compromiso con Eren.

—¿Asistirá a la fogata de fin de año? —le dijo Hannes—. Es el invitado de honor. Las señoritas bailan bien, todas son expertas.

—Por supuesto —confirmó el de pelo negro—, con mi prometido, le encantara, ama mover el enorme culo que tiene.

Dejó a la bola de viejos de mierda con la boca abierta.

A la mierda la cortesía.

Joder. Sus hijas tenían menos gracia que piedras encalladas. Pretenciosas y torpes. Guardando veneno en sus corazones.

Tan diferentes a Eren.

Aplastó la nieve, con las botas, mientras caminaba.

Las últimas flores de la florería se habían acabado. Pero compró una bolsa de nueces, Eren adoraba las nueces.

La gente lo saludaba al pasar.

Se apresuró para llegar a la gran casa de Erwin, las luces se reflejaban en cada ventana. Anochecía. Se detuvo en el umbral y limpió la nieve de sus botas.

—Más fuerte, mierda, eres un inepto cara de caballo —gritó Eren, su intensa voz atravesó la puerta principal llegando a oídos del mayor.

—En primer lugar fue culpa tuya, deja de moverte y quédate quieto.

Esa otra voz era conocida.

—Ahh, me lastimas… —chilló su prometido— ¿Porque te estas sonrojando?

—Tus ubres están erectas…

—¡Es por el frio!

Sin saber porque, una ráfaga de sangre caliente recorrió su cuerpo y apretó los puños.

—Eren.

Entró precipitadamente a la sala.

Los verdes y brillantes ojos de su prometido y futuro esposo lo miraron con incredulidad.

—L-Levi —titubeó—. Todavía es temprano.

—Conozco la hora, mocoso.

Kirstein, el novato mitad caballo de la guardian, se encontraba montado sobre Eren. No tanto, no montado, su cochina mente lo estaba engañando. Tenía que recuperar la compostura, ver las cosas desde una perspectiva más adecuada.

Se tomó con calma la escena frente a sus ojos y la analizó, aún no era tiempo de golpear al mocoso y matar al caballo. Ambos eran adultos, no niños. En realidad, Kirstein sostenía unos vendajes en las manos y trataba de rodear la cintura de su prometido con esos pedazos de trapo.

Jodido recluta del demonio.

Jean Kirstein, novato de su escuadra, amigo de confianza de Eren. Odiaba la confianza que ambos se tenían, una vez los vio sentados sobre un tronco, el mocoso sonreía y brillaba junto a ese intento de yegua abortada.

Sintió celos y desde el primer momento marcó territorio, refiriéndose a Eren como SU prometido.

—No estamos haciendo nada malo —aclaró Eren, apartando a Jean.

—Traje nueces —Levi levantó la bolsa de papel, si quería que el mocoso lo adorara, tenía que demostrarle confianza plena y absoluta. Aunque en estos momentos no la sintiera.

—Gracias.

—Kirstein —habló el mayor.

—Señor…capitán —el mitad caballo realizó el saludo correspondiente. Con el puño en el corazón.

—¿Que hacían, mocosos? —interrogó.

—Le pedí ayuda a Jean —contó Eren—, no puedo alcanzar mi cintura.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —se ofreció. Acercándose a ellos y dejando las nueces sobre la mesa, miró a Jean con ferocidad oculta y este se apartó asustado. Le arrebató las vendas y se dispuso a ponérselas a su prometido.

—Jean es mi amigo —Eren retrocedió— quiero que lo haga.

Y él era su prometido, futuro esposo y padre de sus futuros hijos. Conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, hace una semana lo había ayudado a cepillarse mientras se bañaba. Eso valía más que cualquier cosa, en especial, más que el cara de aborto de yegua.

Frunció el ceño con gravedad. Tal vez eran amantes y Eren lo estaba engañando.

Pretendía sacarles la verdad a golpes cuando vio lo que en verdad, Eren trataba de ocultarle.

Dos manchas sanguinolentas afeaban su pelaje. Una de ellas sobre las costillas, ente la mancha negra ovalada y otra cerca del vientre.

Pedradas. Conocía muy bien ese tipo de golpes.

—¿Que sucedió? —le preguntó a Kirstein, solo para confirmarlo.

—Pedradas, señor —respondió con miedo— la bruja enana nos…

—¡Me caí en el bosque! —gritó Eren— ¡Porque mientes, Jean! —sus violentos y salvajes ojos se dirigieron a Kirstein, pero sus orejas estaban rojas.

Las orejas de Eren se ponían de ese color cuando no decía la verdad.

—Creí que tu pata se encontraba curada —le siguió el juego al de ojos verdes—, eres tan torpe.

—No del todo —suspiró Eren, visiblemente aliviado.

—Jean —lo llamó por su nombre, el de cabello bicolor se puso nervioso—, trae vendas nuevas —no pensaba tocar las que él tenía— y agua caliente.

—Sí, señor —trotó sutilmente hasta la sala, desapareciendo de su vista.

—Quédate quieto —Levi le acarició el lomo a Eren—, debo desinfectar tus heridas —se quitó los guantes.

—Me haces cosquillas.

—Inclínate.

—Ni lo pienses.

—No te preocupes —comentó— cuando nos casemos te mantendré en esta posición todos los días.

Eren lo miró con rencor.

—Ni lo sueñes.

—Oi, no te muevas.

Escuchó un suspiro de parte del menor. Cuando Kirstein volvió, trayendo consigo una bandeja con agua tibia y vendajes nuevos, Levi dejó que le ayudara.

Primero limpió la sangre y puso una pomada sobre la piel, abrocharon el vendaje alrededor de la rechoncha cintura del cuerpo de Eren, su trabajo fue rápido y preciso.

—Está terminado —el mayor frotó la cola de Eren.

—Creo que yo debo ir a casa —se excusó Jean, disgustado.

—Es muy tarde —Eren lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Hablaron un poco, Levi pudo escuchar los reproches del cara de yegua y las súplicas de Eren para que se quedara callado.

Definitivamente ocultaban algo.

—¿Estas molesto conmigo? —Eren cerró la puerta y lo enfrentó con valentía.

¿Molesto? Por supuesto que estaba molesto.

—No —negó, sacando las nueces para guárdalas en un tazón.

—Mientes —contraatacó el menor.

—Es posible —formuló él.

El de ojos verdes se mordió el labio.

—Mi amor... —susurró, bajito.

Levi no exteriorizó la satisfacción que sentía al escuchar esas dos palabras.

Habían comenzado con sobrenombres, apodos cursis, a pedido de Eren. Hace semanas, cuando dijo que apestaba a granero, el mocoso ya no quiso besarlo al día siguiente, sin embargo, el acercamiento entre ellos se dio con naturalidad. Como viejos amigos, contaban su día a día en aquellas citas nocturnas. Eren siempre hablaba más, Levi prefería escucharlo. Se despedían con un beso en la mejilla, un beso rozando los labios o un llano y simple adiós. La atracción física surgió de manera espontánea, se atraían, eran compatibles. Decidieron regalarse una oportunidad y ese ligero cariño, que había entre ellos, fue creciendo hasta rayar los límites del amor.

Levi creía que él ya había sobrepasado esos límites hace tiempo. Ahora estaba decidido a estar junto a Eren y formar una familia a su lado.

Su propia familia. Demasiado apresurado, solo era un capricho juvenil que pasaría pronto. Tenía que contenerse.

—¿Si? —contestó, siguiendole el juego.

Eren se sonrojó un poco.

Aún estaban acostumbrándote a la inexplorable vida de pareja.

—Eres un pendejo —bufó el mitad vaca.

—Mocoso.

—Humano.

—Ubres.

—¿Ubres?

Levi sacó su reloj plateado.

—Debo irme —la última vez que llegó tarde a la posada, Historia no dejó de preguntarle cosas, como una esposa celosa y preocupada—. Eren, mañana te llevaré a la fogata de fin de año.

Los ojos del menor se dilataron.

—No quiero ir —se negó.

—Mi trabajo es estar ahí y supervisarlo todo —comentó Levi—, eres mi prometido, Eren. Quiero ir contigo.

Vislumbró la triste sonrisa del menor.

—No tendrás mucho para presumir.

—¿Ese es un si?

—Creo que si.

.

 **II**

 **.**

La fogata de fin de año coincidía con su cumpleaños. Pero no pensaba decírselo a nadie, ni siquiera a Eren.

Era algo que lo incomodaba un poco.

Vestido con el uniforme, se encontraba sentado en la sala de estar de la casa de Erwin y Carla. En el rincón que ya había apropiado como suyo.

Eren salió de su habitación.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó.

No supo que decirle. El mocoso estaba vestido con una chaqueta abrigada y bufanda roja, pero esa tienda de campaña lo hacía lucir estúpido.

—Ridículo, quítate esa cosa —señaló el intento de falda que llevaba puesto.

—Ni hablar, se burlaran de mí.

¿Algún día lograría devolverle la confianza?

—Solo serán un par de horas —le dijo—, tampoco me agradan las fiestas.

Aliviado, Eren se desabrochó el pedazo de tela.

Se veía mucho más presentable.

—Gracias, Levi.

Y atractivo.

—Es hora de irnos.

La fogata estaba cerca, muchas personas reunidas allí se quedaron viéndolos con curiosidad. Nada más que eso. Supieron disimular el disgusto de ver a Eren sin falda, cosa que Levi agradeció profundamente, no quería detestarlos a todos.

El inmenso fuego del centro proyectaba sombras bien vestidas y algunos rostros familiares cerca de las mesas llenas de bocadillos. También colgaron cortinas de seda, similares a tiendas de campaña, para protegerse de algunos copos extraviados.

Hannes se acercó a Eren y el mayor decidió dejarlo a su cuidado.

Era tiempo de supervisar su escuadra. Marlo y Marco hacían guardia en el lado oeste, cerca del bosque, Sasha y Connie dormitaban en el otro extremo. Su turno, con Jean, acabaría dentro de una hora.

Varios hombres desfilaron por el lado de la puerta donde permanecía parado, ellos llevaban a sus esposas e hijos del brazo. Unos pocos, los más atrevidos, presentaban a sus hijas.

El señor Reis ni siquiera volteó a verlo. En cambio, la señora Reis le entregó a su hija en charola de plata, aludiendo que sus amigas la esperaban.

Historia mantuvo su distancia en cuanto vio al mitad caballo. Jean Kirstein entrecerró los ojos y le dio la espalda.

—Mi madre dijo que podíamos volver juntos a la posada —habló ella. Hoy llevaba el cabello suelto, brillante como el sol.

—Tengo que acompañar a mi prometido —contestó Levi.

—Debe ser una pesada carga —observó la rubia.

—En lo absoluto.

—Su turno como guardia, termina en cinco minutos —señaló ella—, no estaría demás acompañarme a la fogata.

Los labios del mayor se transformaron en una fina línea de disgusto. Entonces vio algo bastante curioso en las finas y blancas manos de la pequeña Historia Reis, heridas.

—¿Cómo te hiciste eso? —tuteó.

Ella le lanzó una tierna sonrisilla.

—Cargando piedras —hizo una mueca de dolor—. Fue muy difícil ¿Sabes?

Jean, parado junto al capitán, no disimuló en lo más mínimo una maligna carcajada.

—Bruja enana —susurró para sí mismo.

Levi escuchó el insulto.

Historia se mostró ofendida.

—Señor Levi —Hannes se acercó a ellos, siendo precedido por Eren—. Tenemos un problema.

—Ya te dije que no es nada —instó el menor.

Jean dio un paso hacia adelante. Listo para ayudar.

—El turno aún no terminó, Kirstein —advirtió el mayor—. ¿Qué pasa?

—No me gustaría contárselo aquí, con todos presentes —balbuceó Hannes, su aliento olía a alcohol—. Y Erencio no querrá decírselo tampoco.

—No me llames así —bufó Eren.

Tenía que resolver ese problema.

Se tocó la frente, irritado.

—Hannes —dijo de pronto—, la señorita Historia quiere que alguien la acompañe hacia la fogata —le dijo al hombre rubio— y de ser posible la entretenga, está sola y nadie quiere bailar con ella.

El hombre tomó el brazo de la chica antes de que esta pudiera soltarse.

—Será un honor y gracias por la oportunidad.

—Jean, Hannes está ebrio, ve con él —ordenó Levi—, acompáñalo.

—Pero el turno...

—Quedan cuatro minutos, diviértete.

A regañadientes, el mitad caballo se llevó a los dos.

—Puedes decirme que te sucede —le dijo Levi cuando estuvieron solos.

Eren oprimió su bufanda.

—La nieve está helada y hace mucho frio —comentó con una sonrisita cansada— ¿Sabes porque las vacas no salen en invierno, Levi?

El mayor bajó la vista hacia las ubres del de ojos verdes. El rosa pálido ahora estaba azul.

—Ven conmigo —lo sujetó por el brazo y se lo llevó detrás de una de las cortinas.

—Pero tienes que cuidar la puerta.

—Puedo ver la jodida puerta desde aquí —le gruñó— deja de quejarte.

—No debí venir —dijo— solo soy un estorbo.

—Estas equivocado, Eren.

—No dije que fuera un estorbo todo el maldito tiempo —atacó de pronto—, solo que cuando estoy contigo, me convierto en un estorbo —se sentó en un tronco, si, era una maldita vaca apoyando los cuartos traseros sobre un arrugado tronco caído— yo no pedí este cuerpo.

—Tu cuerpo es hermoso.

—Te provoca asco.

—Esa es una mentira muy negra —cuestionó Levi—. Al igual que decir que te caíste en el bosque, cuando en verdad la "bruja enana" te lanzó piedras.

Su prometido bajo la vista con rapidez.

—¿Jean te lo dijo?

—No, pude intuirlo.

—Discúlpame por haberte mentido.

—Golpear a un animal es cruel.

—¡Jodete, Levi! —chilló Eren—. No soy un animal, deja de compararme con uno.

—No eres un animal pero la parte baja de tu cuerpo muestra otra cosa —lo calló Levi—, e Historia Reis atacó esa parte sin ninguna muestra de misericordia.

—Deberías casarte con ella.

—¿Acaso quieres terminar conmigo? —le preguntó.

—No —se adelantó Eren—, no es como si tú y yo estuviéramos saliendo.

—En realidad estamos saliendo —le recordó.

—Quiero volver a casa —suspiró, derrotado—. Hace frio.

—Solo una hora más —prometió el mayor—. Quédate quieto —se inclinó hasta quedar frente a las patas abiertas de su prometido.

—¿Qué piensas hacer? —Eren intentó cerrarlas pero Levi le lanzó una mirada mortífera.

—Darte calor —explicó, quitándose los guantes y pasando las cálidas manos por la ubre de Eren.

—¿Y si alguien nos ve?

—No hacemos nada malo, recuerda que eres mi prometido.

Trató de relajarse antes de sujetar las primeras protuberancias ubicadas en la parte superior y masajearlas con suavidad, sus dedos pasaron por esa tierna carne y sopló con suavidad. Sobando cada tetilla hasta devolverle el color rosa. Era enorme y cálida. Bastante suave. Lo manoseó a su antojo y cuando el trabajo ya estaba hecho, se permitió pellizcarle uno de los pezones solo para ver la reacción de su prometido.

Eren gimió bajito.

—Mocoso pervertido.

—Se siente bien —se excusó Eren.

—¿Debería hacerlo más seguido? —preguntó, rodeando una de sus tetillas y fingiendo subir y bajar por la base. Como si apretara una dura y renegada nuez, girandola y tocando la pequeña abertura pero con más delicadeza que de costumbre.

Eren entrecerró los ojos, nublado por un extraño placer que comenzaba a apoderarse de todo su cuerpo.

—Definitivamente.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS  
**

Ame8910

Nole

MagiAllie

liz

YesOffer

Kirakishou3

Bossenbroek

Guest

Luna de acero

I am A Greek Demigod 7u7

00Katari-Hikari-chan00

deysizg501

Charly Land

Siloro98

 **Feliz navidad :-:**

 **¿Quieren algo en especial, alguna escena rara, para el próximo capítulo? Mis ideas murieron XD así que ya es hora de finalizar este fanfic.**

 **Nos leemos ._./**


	6. Pétalos

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Pétalos**

 _Así tal como eres, me encantas._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Se quitó la chaqueta de piel para colgarla en la puerta, tenía las pezuñas llenas de nieve, pero no le importó ensuciar el interior de la posada de los Reis. De todas formas eso significaba más trabajo para Historia Reis, así que estaba bien.

Claro que sí, él también podía ser un hijo de puta malvado cuando quería. Esa era su pequeña venganza por las duras pedradas que recibió a traición.

La mirada de unos cuantos hombres se posaron sobre él y sobre sus ubres por supuesto. Impasible, Eren Jaeger avanzó hasta la barra que un fornido Reiner cuidaba con fervor.

—¿No es muy temprano para que traigas tu culo a este lugar? —le dijo el rubio humano, colocando un par de sendas tazas limpias sobre el mostrador—. Si quieres ordenar algo solo hazlo, el alguacil no baja hasta las siete.

Eren le echó un vistazo a su alrededor, las sillas estaban encaramadas sobre las mesas y ningún niño correteaba por ahí. El crudo viento de invierno golpeteaba la ventana.

—De nada, Reiner —Eren se dejó caer sentado y enrolló la cola corta alrededor de su cintura—. Quiero la sopa especial y una hogaza de pan.

—Levi siempre desayuna el plato del agricultor —mencionó Reiner mientras se daba la vuelta para meter la cabeza por una abertura cuadrada que daba a la cocina. Le dio instrucciones a alguien y el vaporoso olor, de una sopa de ciervo, le llegó hasta las fosas nasales.

—¿Huevos revueltos, tocino y café? —preguntó Eren jugueteando con la caja de servilletas y cubiertos.

Una cestita con pan recién horneado golpeó la barra.

—Cada sagrado día —los fuertes brazos de Reiner se apoyaron en su dirección—. ¿Es verdad que ambos se casaran en primavera? —inquirió de manera confidencial.

El de ojos verdes le restó importancia a su pregunta.

—Sí, es verdad.

—Amigo —el rubio tocó su hombro—, Mikasa y los demás bajan de la montaña en primavera, serán los primeros en llegar y los más sorprendidos. Todo el mundo creía que el nuevo alguacil desposaría a Historia Reis y que tú —hizo una mueca de disculpa— pasarías el resto de tu vida bajo las polleras de tu madre.

Eren no supo que decir ante eso.

Lo había olvidado por completo.

Desde su nacimiento, los únicos niños que se atrevieron a compartir su amistad con él, eran Mikasa y Armin. Jean y los demás llegaron después, desconfiados y con preguntas incómodas que se desvanecían con el tiempo. Pero la sobreprotectora Mikasa y el estudioso de Armin eran los más allegados a su escaso círculo social. Ambos humanos, por supuesto. Ellos habían sido reclutados en la guardia un año antes de la llegada de Levi, junto con Bertholdt, Ymir y Hitch. Al finalizar el ciclo, fueron a la montaña, contratados por Zeke, un mitad hombre bastante rico que necesitaba guardias durante el invierno. Se despidieron, prometiendo reencontrarse muy pronto y Eren había estado deprimido hasta que su padrastro le habló acerca del matrimonio arreglado con Levi Ackerman.

Y ahora llegarían en la fecha prevista para la boda.

No quería ni pensar en la reacción de ambos, que aunque nunca se lo dijeran en la cara, pensaban lo mismo que Reiner sobre su "triste" y "solitario" futuro. Pero él les demostraría que estaban equivocados, iba a ser feliz junto a Levi. Tendría un futuro mejor junto a la persona por la que se sentía atraído. Ellos estarían orgullosos.

Con una boba sonrisa en los labios, recibió la espesa sopa de Reiner y se puso a picar el pan para comerlo junto al humeante guiso. La madre de Reiner sabía cómo cocinar, los Braun estaban emparentados con los Reis, es por eso que ellos trabajaban dentro de la posada.

—¿Engordando tan temprano?

Tragó un pedazo de ciervo y se limpió la boca con la manga, causando una mueca de disgusto en la simétrica cara del mayor que se sentó a su lado y lo miró reprobatoriamente. Eren tomó una servilleta y limpió los restos de comida de manera adecuada e higiénica para no recibir un sermón mañanero.

—Señor Ackerman —Reiner y su madre salieron de la cocina para adular y servir el desayuno del de cabellos negros y ojos grises.

Sucedía con frecuencia. La gente lamía, de manera no literal, el suelo que Levi pisaba.

El mayor hizo un ademán de agradecimiento cuando recibió su plato, bebiendo su café en silencio, a la espera de que su prometido irrumpiera el tranquilo ambiente con su charla de la mañana.

—Pensé que tal vez tendrías tiempo más tarde para que visitáramos nuestra casa —habló Eren, todavía con una cierta inquietud en el pecho al pronunciar ese adjetivo que implícitamente los envolvía en una relación más seria y establecida.

—¿Es necesario hacerlo hoy? —la blanca mano de Levi sujetó el cuchillo plateado para seccionar un pedazo de tocino.

—Si —afirmó—, la madre de Connie me regaló tela y planeaba usarla para hacer las cortinas, pero no tengo las medidas adecuadas.

—Puedo dejarle parte del trabajo de la tarde a Marco —expuso Levi— es un buen recluta.

En ese momento, el mayor tenía a cinco reclutas bajo su ala: Jean, Marco, Connie, Mitch, Angel y las voluntarias Sasha e Historia. Y aunque él no era un recluta, Levi le daba clases particulares como había aprendido. Clases de arquería a la hora del almuerzo, creación de fogatas y nidos para pasar la noche. Pero ese último mes empleaban la mitad de ese tiempo con las manos de Levi friccionándole las ubres y Eren jadeando entrecortadamente y fingiendo que aquello era parte del entrenamiento.

De solo recordar aquello una gran vergüenza inundaba al menor.

—Te esperaré luego del almuerzo —dijo al fin—, subiremos la colina juntos.

—De acuerdo.

—Termine —Eren dejó su plato vacío y se dispuso a pagarle a Reiner pero Levi se adelantó a hacerlo. Sus rostros quedando muy cerca.

El de ojos verdes examinó la cara del mayor con el ceño fruncido.

Dos mujeres, que acababan de bajar, soltaron risitas nerviosas cuando Levi depositó un suave beso sobre su mejilla y se puso de pie. Las monedas tintinearon sobre la barra.

—Tengo que irme —se despidió, susurrado contra su piel y trazando círculos reconfortantes en su brazo.

Algunas veces, Eren deseaba poseer la confianza de ese hombre que parecía caminar por el mundo restándole importancia de lo que dijeran los demás.

Él tuvo que esquivar las observaciones y cuchicheos de las personas a su alrededor y los furiosos ojos azules de Historia antes de salir y encaminarse a su casa.

Quería tomar las cosas con calma, sin precipitaciones innecesarias. La mayoría de los matrimonios arreglados tardaban años en conocerse, y mucho más tiempo en encontrar el amor. No quería traer niños al mundo cuando Levi y él apenas si se amaban de verdad. A pesar de que el mayor pareció adecuarse al compromiso y entretejer una rutina en torno a ellos, preparándose para cualquier cosa que se avecinara.

Luego de conocerlo durante un mes y dos semanas, Eren podía afirmar varias cosas:

Levi era un humano sedentario. Hubiera aceptado a Historia o cualquier otra con la misma facilidad con la que lo aceptó a él, todo para establecer una familia y vivir pacíficamente el resto de sus días, ese descubrimiento…le retorcía el corazón.

Empero había algo, algo inexplicable.

Ambos se complementaban de manera perfecta y Levi siempre le recordaba que con él no tenía que fingir y estar a su lado era satisfactorio.

La deliciosa rutina comenzaba a gustarle.

Levi se encontraba con Eren a la hora del almuerzo, comían juntos y de vez en cuando hablaban de una que otra cosa sin importancia. Levi lo acompañaba hasta la entrada del cuartel, cargando la cesta con los cubiertos usados, practicaban arquería durante veinte minutos y los otros diez restantes eran utilizados para dar rinda suelta a la extraña afición que el mayor tenía con sus ubres. Al final de la tarde, Levi visitaba su casa para "cortejarlo". Sentados junto a la chimenea, rozaría el brazo de Levi para sentir la calidez de su cuerpo y el aceleramiento de su pulso al darse cuenta que Levi no se apartaba sino buscaba más contacto con él.

Esa era la dicha de estar juntos. El indicio de que quizá, podrían ser felices.

* * *

Levi se dispuso a barrer toda la vieja y desamueblada sala, cientos de pétalos secos de otoño habían atiborrado cada esquina del lugar.

Sería muy difícil deshacerse de ellos.

Con el pañuelo atado cubriendo su boca y las manos ocupadas, se empeñó en reunir grupos de pétalos rojos y nacarados dentro del saco de basura. Esa sería la sala principal de la casa, planeaba que fuera acogedora y amplia como la vivienda de Erwin.

Eren tomaba medidas de la gran ventana central, con una cinta y lápiz ente sus delgados dedos, su cuerpo se extendía y las ubres colgaban de su estómago con elegancia.

—Esta casa tiene muchas ventanas —mencionó el de ojos verdes.

Levi se limitó a emitir un "umm", sin dejar de exterminar cada pedacito de flor seca del piso.

Un gato maulló en el techo.

Ese sería otro problema mayor, varios felinos habían anidado en la vieja casa y Eren no tenía el corazón para echarlos.

Se dirigió hacia la entrada, guardando la cinta y cuaderno de notas en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Desde la punta de la colina podía contemplarse el blanco campo de trigo y uvas del pueblo.

Sería precioso en primavera.

Un estallido de colores rodearía todo el patio y de seguro el olor de las frescas rosas los animaría por las noches.

Las cerdas de la escoba raspaban el piso de madera, un cuervo gritó sobre la arboleda cercana y tres gatitos manchados jugueteaban entre la nieve.

—Nuestros hijos serán felices aquí —soltó sin querer.

Levi se detuvo, ignorando al viento que amenazaba con desmoronar la montaña de pétalos que tanto le había costado formar.

Tiró hacia debajo de la pañoleta, liberando su boca.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Eren se encogió ante la rudeza de su voz.

 _Estúpido, eres un estúpido…_ se reprendió en silencio.

—No tenía intención de expresarlo de esa forma —declaró, sin poder ocultar el ligero deje de dolor en su voz.

Para tener hijos, Levi y él tendrían que tener sexo. Y todo el mundo creía que eso nunca pasaría. No entre ellos.

Antes de subir a la colina, Eren pudo escuchar la conversación de algunos hombres del pueblo.

Levi visitaría un burdel apenas se casara con el engendro de Smith, inclusos e rumoraba que a Historia no le importaría ser la amante de Levi, el honorable y bueno de Ackerman no mancharía su reputación para yacer con él. La sola visión de ambos haciéndolo era asquerosa. Y era probable que sus hijos salieran iguales a Eren, serían repudiados.

Esas palabras le hubieran dolido si no contuvieran verdad alguna.

No quería que Levi renegara de sus hijos. Ellos no tendrían la culpa de nada y ese pequeño invento de amor que tenían, era tan frágil como los pétalos secos de las flores, se harían trizas.

Herido, el de ojos verdes raspó una de sus pezuñas contra el suelo. Evitando mirar la parte inferior de su cuerpo, como siempre.

Levi se acercó por detrás.

Antes de que pudiera responder, una ventisca destruyó su montaña de basura.

—Mierda —insultó por lo bajo.

—Déjame ayudar —Eren mantuvo la mente en blanco, no quería pensar en nada de lo que dijeran sobre ellos.

—Sería más fácil quemar todos estos pétalos y hojas secas—expresó.

—Quemarías la casa —se burló Eren.

—Y a todos los malditos gatos.

—También la suciedad.

—Y nuestros jodidos problemas.

—¿Acaso quieres cometer homicidio para no casarte conmigo?

La broma no fue bien recibida.

La frente de Levi mostró una arruga, chasqueó la lengua y empujó a Eren para que se hiciera a un lado.

—Prefiero limpiarlo todo de nuevo —musitó—. Nuestra boda es importante.

Eren se acercó para abrazarlo por detrás.

Fue instintivo.

Tenía miedo.

Y estaban solos.

El conocimiento de que estaban solos, lejos de todo, hizo de las suyas.

Levi lo dejó hacer, pellizcándole las manos para que lo liberara Se dio la vuelta ocultando la sorpresa de ver los acuosos ojos de Eren a punto de soltar lágrimas. La ira le quemó por dentro.

A pesar de todo lo que hacía, era inevitable que alguien lastimara a su prometido. Los detestaba.

Acarició la mejilla del menor, bordeando su labio inferior con el pulgar.

Sus sentimientos parecían tocarse.

Eren cerró los ojos y dejó que aquella mano lo confortara, al menos por ahora.

—¿Puedo besarte?

No vaciló ni un segundo, sabía lo que quería y de lo que era capaz.

—Por supuesto.

Una sonrisilla adornó la cara del mayor.

Su boca era firme y cálida.

La abrasante lengua le delineó los labios para introducirse dentro e iniciar un suave movimiento contra la suya, incitándolo a participar. Se probaron mutuamente. Sin ceder un milímetro de terreno, uno más decidido que el otro. Los brazos de Levi rodearon su cintura, pegándolo contra su pecho. Eren hizo lo mismo.

Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza, y no era el único.

Las respiraciones de ambos se aceleraron, Levi mordisqueó su labio descendiendo por la mandíbula hasta el cuello donde planeaba dejar una bonita marca.

Agitado, Eren reclamó otro beso.

Una estremecedora ola de placer le recorrió la columna vertebral cuando Levi giró la lengua dentro de su cavidad bucal, aquello era como hacer el amor por la boca, sintió como la parte baja se friccionaba contra él y algo duro chocaba contra su estómago.

Picado por la curiosidad, separó su boca para bajar la cabeza y apoyarla en el hombro del mayor quien inició lentos mordisquitos en su clavícula, raspándole la piel con los dientes.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al ver la prominente tienda de campaña que se hacía más grande dentro de los pantalones de Levi.

Este se dio cuenta y tomó su muñeca para llevar su mano hacia aquella erección, incitándolo a sentirla con libertad. Acariciar toda su extensión y oprimirla, sentir sus palpitaciones sobre la tela.

Eren se ruborizó, pero no apartó la mano de ahí. Incluso se permitió comprimir los dedos alrededor del ardiente falo, arrancándole a Levi un gemido de satisfacción.

—Debemos detenernos —advirtió entonces, mordisqueando la concha de su oreja.

—Pero…

Levi sujetó el rostro de Eren entre sus manos. Una extraña e incierta ternura brillaba dentro de sus profundos ojos grises.

—No quiero decepcionar a tus padres.

Eren dejó caer los brazos.

Siempre creyó que lo que Levi sentía por él era una mera atracción física, incluso sexual, hacia su persona, pero ahora, daba a entender que lo estaba cuidando. Que se preocupaba por su bienestar y no quería usarlo.

Una chispa de esperanza incendió su pecho.

—¿Me amas?

Levi entrecerró los ojos, sondeando el origen de esa pregunta. Pero no tardó en responderle.

—Sí —confesó.

 **Cntinuará...**

* * *

 **Siempre actualizo de noche :,v**

 **;A; me gustó la parte final ;A;**

 **Por cierto, esto tiene mpreg.**

 **TABLA DE AGRADECIMIENTOS CON RESPUESTAS CORTAS  
**

 **Luna de Acero:** Eren vaquita lujuriosa más adelante. No le contó nada a Levi porque es muy orgulloso y quiere valerse por si mismo.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad al fic *-* me haces feliz. Yo juzgo a los fic por el summary(?) a veces. Eren sufre en ese pueblo porque tiene cuerpo de vaca y de hombre :,v jajaja muy complicado

 **Nole:** 7w7r Levi x ubres de Eren. Le encantan. Gracias por leerme.

 **Akelos Pxs:** Bienvenida y gracias por tu lindo review. Historia se queda porque necesito escenas de celos Xd

 **Ame8910:** Aleee amore mio. Levi posesivo. Que verguenza. XD no puedo colocar los dos puntitos de "verguenza" en el teclado de la compu. Siempre me dejas un review QwQ eres la mejor.

 **deysizg501:** Ambos son muy cursis a su manera. No sé porque escribo esto. El fluff y yo somos como el aceite y el agua

 **FujoshiLoca:** El lemon es vida y amor. Lo pondré más tarde y será muy explícito.

 **Remi ChanandlerBong:** No, no tiene mucho drama. Desde que leí un fic angst, el drama le hace daño a mi vida. Me gustan las cosas bizarras.

 **AkumaSnapeBlack:** Actualizo cada viernes, sin falta. Me siento responsable por primera vez en mi vida. Pero actualizo de noche porque tengo mucho trabajo en el día.

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Historia es mala pero no le pasara nada malo, ella siempre se sale con la suya. Tampoco acaparará todo el fic, solo tengo que darle una escena adecuada para generar un poco de drama.

 **Minha SG: Si** , este fic tendré mucho slash y salseo y lemon y cochinadas.

 **YesOffer:** Necesito ideas, no sé que más colocar. XD ¿sugerencias? Por lo pronto habra lemon.

 **The-dark-power-of-the-Darkness:** Si, eso le preguntará cuando planeen tener sexso. Levi tambien necesita pervertir su mente unn poco. Gracias por darme esa idea. Ya la estoy escribiendo.  
 **Guest:** Las historias raras son mi vida

 **Nick:** Pondré esa escena cuando tengan hijos.

 **Charly Land:** Lo hago por ti, espero que te guste. Charly de mi vida XD JAJAJA sabes que amo lo bizaro. Y tus fic, tus fic son mi tesoro.

Ya tengo la primera parte hard escrita, es fácil. Levi lubricando a Eren me dio muchos problemas porque es vergonzoso. XD

 **Maru de Kusanagi** : La yegue siempre será la yegua. Me gusta que Jean se enamore de Eren XD gracias por leerme.

 **Feliz Año Nuevo adelantado.**

 **Nos leemos ._./**


	7. Caléndula

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Caléndula**

 _Encuentra lo que amas y deja que te mate…_

.

.

.

Los primeros rayos del sol se adhirieron al revestimiento de la tierra y la nieve comenzó a derretirse formando surcos de lentas lágrimas microscópicas. Hacia mucho frio, un puto frio de mierda. Y el frio solo podía empeorar su mal humor.

—El invierno acaba de llegar a su fin —manifestó Marco, modestamente, arrancando un pedazo de escarcha con las manos enguantadas.

—Puedo verlo —Jean se situó encima de la cascada congelada, imprimiendo cierta fuerza en la masa de agua resbaladiza y evitando temblar patéticamente.

—Eso puede ser peligroso —advirtió Marco, quien se refugiaba en la orilla del lago, a salvo del peligroso hielo. Con una rama fungiendo como bastón y la abrigada chaqueta de la guardia.

Una nube blanquecina adornó el aire cuando Jean resopló con molestia, mirándolo de reojo con aquellos ojos color miel.

Los abetos se alzaban hacia el cielo, con sus ramas cubiertas de finas capas blancas que comenzaban a gotear con los primeros rayos del sol. El extenso prado verde, recubierto de blanda nieve, resurgía desde el fondo de sus entrañas de tierra.

—Dime Marco —Jean, el mitad caballo, se ajustó la mochila de cuero a los hombros y miró a su compañero de guardia— ¿Porque tenemos que hacer esta mierda?

La tosca pregunta sobresaltó a su compañero.

—Es nuestro trabajo.

Cierto, el capitán Ackerman les encomendó la aburrida misión de rastrillar esa parte del bosque, en busca de algún riachuelo accesible.

Jean continuó caminando sobre el resbaladizo lago, bastante despreocupado ante el maltrato que recibían sus pezuñas. Él no quería ser un recluta, ni lo necesitaba, vivía confortablemente en el pueblo. Sus padres eran dueños de una gran taberna y como hijo único, nunca se le negó nada. Toda su familia se esforzaba en mantenerlo contento. Desde que fuera un niño, mimado por supuesto, se había aprovechado de los más débiles e indefensos y nunca nadie se atrevía a castigarlo. De alguna forma, hacer eso demostraba su valía y fuerza.

A él le encantaba.

Maldijo en silencio cuando patinó hasta la orilla, su cola se agitó en el aire y estuvo a punto de trastabillar de manera vergonzosas frente al humano Marco. Pero pudo mantener la compostura y equilibrio a tiempo.

Su buena estrella siempre le había sonreído.

Jean Kirstein podía considerarse un tipo afortunado. Siendo un mitad hombre, poseía la parte inferior de un caballo, con sus cuatro musculosas y fuertes patas cafés y el cuerpo de pelaje oscuro.

Muchas chicas lo admiraban por ello.

Realmente era altanero y prepotente, sin embargo, poseía una sola debilidad.

Detuvieron su camino en una especie de despeñadero, que desembocaba en una magnifica y cristalina cascada. Marco garabateó el informe en una vieja libreta.

—El lago sur se encuentra disponible —mencionó—, por el momento los rayos del sol acabaran por devolverle el antiguo caudal de antes.

—Podemos picar hoyos —propuso Jean— de todas maneras el lago sur está muy lejos.

Ellos se encontraban en el lado norte.

—No quiero hacer trampa, Jean —le notificó Marco—. El capitán Levi dijo que buscáramos un río o lago sin hielo y luego se lo informáramos, y eso haremos.

—Lo sé, pero imagina que el capitán nos fuerce a traer toda esa agua —cuestionó— ¿No te parece una pérdida de tiempo abismal? Podemos cavar hoyos, todos lo hacen —pisoteó la estructura de hielo—. Mira aquí abajo, agua a montones. Solo tenemos que abrir un hueco y…

—Nos pidieron buscar agua, no hoyos artificiales.

—Es por eso que se aprovechan de ti —discutió el mitad hombre— eres demasiado blando.

Y a él, definitivamente no le gustaba la gente blanda.

—Trata de decírselo al capitán —refunfuñó el pecoso.

—No gracias —anunció—, valoro mi vida.

Se quedaron viendo hacia abajo, el precipicio de hielo que en realidad era una cascada con una caída de cinco metros en dirección a un pequeño rio, seguido de una hilera de árboles oscuros que parecían sacudirse la nieve de encima.

—Mira —señaló Jean— una ardilla.

Marco ahuecó las manos llevándolas a la altura de sus ojos, a manera de binoculares.

—¿Dónde?

—Ahí —apuntó Jean, debajo de la cascada, entre unos abetos secos.

En efecto, una bola peluda corría alocadamente a través del campo abierto.

—Debe de estar recolectando piñones —mencionó Marco.

— ¿Tienes el arco? Sasha puede asar estofado de ardilla.

El humano con pecas hizo una mueca de sorpresa, colocando a buen resguardo el arco de madera que llevaba colgado del hombro.

—No hablaras enserio ¿Jean?

—Vamos, por favor —se indignó su amigo— sé que soy un mal compañero pero no puedes desaprovechar una oportunidad como esta. Estoy harto de la sopa de ciervo que la bruja rubia nos trae cada semana —explicó, mencionando la comida que Historia Reis preparaba para la guardia—. Es solo una ardilla ¿De acuerdo? Carne, sopa, comida.

Marco no supo cómo encararlo.

—Solo… —titubeó— no mates a nadie —pidió, mientras entregaba el arma.

—¿Quién más podría estar allá abajo?

Marco achicó los ojos, tratando de buscar a algún humano o mitad hombre que anduviera por ese sendero.

—Puedo ver unos troncos caídos —contó— y una pequeña fogata, pero está muerta —siguió revisando el campo, a pesar de la impaciencia de Jean por cazar a su "pieza de carne", sus ojos negros se detuvieron en un punto fijo y quedó estupefacto—, no apuntes en esa dirección.

—¿Cuál? —divertido, Jean tensó el arco y apunto a ciegas el lugar señalado por el pecoso— ¿En esta dirección?

—¡Dios mío! ¡Jean!

—Era broma, pecas —bajó el arco para tranquilizar a su compañero—. Te dije que era broma ¿Qué sucede?

Marco volvió a mirar en dirección a los viejos árboles caídos, donde se podía vislumbrar la ancha espalda de un mitad hombre de pelaje blanco con motitas negras que estaba sentado sobre una equilibrada y baja montaña de madera lisa.

—Ese es Eren —susurró, avergonzado.

Jean patinó hasta llegar a la orilla del río congelado y subió por el camino de nieve donde Marco estaba parado. Estratégicamente situados detrás de un montículo de nieve.

—Santa mierda —sus ojos claros se abrieron a más no poder— ¿Están follando?

—No con este frio —se apresuró a decir Marco—. De-deberíamos irnos, es nustro negocio.

El aludido no podía apartar la mirada.

La nieve no se podía comparar con el lechoso pelaje del chico de ojos verdes, Jean siempre le acariciaba ese sitio del lomo cuando jugaban juntos. Pero eso había sido hace años, muchos años. Cuando creía que todo seguiría su curso y algún día…quizá, esa amistad se tornara algo más intima. Sin embargo las cosas cambiaban con el tiempo, nada era eterno. Ni siquiera esto.

Al principio había tratado de pensar que el matrimonio arreglado de Eren era una farsa, un mal chiste, algo que cambiaría con el tiempo. Ese hombre se aburriría de jugar con el gordo y esponjoso Eren y todo volvería a la maldita y tranquila normalidad de siempre. Pero parecían disfrutarlo, juntos, mucho más cercanos que cualquier sana relación. Y él odiaba eso, porque Eren Jaeger era y siempre había sido su debilidad. Aunque lo negara varias veces.

—Jean, tenemos trabajo por hacer —insistió Marco, quien tenía las mejillas algo rosadas. El bueno y santo de Marco a quien no le gustaba invadir la privacidad ajena.

Pero él no era Marco y por supuesto, tampoco un mártir.

Apretó los puños con enojo. Viendo como Eren alzaba la cabeza, presa del placer, y la dejaba caer, con la boca entreabierta en una exquisita mueca erótica y los ojos fuertemente cerrados. Un tenue vapor de invierno escapaba de sus labios, con cada jadeo o gemido insonoro por la lejanía. Sus manos empujaban la cabellera negra de otra persona, Levi Ackerman, que arrodillado entre sus piernas parecía magrearle las ubres con desenfreno. Los infames labios de ese hombre succionaban y lamían uno de los rosados pezones de las ubres de Eren. Tiraban de la suave piel con delicados mordisquitos bastante hábiles y sucios. Le estaba mamando los pezones sin vergüenza alguna. Ambos complacidos, sin frenos. Como un par de dementes en medio de un vacío y solitario mundo donde ellos eran los únicos habitantes.

No era un chico asustado ante la cercanía sexual de su mejor amigo y el capitán. Él había visto a sus padres haciéndolo varias veces, incluso manoseó a un par de chicas fáciles y de vez en cuando trataba de tocarse y complacerse a sí mismo. Pero esto era diferente.

No podía disfrutarlo.

¿La excitación? ¿La envidia? ¿Celos? ¿Una profunda e irrevocable ira oculta en lo más recóndito e inaccesible de su corazón?

Una mareante ola de calor le abrazaba cada vena y entraña, tan solo con verlos.

Ellos no estaban solos en el mundo. ¿Qué demonios tenían en la cabeza? ¿Amor adolescente? Su amigo era una vaca fea, torpe y gorda, cualquiera sentiría asco de follarse a un engendro del demonio como el estúpido y perfecto Eren Jaeger. Cualquiera debería sentir esa aversión, cualquiera que no fuera él. Porque él lo quería a su manera y solo él podía contemplar esas tupidas pestañas y ojos esmeralda, la cara simétrica y su bronceada piel. Era contradictorio, Jean quería que todos vieran imperfecto a Eren, que Eren se viera imperfecto y vacío, de esa forma nunca nadie se lo hubiera arrebatado.

—Jean, vuelve a la tierra —Marco tocó su brazo, quitándole el arco de madera.

—Es que yo…

 _Esto no es justo, no es nada justo._ Pero nadie dijo que la vida era justa.

—¿Nunca viste algo así? —le preguntó Marco, condescendiente.

—No es eso —reprochó— Eren o puede hacer lo que quiera, no con ese tipo, él…

—Es su prometido —le recordó Marco— ¿Qué está mal?

Todo.

—Nada.

Todo estaba mal.

Todo era un puto error que nunca debió haber pasado.

Abanicó su cola de un lado a otro, el estómago le dolía y no era a causa del hambre.

—Larguémonos de aquí —ordenó, tomando el atajo más rápido.

—Cuidado con el hielo —exclamó Marco.

—No me digas que hacer, no eres mi madre.

¿Por qué el ingrato de Eren no lo escogió a él?

Él era más fuerte, más alto, más ágil. Tal vez el capitán también fuera todo eso pero en definitiva, él le ganaba en estatura. Además de que él llegó primero.

Y el jodido invierno estaba acabando.

—¡Jean!

No quería verlos juntos, casados. En una asquerosa ceremonia que sería el hazmerreír del pueblo por muchos años.

¿Y si se daba la vuelta y bajaba la cochina cascada para ir y golpear a ese infame hombre?

—¡Jean!

Oh, por supuesto que podría hacerlo. Pero entonces tendría que darle explicaciones a todo el mundo, incluyendo a Eren. Y el estúpido bastardo no estaría nada satisfecho al enterarse de que su mejor –espera serlo- amigo estaba enamorado.

Aunque bien podría darle un buen puñetazo a la cara de ese tipo, si entrenaba duro, Levi Ackerman sería una hormiga en comparación con él. ¿Quién estaba en contra de esa idea? Nadie.

—¡Jean!

—¿¡Que dem…

Al parecer, su buena estrella tampoco era rival para la de Levi.

Sintió el crujir del suelo bajo sus patas y se hundió en el oscuro pozo de agua helada.

Siempre había odiado los lagos, ríos o cualquier superficie de agua con más de diez metros de profundidad. Nunca sabias que tipo de monstruo habitaba abajo, no podías ver nada y te dejabas arrastrar por la mano invisible que quería comerse tu cabeza.

Se agitó como una lombriz, tratando de sacar su pesado cuerpo a la superficie.

Pudo salir pero solo unos segundos, lo suficientes para ver a Marco corriendo cuesta abajo, en dirección a su odiado antagonista y adorada vaca lechera.

—¡Capitán! —la voz de Marco estallaba en sus oídos— ¡Eren! —¿Por qué tenía que terminar así?— ¡Jean se cayó al agua…

Nunca perdonaría a Marco.

Sus ojos se hundieron en la oscuridad e iba alejándose cada vez más de la bendita luz.

Al menos se perdería la boda de ambos y Eren lloraría mucho. O eso quería creer. En el pasado fueron, y eran, buenos amigos. Jean siempre defendió al gordo de Eren de los brabucones del pueblo. Esas fueron épocas de gloria. No como el presente. Jean odiaba el presente. Si tuviera que pedir un deseo, pediría retroceder en el tiempo y evitar que el capitán Ackerman viniera a cortejar y llevarse a Eren, aunque la gorda vaca tuviera que pasar los siguientes años hundido en la soledad.

En este momento, su jodida buena estrella parecía estar siendo follada por otros astros, porque no respondió sus plegarias.

Una cuerda rodeó su cuello y tiró de él hasta sacarlo de las torturantes aguas hediondas.

Vomitó agua sobre la nieve y no pudo abrir los ojos porque los tenía irritados. Tiritaba como un caracol en medio de la sal, así que a duras penas pudo articular un par de palabras.

—¿Quién me sacó de ahí?

—El capitán —se apresuró a contestar Marco—, salvo tu vida, Jean.

—Y no volveré a hacerlo, Kirstein —gruñó el malhumorado hombre— ¿Qué demonios estaban pensando?

Siempre perfecto, maduro y con una facilidad para el sermón envidiable.

Jean detestaba a ese tipo. Lo detestaba tanto que dolía.

—Cállese, no somos niños —discutió, con la garganta rota. Solo quería desquitar su ira y humillación en algo o alguien.

¿Ahora le debía un favor al capitán?

—Jean —reprendió Marco.

—Levántate —Eren puso una mano sobre su hombro.

La vaca también estaba ahí.

—No quiero que me toques, monstruo —lo apartó de un manotazo, resentido.

Un profundo silencio lo rodeó. Tuvo tiempo de frotarse los ojos y limpiar su mandíbula. Joder, que hacía frio.

Nunca antes se había sentido tan patético. Frente a los dos hombres que lo miraban con asombro y el otro que parecía botar chispas por los ojos.

—¿Qué acabas de decir? —siseó el capitán, con los dientes apretados y la expresión de un asesino en serie.

—¿Qué? —una repentina ráfaga de valor ingrato cegó su mente— ¿Va a golpearme porque es mi superior? Déspota.

Nervioso. Marco le quitó la cuerda con rapidez. Acuclillándose a su lado.

—La caída le afectó la cabeza —lo excusó— generalmente, Jean no suele ser tan estúpido.

—Eso es cierto —corroboró Eren.

Recuperados del shock inicial, Marco y Eren se apresuraron en remolcar a su amigo y ayudarlo a ponerse de pie. Pero el capitán no le quitaba la vista de encima, con sus venenosas pupilas grises atravesándole el alma y los secretos peor guardados. Y no se detuvo ni un segundo. No hasta que lo tuvieron encerrado en el pequeño cuarto del cuartel general, donde solían meter a los prisioneros y reclutas castigados. Todo por faltarle el respeto al capitán, algo irreprochable, aunque Jean creyera lo contrario.

Claro que odiaba a Levi, pero ese sentimiento no era motivo alguno para perjudicar a Eren.

Quedarse ahí, abrigado por gruesas pieles, solo lo hizo sentir débil e insignificante. Mientras que allá afuera, todos le hacían preguntas al gran capitán que había sacado a un pobre caballo del agua

Pobre y estúpido caballo. Eso le decían los ojos grises del capitán.

Levi Ackerman no era un buen hombre.

O al menos para él, no lo era.

Nadie, en su sano juicio, cruzaba miles de kilómetros para hibernar en un pueblo de cuarta y comprometerse con un chico vaca.

Simplemente, no lograba entenderlo y por ese motivo estaba mal.

El capitán no parecía ser un hombre poco agraciado. La mismísima Historia Reis, por más maléfica que fuera, le coqueteaba discretamente. Entonces ¿Por qué escoger a Eren? Obviamente no era atracción, no podía serlo. ¿Por qué escoger a algo que ya tenía dueño? Desde que fueran niños, Jean había puesto los ojos en el "chico vaca" e incluso tenía planes. Planes que nunca verían la luz del sol.

Sin embargo, una extraña sensación rondaba su pecho.

Sentía que su deber era hacer algo para separarlos, cualquier cosa.

Algún día Eren se lo agradecería, su lugar estaba en casa donde las burlas no lo alcanzaran. Como antes. Cuando la gente lastimaba a Eren hasta hacerlo llorar y él, como un buen amigo, solía reconfortarlo. En esos buenos tiempos, sus sonrisas eran solo para él, su comida, su imagen, todo. Y de alguna u otra forma...las cosas tenían que volver a ser como antes.

Jean no estaba acostumbrado a perder. Mucho menos algo que siempre considero como suyo.

Estornudó dentro de su celda, las pieles y brasero que le trajo Marco no servían para nada. Tiró las cosas al suelo, sin importarle que se estropearan. La única ventana dejaba entrar al frio, al menos su pelaje ya estaba completamente seco.

Quedaba una hora par que su castigo terminara. A Jean no le importó. Caminó hasta la puerta para ver a su custodio.

—Sasha —llamó a la chica que parada en la puerta no dejaba de mirar al cielo— ¿Quieres una manzana? —ofreció, sujetando la fruta que Marco había traído para él.

Ese era uno de los errores del capitán Levi, la chica patata era fácil de sobornar.

•(εïз).•*´¨`* •εïз•*´¨`*•.(εïз)•

Caléndulas.

Solo existía una modista, en todo el pueblo, que podía formar flores artificiales de ese tipo. Y esa modista era la madre de Connie.

Jean apoyó los brazos en el marco de la ventana de madera, mirando el interior de una habitación oscura con ganchos de ropa en cada pared y trémulos torsos humanos que sostenían pedazos de tela a medio coser.

Las doradas velas, protegidas por faroles de vidrio, iluminaban tenuemente el interior.

Ensimismado, no se atrevió a interrumpir al único visitante que examinaba las bonitas flores con detenimiento.

Cada pétalo estaba doblado a mano, dándole a la flor la forma de una bola simétrica con hojas de color naranja y amarillo. La textura parecía suave y por como su dueño tocaba la base de cada una, seguramente eran muy delicadas. Entonces el de ojos verdes procedió a tomar un pimpollo, perteneciente al ramo de bodas, y colocarlo en la base de la oreja. Los vivos colores resaltaron gracias a las gemas de sus ojos. Dos ligas se extendían por la parte trasera de su cuello cabelludo, dando lugar a un precioso velo transparente que armonizaba la cabeza de Eren. Una sonrisa burlona brotó en sus labios cuando vislumbró a Jean parado en la ventana.

—¿Hace cuánto que estás ahí? —le dijo, sin quitarse la flor de la cabeza.

—Acabo de llegar.

Eren frunció el ceño, preocupado.

—¿No deberías estar en tu celda, señor "puedo decir lo que yo quiera a mis superiores"?

—Sasha no es muy profesional a la hora de vigilar a sus presos.

La puertita se abrió y Jean tuvo que inclinar la cabeza para entrar a la habitación, volvió a cerrarla y admiró el espléndido ramo de caléndulas.

—Levi hizo el pedido hace un dos meses —contó el de ojos verdes, satisfecho—. No me gustaría llevar un ramo de verdad en la boda, y puedo conservarlos para siempre.

—Parecen costosas.

—La madre de Connie hizo una excepción —Eren cerró la ventana al darse cuenta de lo pálido que estaba su amigo— ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Congelado —fue la única respuesta que recibió.

—Tengo medicina para el resfrío en casa —se apresuró a decir, guardando el ramo en su caja de seda.

—Hey —la expresión de tristeza en su rostro sorprendió a Eren—, te preocupas por mí.

—Por supuesto —el mitad vaca descolgó su abrigo de la percha—, eres mi amigo, aunque seas un caballo de mierda.

Le dio la espalda a Jean para el ramillete envuelto dentro de una caja y se disponía a quitarse la flor del cabello y el velo cuando se sintió atrapado por una fuerte mano que lo sujetaba por el hombro derecho.

—Si tuvieras que elegir entre el capitán y yo —titubeó, algo extraño en él se retorcía— hipotéticamente hablando. ¿Cuál sería tu elección?

—¿Entre tú y…

—El capitán Levi.

Eren detuvo sus movimientos, quedando pasmado durante una milésima de segundo.

Bajó las manos del velo y encaró a Jean.

—Por supuesto que mi novio —le dijo, algo curioso.

—Tu novio —bufó con desdén—. Serás la esposa. Vaca gorda

—¿El golpe te afectó la cabeza? —recibió un empujón departe de Eren.

—¿Un velo? —rozó la mejilla del de ojos verdes para llegar hasta la bonita tela y estrujarla con odio— ¿Enserio, Eren? Ese hombre te ha cegado.

—No puedo creer que tú me digas eso —Eren apartó su mano de un manotazo.

—Yo no me visto como niña para tener contento a un viejo amargado.

—No hables así de Levi.

—Un contrato no es razón para casarse —soltó al fin.

—Siempre ha sido así, todo el mundo se casa por medio de contratos—excusó Eren— y Levi me ama. No es algo que te importe, es mi vida.

—Hablas como una criatura.

—Tú también —Eren golpeó con fuerza la mesa que estaba junto a ellos—. Solo ayúdame con esto —suspiró con enojo—. Creo que se atoró en mi cabello.

—Te ves ridículo.

—Jódete.

—Yo no te forzaría a usar un velo.

A punto de estallar, Eren lo miró con una enorme ira contenida.

—¿Este es tu traje? —sarcástico, Jean tocó al maniquí que vestía un elegante saco blando y corbata del mismo color—. Todos dicen que la novia perfecta es Historia Reis, a ella le quedaría mejor un vestido. ¿Acaso no encontraron nada de tu talla?

Eren abrió la boca como un pez ahogado.

—¿Qué demonios te hace creer que llevaré un vestido? —exclamó, agitando las ondas de su vaporoso velo.

—Tienes flores en el pelo —arrancó la caléndula con fuerza, tirándola al suelo, dejando a Eren en shock—. Y esa basura de seda que cuelga de tu cabeza ¿No piensas en lo ridículo que te ves, Eren?

El de ojos verdes retrocedió, azorado por la actitud tan fría y despiadada del mitad caballo. Rápidamente, se inclinó para recoger la flor y asegurarse de que no hubiera sufrido daños graves. La pezuña de Jean le impidió el paso, aplastando su pimpollo de pétalos de seda cuando estaba unos centímetros de alcanzarlo.

—¿¡Qué carajo, Jean!? —le gritó. Sin entender porque demonios su amigo actuaba de esa forma. ¿Acaso había hecho algo para merecer ese trato?

Jean decidió ignorarlo, a cada segundo que pasaba, se sentía más mezquino, más cruel.

—Eres un cobarde —soltó de repente.

La expresión confundida del de ojos verdes no tenía precio.

—Si viniste a lanzar mierda, mejor vete — manifestó Eren—, no te invitaré a mi boda.

A Jean solo le quedaba una carta para jugar, tenía que decir algo que calara hondo en Eren, algo que lo hiriera de verdad.

—Sé realista —articuló, con bastante veneno en sus palabras— ¿Porque alguien como él pondría sus ojos en alguien como tú? Deberías dejar que el capitán sea feliz con Historia Reis.

Las pupilas de Eren se dilataron, bajó la cabeza para ocultar toda su consternación y fingió desdén.

—¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿No merezco ser feliz?

—Tienes a Mikasa y Armin —y a mí—. Ellos estarán sorprendidos por tu boda, descontentos.

—Contentos —corrigió Eren, entrelazando las manos en busca de calor—, al igual que tú —se pellizcó el dorso y Jean pudo notar que había triunfado, estaba herido—. Supongo.

—Tienes el cuerpo de una vaca —dijo, mecánicamente, las palabras fluían de su boca con una increíble facilidad—, y eres feo.

Jean dio un paso hacia adelante, acorralándolo.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

Levantó la mirada, sus destellantes ojos verdes de cachorro se juntaron con los orbes castaños de Jean. Eren se mordió el labio inferior, sin negar nada de lo anteriormente dicho.

—La gente solo te valora porque eres el prometido del capitán —mintió.

—La gente suele decir muchas cosas.

—¿Nunca pensaste lo infelices que serían tus hijos si…heredaran tu apariencia?

—Levi dijo que eso no importa —incluso si lo que dijo Jean es mentira, todavía duele—. No quieras darte de listo, un idiota como tú no comprendería lo que es el amor.

Eso termina por exasperar a Jean. Furioso, consigo mismo y con la cobardía que le impide dejar los celos a un lado.

—¡No tengo idea de cómo lograran hacerlo! —grita—. ¡Es asqueroso!

—¡Cállate! —la voz de Eren se quebranta en ese instante— ¿Por qué tienes que recordarme todo eso?

Jean no lo entiende, Eren siempre ha sido alguien determinado quien no le importan el desprecio de otros. No comprende porque unas simples palabras pueden hacerlo llorar.

Y no le gusta que Eren lloré.

Su mano revolotea, indecisa, alrededor de la mejilla de Eren.

No puede dar marcha atrás. Ya fue demasiado lejos, unos cuantos centímetros más ni harían la diferencia. Eren acepta su disculpa, recostando la cara junto a él, pero rápidamente sus labios son atrapados por los de Jean.

Se siente muy cálido y dulce.

Tocar la fina seda de la boca de Eren, motivarlo a moverse, deslizarse hacia el peligro y empujar. Ere no está respondiendo, pero él quiere disfrutarlo un poco más, por lo que rompe toda distancia y lo fuerza a obtener un beso húmedo de su parte.

Las manos de Eren suben hacia su pecho y se detienen, empujándolo con violencia.

Todo esto es por su bien. ¿Qué no entiende? Lo está librando de las garras de ese hombre y la estúpida vaca se comporta de manera ingrata.

—Yo…no te quiero de esa forma, Jean.

Y eso es lo que obtiene por ayudar a Eren, un rechazo.

Duele un poco, como un aguijón quemando la parte posterior de su pecho.

Las caléndulas que adornan el cabello de Eren ahora están en el suelo, desmembradas. Jean podría sentir cierta empatía con esas flores, ambos trataron de hacer algo bueno pero no lo lograron.

—El capitán tampoco te quiere de esa forma —pero el veneno sigue fluyendo, es realmente bueno en eso.

—Vete de aquí.

—Lo estás arruinando todo, bastardo.

Siente los pesados pasos de las patas de Eren acercándose con rapidez, el puño levantado y mucha rabia contenida en sus hermosos ojos.

Aun así, el golpe no duele tanto como la sensación de no ser correspondido.

—¡Fuera!

Invierno es frio.

La puerta se cierra con un ruido seco.

Solo, en la intemperie, Jean atraviesa la solitaria calle hasta perderse entre una fila de árboles.

Al menos puede decir que lo intentó.

Copos de nieve caen, pegándose a sus cabellos, flotan en el aire y reparan las partes blancas que el sol ha derretido esa tarde.

Algo lo guía hasta el pie de la colina de flores, que ahora es una gran montaña lisa de nieve, donde está la casa de madera que el capitán compró hace unos meses.

Eren y él solían jugar cerca de los robles y nogales. Esconderse de los chicos malos en alguna de las habitaciones vacías, ver la llana extensión del prado y a los gatos vagabundos cazando presas para sus cachorros. Ese era su lugar favorito y Eren siempre dijo que quería vivir ahí.

Maldito bastardo que no puede admirar las cosas buenas de la vida, vaca gorda. No sabe que todo el mundo anda apostando cuánto durará su matrimonio. O quizá lo sabe.

Jean sube la colina, no sin poco esfuerzo, sus patas se hunden en la nieve.

Ahí está la casa de madera, le faltan algunas reparaciones en el tejado pero al parecer, el capitán arregló la cerca y algunos tablones sueltos.

Podría quedarse aquí por siempre.

Pero no le pertenece, ese ya no es su lugar.

Quieto como una piedra, contempla la chimenea del techo, su cola se agita con la ventisca blanca que anuncia el anochecer.

Muerde la parte interior de su mejilla, donde el golpe de Eren todavía duele.

Trata de no sentir frio pero no puede, entonces decide que es hora de bajar y volver a casa para despejar su mente. El capitán estará hecho una furia al enterarse que sobornó a Sasha y no quiere escuchar sus regaños.

Suspira, molesto por haber metido en problemas a todos. Pero una mancha borrosa lo distrae de sus pensamientos, la silueta de una chica menuda que tira agua en la bodega de la casa de la colina.

Jean trata de detenerla pero ella amenaza con verter todo el contenido que lleva.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

La chica de capa azul no responde, pero sus dorados cabellos la delatan.

Se trata de Historia.

—Yo…

El fuerte olor hace que arrugue la nariz.

—¿Qué demonios tratas de hacer?

—Creo que esto nos beneficiaría a ambos —se apresura a responder—, y si no lo apruebas —ella muestra una sonrisa llena de sarcasmo, conoce lo influenciable que puede llegar a ser— puedes tratar de detenerme.

Sus pequeñas manos de hada levantan la caja de cerillas, no tiene que ser un genio para deducir lo que pretende.

Los accidentes ocurren cada día.

Las cosas siempre suceden por una razón, solo tiene que dar una respuesta. De todas formas, ese ya no es problema suyo. Pero tarda demasiado en pensarlo, aunque su respuesta final siempre sería un rotundo no. Esa casa significa más para él que para el capitán y a nadie pareció importarle aquello.

Siempre es demasiado tarde para pensar las cosas y a veces cometemos errores demasiado grandes e incontrolables.

Jean la deja ir.

Sabe que va a arrepentirse por esto, pero no ahora.

Un punto negro se alza entre la nieve, la madera vieja es consumida con rapidez.

Decenas de gatos dejan sus camadas atrás y huyen del crepitante fuego destructor.

Invierno arde...

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Este capítulo fue escrito desde el punto de vista de Jean, es un idiota, un idiota que está enamorado de Eren.**

 **Viva Levi y su crush por las tetas de Eren (?)**

 **RESPUESTA CORTA A SUS REVIEW**

 **Luna de Acero:** Capítulos cortos antes del hard y drama, muchas gracias. También admiro tus fic, son mi sueño y emoción. Me mataste con "Atame a ti" (no puedo poner la tilde :,v) Cada vez que llamaban rata a Levi, recordaba el meme "rata de dos patas".

 **Nole:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, XD si, fue muy corto el capítulo. El siguiente seré más largo.

 **Charly Land:** Siempre me dejas tu gramito de amor y yo… no dejo nada ;A; eso va a cambiar, lo prometo.

 **Ame8910:** Me puse a fangirlear cuando supe que Mi flor de loto" sería un long-fic. Gracias por tus review, también te amodoro con todo mi corazón.

 **Acirema Kirkland:** 7w7r nuestra vaquita Eren es un amor, rebosa de perversión…ok no. Muchas gracias, tus review son mi vida.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Si, Eren es un chico. No tiene sheshes pero su un cuerpo de vaca XD al menos podrán tener hijos, muchos bebés del riren.

 **Lady:** Yo también detesto a Historia e este fic, per tenía que tener drama y no me gusta mucho la idea de una Mikasa celosa. Habré amor y besos, Levi ama a Eren, nunca lo engañaría con nadie.

 **Akuma doi:** La calentura es ternura…no, olvida lo que escribo. A mí me avergüenza un poco.

 **Shiro Nanori M:** jajajaja serías una gran vaca. Lamento la tardanza pero ya expliqué los motivos y no volverá a pasar, no te preocupes.

 **Fujimy:** Eres es inseguro debido a su cuerpo y cree que Levi merece algo mejor, pero pronto reaccionará.

 **Yuiko V. Riddle:** No lo haré, bueno, en algún momento dejaré de escribir pero ese momento todavía no ha llegado. Lamento la tardanza.

 **Maru de kusanagi:** Muchas gracias, también amé el anterior capítulo. Mis historias son sencillas, no tienen mucha fuerza :,v las escribo porque así me gustan. Te mando mis mejores deseos.

 **Remi ChanandlerBong:** Los viernes de la vaca…que tiempos, pero no volveré a saltar un solo viernes. Lo prometo. Me gusta el angst, pero a mi manera XD

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Lamentablemente no tendrá una buena lección. Bien, te explico. Los mitad hombre, en este fic, son como los centauros. Solo que en lugar de tener el cuerpo bajo de un caballo, tienen la forma de otros animales: vacas, toros, ciervos, hasta ahí llega mi imaginación. Pero tienen la apariencia de un centauro. Cuatro patas de animal y dos brazos. La portada tiene una imagen alusiva, Eren vaca siendo ordeñado por Levi.

 **Yoru cruz:** Muchas gracias, también am el fic. Asdfsgdfa aviva mi alma. Lamento la tardanza, no volveré a pasar.

 **deysizg501:** Eren lo superará con el tiempo, o tal vez no y entre en depresión y se muera –amo ese tipo de angst- pero no pasará aquí.

 **0Jaery0:** Llegó el cap…solo para ti 7w7r

 **Bossenbroek:** Contesto los review en la mañana XD siempre beteo tarde y ya es hora de dormir. Pero traje el capítulo, mucha gracias por esperar.

 **Nos leemos**


	8. Prímula

A Eren siempre le ha gustado la palabra etéreo, porque no existe y es impalpable, pero a la vez está ahí. Irreal.

Son esas promesas difíciles, que pocos entienden, y casi nadie ve. Como el amor.

Como aquello que bulle en el fondo de su estómago cuando observa a Levi Ackerman, el descontrol en sus venas y los fuertes latidos que hacen palpitar su corazón, es todo lo que puede percibir en ese instante. Todo eso que siente por un hombre al que apenas ha conocido hace pocos meses pero siente comprender de una manera tan profunda que llega a conmoverlo.

Y solo quiere retenerlo un poco más, a su lado.

La cabeza de Levi, choca suavemente contra su hombro. El libro resbala de sus manos y Eren no hace nada por despertarlo. No quiere que el magnífico cuadro perezca, es gracioso porque Levi duerme con el ceño fruncido y los labios rectos.

Echado sobre una mullida alfombra, junto a la chimenea, apoya los brazos en el cómodo sillón. Lo admira.

El de pelo negro yace apoyado en su lado izquierdo, con las piernas estiradas y los hombros caídos. Eren aprovecha para acomodarlo mejor, siente la cálida tensión de su mejilla y el perfume de su piel.

Luego de llegar a casa y tomar el té en un rinconcito de la sala, hablar de lo duro y trabajoso del día, reconfortarse brevemente, darse un beso. Le gustan mucho los besos, esas pequeñas muestras de afecto incondicional y placentero.

Son esos momentos de intimidad los que quiere atesorar por siempre.

La nieve golpea su ventana.

Solo entonces se percata de que ya es muy tarde y sacude el hombro del mayor para despertarlo.

—¿Sucede algo? —balbucea y Eren solo quiere echarse en sus brazos.

—Debes volver a casa.

Los ojos grises viran hacia la ventana y al blanco sol que se oculta en el horizonte. Parece desconcertado por el rápido paso del tiempo.

Sin embargo se levantará y recogerá el abrigo que cuelga de la percha.

Todavía tiene un deber que cumplir.

—Nos vemos mañana, mocoso.

Recién entonces, el de ojos verdes, podrá obtener su tan ansiado beso. A veces en la frente y, con suerte, en la boca. Durará buenos minutos para grabarlos en su memoria y volverá a preguntarse, mientras lo ve salir por la puerta ¿Cómo hizo aquel hombre para entrar en su corazón y adueñarse de todo?

Eso ese es el amor para Eren.

Fructífero y bondadoso. Eterno.

Y si pudiera describir todo aquello que siente, en una sola palabra, el nombre de una flor ocuparía su mente. El nombre de la flor que nace cuando el invierno está a punto de morir, y saluda a la primavera.

…

 **-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Prímula**

 _No puedo vivir sin ti._

…

—¿¡Quemaste mi casa y luego te rompiste un brazo tratando de remediar tu error!?

Vio como Jean torcía la boca, adolorido, encogiendo la cabeza de forma protectora para defender la integridad de sus oídos.

—Al menos lo intenté —respondió el mitad hombre, tirado en la blonda manta del suelo del sanatorio.

Las vendas y el brazo entablillado no se ven muy bien, muchos menos su cara cubierta de hollín, ni la camada de gatos que chillan acurrucados en una caja de madera. Por supuesto, la madre estaba muerta. Fue la única felina que no pudieron sacar del incendio y ahora, el criar a esa camada, era responsabilidad del descarado cara de caballo.

—Eres un… —dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente— un bandolero.

—No es así.

—No tienes nada con que excusarte —le gritó Eren— ¿De te ríes, imbécil?

Jean bajó la mirada hacia sus ubres.

—¿Sabías que esas cosas se mueven cuando gritas? —mencionó, refiriéndose a las rosadas tetas del de ojos verdes.

Ahora si podrá decir que Eren está furioso.

—¡Quemaste mi casa! —Reitera a gritos—, tú, Jean Kirstein, cometiste un crimen.

—Arréstame, vaca gorda.

Eren se mordió el labio inferior, incapaz de abalanzarse sobre Jean para matarlo a golpes. Aunque eso fue lo primero que se le ocurrió hacer cuando Connie vino corriendo hacia su casa, para anunciarle a gritos que los hombres del pueblo trataban de apagar el incendio de su casa con nieve. El incendio provocado por Jean, que estaba en el sanatorio de Mike. Y cientos de especulaciones corriendo por la boca de todos.

Nadie sabe que ocurrió, solo vieron a Jean tratando de sacar a los gatos calcinados y arrojar bolas de nieve hacia el inicio del fuego.

Aunque todavía queda una pregunta en el aire.

¿Por qué provocó aquel desastre?

El cree tener la respuesta, aunque no le gustaría decírsela a nadie. Mucho menos a Levi.

Y ahí está el problema más grande.

—Levi no se ha enterado —murmuró Eren, volviendo a concentrarse en su amigo equino.

La sonrisa de Jean se perdió gracias a aquellas cinco palabras.

—Por favor —Jean frunció las cejas— no lo dejes entrar.

Pero antes de que lograra responder, la madre del "delincuente" azota la puerta, ingresando y sorprendiéndolos ambos. Más que todo a Eren.

—Mamá.

—Señora Kirstein —saluda Eren, pero ella ni siquiera lo ve. Se aproximó a su hijo para preguntarle si estaba bien y al recibir una respuesta satisfactoria, comenzó a regañarlo.

Eren lo oía todo, en medio de un patético silencio que hacia juego con la mudez de Jean.

—Solo se quemó un poquito —declaró Jean. Bufando con rabia.

El de ojos verdes quiso echarse a reír, aunque no debería –dado que quemaron su casa-, por la situación de su amigo.

—¡Esto no es un juego de niños! —gritó ella, alarmada, soltando la oreja de su retoño, incluso los gatitos de la caja guardan silencio— ¡Y tú, Eren Jaeger!

Ahora él sería la siguiente víctima.

Se quedó estático, preparándose para los gritos sin raíz que ya veía caer sobre su lomo. Todo por culpa de Jean y sus arrebatos de locura contra su pobre casa. El de ojos verdes trató de no sentir culpa. Si no hubiera actuado de manera tan fría con Jean ¿Algo habría cambiado? Pero eso significaría terminar con Levi para estar con su mejor amigo, no era justo, no era algo que pudiera permitirse tan fácilmente. Tirar todo por la borda. Suprimir aquellos maravillosos sentimientos solo para…no herir a Jean.

—¿Por qué estás aquí? —la señora Kirstein fue directo al punto.

Eso lo puso muy nervioso.

La señora Kirstein es mucho más alta que Eren. Esbelta, en realidad. Y mitad humana. Tiene el cabello ceniza y la mirada más mortífera que su propia madre.

—¿Porque no? —se limitó a decir, recordándose a sí mismo que de todas formas, Jean era su amigo.

—Fue mi culpa —Jean trató de incorporarse, sujetando el brazo de su madre—. No tienes porque molestar a Eren.

—Vamos, no eres un mártir —reprochó el de ojos verdes.

—Un vándalo —corrigió ella—, eso es lo que es.

—Mamá.

Un manotazo lo dejó por unos instantes.

—Trajiste la vergüenza a nuestra familia, tu padre está enfermo —le recriminó su madre— ¿¡Cómo te atreves a cometer semejante estupidez!?

—Lo siento.

—En cuanto a ti —ahora es su turno, aunque no haya hecho nada malo— ¿Que hace alguien ya comprometido, encerrado en la sastrería, junto a MI hijo?

Oh.

¿Cómo sabe ella que estuvo ahí?

Se supone que se encontraban solos y después de todo, aquello solo fue algo de menor importancia. Excepto por el accionar de Jean.

—La madre de Connie terminó la ropa que usaré en mi boda —no tiene escapatoria—, solo fui a probarme algunas cosas y vi a "Jeambo" por casualidad.

—Es totalmente cierto, madre —la pálida cara de Jean no tiene precio.

Ni la suya.

Si tan solo alguien se enterara que ellos…que Jean lo besó…

Un frio escalofrió recorrió su columna y por primera vez sabe que eso que siente se llama miedo.

Malditas tradiciones arcaicas. La gente de ahora es capaz de generar un tremendo escándalo por cualquier cosa, incluso si esa pequeña cosa signifique que alguien comprometido tenga encuentros casuales con su mejor amigo.

—Es indecente, niño —ella lo apuntó con su bonito dedo—. Pronto estarás casado, pero tienes el descaro de encerrarte junto a hombres solteros.

—Es mi amigo —respondió.

—Somos amigos —expuso el cara de caballo.

—Por supuesto, amigos de la infancia ¿No? Entonces ¿Porque no te casas con él, Jean? —chilló ella, indignada por algo que no lograba comprender del todo—. Se preguntan, porque Jean Kirstein quemó la casa del capitán y las malas lenguas dijeron que…que ustedes dos se ven a solas en la sastrería. Y tuvieron una discusión. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

—No todo el mundo —su prometido nunca lo sospecharía.

Pero ni la buena estrella de Eren y Jean, juntas, podrías rivalizar contra esa persona. Esa persona y su maldita suerte.

—Te equivocas.

No, definitivamente no quería correr y saltar por la ventana. O podría asesinar a Jean y morir con el secreto. Incluso un desmayo sería factible, así no tendría que explicar muchas cosas inexplicables.

—Capitán Ackerman —la señora Kirstein se volteó para ver al hombre parado en la puerta.

Eren no tenía que hacer lo mismo para saber lo que ella estaba viendo en ese instante, uno sesenta de altura y cara de póquer. Cabello reluciente y manos sucias, descarnadas por ayudar a apagar un fuego insignificante. Lo conoce perfectamente bien, tanto que no quiere verlo. No ahora. Por favor, no ahora.

Maldito pequeño pueblo donde todos se enteran de todo en un santiamén. Y donde exageran las cosas. No quiere ni imaginar lo que la gente le dijo sobre Jean y él, sobre la casa quemada. Lo que la gente piensa.

—Siento interrumpir —obviamente esa cortesía es fingida.

—Mi hijo, mi familia y yo estamos muy apenados por lo sucedido.

La chillona voz del infierno ahora es suave y dulce. Eren quisiera tener la misma facilidad de habla y pasarle a todos por encima.

—Su esposo lo comentó —Levi pasa de largo, alineándose junto a Eren, y baja la vista hasta el cuerpo inmóvil de Jean— Kirstein —su voz está ronca, posiblemente porque estuvo gritando— ¿Cómo sigue tu brazo, luego de tratar de quemar mi casa y apagarla con bolas de nieve?

Jean aproximó la caja para revisar que las crías no hayan muerto. Fingiendo indiferencia.

—Excelente, señor —manifestó.

La señora Kirstein reaccionó escandalizada.

—¡Jeambo, discúlpate ahora mismo!

—Ya me disculpe —alegó con sorna—, con Eren.

—Discúlpate con el capitán —la señora Kirstein le arrebató la caja— sin reclamos. Yo me encargo de esto que provocaste…vándalo.

Eren se niega a moverse o mirar a su prometido. Solo quiere decirle que, cualquier cosa que haya escuchado, no es verdad. Nunca le sería infiel.

Entonces la mano del mayor roza suavemente la suya, manchando sus dedos con un poco de hollín. Transmitiendo confianza.

—Lo lamento mucho señor —La monótona disculpa de Jean vuelve a llamar su atención—, por favor no castigue a mis padres. Todo fue mi culpa. De todas formas, la casa quedó intacta.

—Eso es cierto —aseveró él, sin saber por qué estaba defendiéndolo—, los daños pueden ser reparados. Solo se quemó parte de la madera vieja del portón y la ventana quedó ennegrecida. Incluso los gatos volvieron a anidar el sótano.

Levi cruzó los brazos, repasando las palabras de su novio.

—Tienes razón, no fue un incidente grave.

—Es usted tan bueno como todo el mundo dice —la señora Kirstein le regalo la más grande de sus sonrisas. Prometiendo guardar el secreto, y puso un paquete en sus manos, como prueba de agradecimiento—, escuche que le gustan estas galletas —sacó un paquete de papel para entregárselo a Levi—, las hice solo para usted.

La media sonrisa del de pelo negro no pudo ser más falsa.

—Que amable.

—Hipócrita —reclamó Jean— ¡Auch! Mamá ¡No tires de mi oreja frente al capitán!

Ambos se quedaron viendo como la mujer mitad humana y su hijo se enzarzaban en una patética pelea de manos. Levi los detuvo antes de que dejaran caer la caja.

—Pero quisiera hablar a solas —aclaró— con su hijo.

Ella cerró la boca cuando pensaba en reclamarle, sus ojos se desplazaron con inseguridad pero accedió. Desapareciendo del pequeño cuarto blanco junto a la caja de gatos.

El silencio fue compartido. Hasta que Levi, el hombre más seco y torpe en las cosas románticas, tomó su mano entrelazando los dedos con fuerza. Negándose a soltarlo, y encaró a Jean.

—¿Besaste a mi prometido?

Si la madre de Jean era directa, entonces, Levi era despiadado con su franqueza.

Eren pudo ver como la manzana de adán de Jean se movía, tragando incómodo. Intentó liberarse del bruto agarre de Levi pero fue en vano. Toda la posesividad y enojo que emanaba, era algo nuevo para ver en un hombre que aunque serio y perfecto, es torpe e imperfecto para demostrar amor.

—Larga historia —articuló Jean—, me siento muy cansado para contarla en este momento.

—Es mejor dejarlo así —se entrometió Eren.

—No —la frente del mayor se arrugó y aunque no mostraba expresión alguna, sus ojos lo decían todo—.Quiero saberlo ahora.

—Levi…

—Ahora —dijo en voz alta y firme, no como el amante cariñoso o el capitán formal.

Eren sintió como su mano titubeaba entre soltarlo o no.

En realidad todo se trataba de un mal entendido. Levi tenía que saberlo. Saber que él nunca estuvo engañándolo con Jean y que ese beso no fue mutuo, que no había ni habría nada entre ellos. Todo se trataba de una equivocación y la mala lengua de alguna chismosa.

Decidió ser completamente franco, sin sonar como un niñito que se deja llevar por la corriente. Ya que Jean nunca iba a tener el valor para encarar a ese hombre.

—Fue un error, Levi —le dijo, oprimiendo su mano—. Sabes que yo nunca me atrevería a hacerte daño.

Jean se tocó el brazo enyesado, bajando la cabeza.

—Te creo —los hombros del mayor se relajaron.

—Estoy enamorado de Eren —confesó Jean—. Nunca supe cómo decírselo y cuando lo vi con aquel velo, era mi última oportunidad. Solo lo besé y el idiota me golpeó en la cara. No pasó nada. Eren no es ese tipo de persona.

—A diferencia de ti —susurró Eren.

—Tienes pelotas para decirlo frente a mí, Kirstein —soltó Levi.

—Usted no lo merece.

—Eren —Levi ignoró su comentario— ¿Amas a Jean Kirstein?

El de ojos verdes se pus pálido. Miles de cosas rondaban por su cabeza pero no quería defraudar a Levi, aunque ene se mismo instante estuviera confundido.

—No. Lo siento pero no siento nada por ti —rezongó— además…quemaste mi casa.

—Yo no quemé tu casa —lo enfrentó Jean.

—Ja, no hay nadie quien te crea cara de caballo —encaró Eren.

—No lo hizo —negó Levi.

—Capitán.

—Levi.

—Una venganza de esa magnitud, es infantil y estúpida —aclaró— incluso para alguien de mente tan corta como la tuya, Kirstein. Tú no causaste el incendió, pero lo dejaste ser. Y supongo que no dirás el nombre del culpable ¿No?

—No, no lo diré señor.

—Como gustes —aproximó a Eren hacia si—. Prepararé tu castigo cuando vuelvas al reclutamiento. Vámonos, Eren.

El plúmbeo cielo terminaba de pasar ante sus ojos.

Los últimos pobladores se despidieron del capitán y fingieron no ver a Eren.

Ya sabía que no tenía una ínfima oportunidad con ellos, lo consideraban como el chico vaca que le arrebató el esposo a Historia Reis. Pero agradecía que todos se hubieran unido para salvar su casa.

—¿Quieres tomar el té conmigo?

Levi le ofreció el brazo, parado en la inhóspita calle.

—¿Te ofreces para llevarme? —Eren dejó que sus codos se juntaran y caminaron pausadamente.

—Creí que estarías un poco alterado —confesó Levi.

—Lo estuve, por un momento.

—Encontraré a la persona que lo haya hecho, mocoso.

—Gracias por confiar en mí, Levi.

—Y nos casaremos, dentro de dos semanas —anunció— a inicios de primavera.

Antes de que se hubiese dado cuenta, ya habían llegado al cerco amurallado de su casa. Rodeados por pinos y abetos olorosos.

Miles de hormiguitas recorrían su estómago, causándole un malestar indebido.

Confuso, fijó los ojos en el suelo, sin saber que pasaba. O porque veía las cosas de diferente manera, justo ahora. Cuando por fin, iba a ser feliz.

Suspiro para intentar tranquilizarse un poco.

—Dame tu mano —sumergido en su propio mundo, Levi se separó de él para sacar una cajita del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo.

No quería romperle el corazón.

—Anillos gemelos —comentó, entre emocionado y reprimido. Al ver el par de aros dorados que descansaban sobre un colchón oscuro de seda.

—Sí —el mayor deslizó uno de los aros en su dedo, complacido al ver cuán bien le quedaba—. Los trajeron mucho antes de lo previsto.

—Es muy pronto, Levi.

—La primavera está cerca —contestó el otro—, tus padres, mi tío y los tuyos vienen en camino.

—Sigue siendo muy pronto —discutió Eren, con un tono más alto de lo que hubiera querido

Toda la tranquilidad del de pelo negro, se esfumó en segundos.

—Acordamos eso.

—Yo…

—Ven, entremos —le interrumpió, haciendo el ademán de abrir su puerta.

—Espera —Eren sujetó su muñeca.

—¿Es por Kirstein?

—No —negó—. Me gustas Levi, me gustas mucho. Solo puedo verte a ti de esa manera.

Recordaba las flores pisoteadas en el suelo y las mordientes palabras de Jean.

 _"¿Un velo? ¿Enserio Eren? Ese hombre te ha cegado"_

Y la verdad de sus palabras.

 _"Te vez ridículo"_

Todos decían que la novia perfecta era Historia Reis, y no él. Alguien tan imperfecto y con una vida revuelta, Levi merecía algo mejor. En cambio él, se veía ridículo.

Levi cerró la cajita de golpe.

Seccionando cada una de sus palabras.

Chasqueó la lengua y lo soltó.

—Creo que ya es tarde —le dijo—, mañana enviaré personas para que refaccionen la pared dañada de la casa en la colina.

—Lo siento. A veces las cosas no salen como uno las tiene previstas —explicó— ahora estoy muy confundido. Solo quiero estar solo.

—Las invitaciones ya se enviaron.

—¡Lo sé!

—Vine al pueblo —Levi dejó que los verdes ojos de Eren se apartaran— para casarme. En un principio me dio igual con quien fuera, con Historia, contigo o con una roca —confesó—. Es por eso que quise adelantar la boda y dejar a un lado el patético tiempo de noviazgo forzado.

—No tienes que explicármelo todo.

—Me enamoré de ti, mocoso.

Y una pequeñita herida rasgó algo en su interior.

¿Por qué siempre tenía que arruinar las cosas?

¿Por qué alguien tan perfecto como Levi tuvo que fijarse en alguien como él?

—Pero no voy a forzarte —continuó el otro.

—Yo te amo, Levi —se apresuró a decirle.

—Distanciémonos por una semana —le pidió el mayor—. Si no estás seguro, puedes devolverme el anillo.

Como no dijo nada, Levi sello la promesa con un beso en la frente.

Y durante todos esos días sin él, Eren se dio cuenta de algo.

Invierno es frio.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Para mí sigue siendo viernes(?)**

 **RESPUESTAS CORTAS A LOS REVIEW:**

 **Guest:** El lemon viene en el siguiente capítulo, iba a ponerlo aquí pero es tan largo (cuatro hojas)que decidí esperar.

 **Xochilt Oda:** Al final Jean pudo confesar lo que sentía y ser rechazado ene se instante. Lo admito, Levi y Eren se aman tan profundamente que ninguno de los dos puede amar a otro.

 **Maru de Kusanagi:** Soy fan del Jeren que termina mal(¿?) Ambos son tiernos.

 **Remi ChanandlerBong:** Historia tendrá lo que merece, más o menos, pero Jean es tan inocente y tonto. Si, me atrae de alguna manera. El próximo capítulo tendra lemon.

 **Charly Land:** Mi sueño encarnado, bella Charly que siempre me deja su bonito review yo no te merezco. Pero hago este fic para ti. Espero que te guste mucho.

 **Ame8910:** También te amodoro, eres mi flor de loto. Tú y tus fanfic. Aquí traje la actualización tardía.

 **kotoko-noda:** El amor puede con Jean y le rompí el corazón aquí

 **MagiAllie:** ¿Cómo adivinaste? Armin está enamorado de Jean, pero eso se verá al final del capítulo. Viva el jearmin.

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Necesitaba algo de drama, pero ya se viene el hard con los babys de ambos. Los bebés QWQ estoy emocionada.

 **Lady:** Si, Jean lo golpeó muy fuerte en la autoestima y eso tuvo repercusiones para la boda. Espero que no se cancele y que Levi no se case con Historia por despecho.

 **Nole:** Levi love es amor y más cuando le gusta chupar cada parte de Eren vaca…ok fue muy raro.

 **Yoru cruz:** El amor es confuso, creo. Jean es joven y tonto para comprender lo que siente. La casa no se quemó viva yo. Tampoco me agrada Historia, en este fic.

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Todavía no tengo idea de cómo hacer para que Historia pague por todo. Pero algo vendrá a mi mente. La boda se acerca. ashfdsagdfasgh

 **Akane Miyazaki:** Romperle el corazón a Jean es uno de mis hobbies favoritos. Existe cierta química entre él y Eren en varios fic y eso me duele QWQ

 **Shippus:** Bienvenida, el drama gratis me gusta. Cuando coloco drama ya no puedo parar. Pero más me gusta el lemon. Y habrá mucho lemon.

 **0Jaery0:** Gracias por seguir esta historia rara, y por dejarme review y amarme :3

 **Nos leemos**


	9. Geranio

**-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Geranio**

 _"Soy feliz de tenerte"._

 _…_

 _…_

Tres días.

Eren recorrió la viña congelada de extremo a extremo y, junto a la señora Springer, pudo reparar las caléndulas rotas para su boda.

Los confusos sentimientos se abandonó dejaron de aglomerarse al cuarto día.

Jean tenía cierta razón. No quería ser la perfecta excusa para que la gente se burlara de Levi.

Cuatro días sin verlo.

No, definitivamente no lo extrañaba.

Quizá sí, solo un poquito.

Giraba el anillo en su dedo de vez en cuando, más que todo en las tardes, sintiendo su peso y suave textura. Un aro que simbolizaba una unión de por vida, el amor eterno. bAlgo para lo que aún no estaba listo. O al menos, eso creía.

Porque cuando golpearon su puerta, al séptimo día, no pudo evitar trotar ligeramente para alcanzar la perilla y echarse en brazos de Levi. Sin embargo, la persona que lo visitó no fue Levi sino la señora de la panadería, con un enorme Baumkuchen, recién sacado del horno, envuelto en una bolsa de papel. Un apetitoso regalo que lamentablemente no le quitó las ganas de ver a su novio.

Y no fue la única en llegar.

El señor Homseft, de la carpintería, y varias mujeres llevaron pequeñas latas en conservas de fruta de la temporada, quesos y leche fresca, huevos y pastel de pollo con alubias. Tarta de limón y pan con crema. Incluso Hannes le trajo una especie de sopa suiza con trozos de conejo cortados en cubitos.

Las visitas transcurrieron durante todo el día, como una sinfonía grave y mal entonada que no podía detener. Todos llegaban para darle algo. Todos, menos esa persona.

Eren terminó por creer que toda aquella cortesía, nunca antes demostrada, se debía a una inocente lástima generada porque ellos creían que Levi lo había botado.

No puedo evitar sentirse miserable, incluso ofendido. Prometiendo cerrar la puerta en la cara del siguiente que trajera su lástima hasta su pórtico. Para su desdicha esa siguiente persona era el señor Reis, alcalde del pueblo, hombre magnánimo de negocios, y no pudo pedirle que se desapareciera de su vista.

El señor Reis y Eren, eran mitad hombres, por lo que no necesitaron sillas. Aunque la mesa enana les sirvió para depositar el servicio de té y la caja.

Desde hace varias generaciones, los Reis tenían la costumbre de casar a sus hijas con los guardias del pueblo. Una tradición bien arraigada, a excepción de esta vez. Ya que "el raro hijastro de Erwin Smith había logrado engatusar a Levi Ackerman". Y ahora el padre de Historia estaba en su sala, donde él y Levi habían compartido muchos besos indecentes y tazas de té negro.

¿Acaso estaba ahí para golpearlo?

El señor Reis le mostró una amable sonrisa que casi rayaba en lo gentil. Todo su pelaje blanco relucía, con la cola peinada y las patas inmaculadamente nevadas. Como un centauro perfecto.

—Nunca lo habría esperado —dijo, con aquella voz gruesa y un poco ronca—, pero eres lindo.

La sangre subió por sus mejillas y se negó bajar. Eren carraspeó dejando la bandeja, con las bonitas tazas de Carla, sobre la mesa. Caminando torpemente como su _gordo_ cuerpo se lo permitiera.

Nunca nadie, a excepción de su madre y Levi, lo había llamado lindo. Tampoco era como si a la gente del pueblo le gustara observarlo, todos se sentían incómodos con su presencia. No lo decían voz alta pero evitaban verlo con mayor detalle y les cubrían la cara a sus hijos cuando pasaba. Incluso logró recordar aquella vez, cuando su madre lo llevó a la escuela y todos le preguntaron si era niña o niño, y no supo que responder. Solo pudo ocultar la cara en las faldas de su madre cuando las burlas comenzaron, ocultar sus rechonchas mejillas de bebé por donde gruesas lágrimas empezaron a caer sin vergüenza alguna. Fue en ese entonces cuando Erwin decidió darle clases dentro de casa, hasta que Carla lo forzó a reinsertarse al mundo nuevamente.

Eren no se consideraba bonito, mucho menos lindo. Tampoco el niño llorón de antes, si alguien lograba insultarlo se llevaba un golpe en la cara como regalo.

Es por eso que si un enorme barco se estrellara contra el techo y los matara a ambos o mil Historias cayeran como arpías sobre su cabeza, no estaría tan sorprendido como ahora.

No porque el señor Reis lo llamara lindo, sino porque sacó una mediana caja de cartón y la puso entre la bandeja de galletas y el florero vacío. Abriendo la tapa con ambas manos para mostrar su espléndido contenido.

Un magnífico velo, con ribetes de encaje y broche de plata, descansaba en el fondo.

Se asustó al reconocerlo, ese velo le pertenecía a la señora Reis. Esa mujer que no reparaba en gastos cuando se trataba de vestir. No quiso tocarlo, por temor de arruinar la tela o ensuciarla, aunque sus dedos estaban relativamente limpios en ese instante.

—Es precioso —admiró, con sinceridad genuina.

—La gente del pueblo decidió unirse para traer regalos, tras escuchar la historia de Levi —explicó el mitad hombre—, mi esposa y yo decidimos contribuir.

Entonces se enteró de motivo de los regalos y las inesperadas visitas. No eran visitas consuelo porque su novio lo hubiese abandonado, sino un preludio a las felicitaciones por la boda que se celebraría dentro de poco.

—Creí que nadie querría venir —insinuó, mientras trataba de disimular el temblor de sus manos cuando le ofrecieron tomar el velo y levantarlo, viendo como la vaporosa tela se extendía orgullosamente por el aire.

—Erwin se encargó de invitar a todos —contestó el ex alguacil— y no quise ser la excepción. A la gente del pueblo le agradas mucho.

Aquella revelación sorprendió al de ojos verdes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, todavía reacio a soltar el velo.

—Eres amable.

—La gente —titubeó, acariciando el broche de plata con forma de un bello geranio— suele evitar mi presencia todo el tiempo —no quería sonar quejoso—. Y tampoco entiendo el motivo por el cual me haya regalado esto.

—Escuché que el hijo de la señora Jean rompió el tuyo —contó el mitad hombre, refiriéndose al velo que Jean había arrancado de su cabellera—,lo hablamos junto con mi esposa, no fue algo precipitado y llegamos a la conclusión de que si Historia no usará ese velo, eres el perfecto candidato para ser el propietario. Te lo mereces.

—Pero ella es su hija.

—Y cometió muchos errores —recalcó, frunciendo el ceño—. Lamento el incendió ocurrido en tu casa.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver con ustedes —acarició la seda sintiendo un estremecimiento ante su finura.

—Te equivocas, Eren.

El de ojos verdes levantó la vista, aguantando las ganas de abrirse de piernas para estar más confortable. No quería ser indecente, así que aguantó el tenue calambre que escalaba su pata derecha.

No se encontraba a gusto hablando con aquel hombre, no sabía cómo comportarse o que decir para no ofenderlo.

—Historia…quiero decir…su hija ha estado un poco inquieta estos días —insinuó, recordando las pedradas recibidas hace tiempo—. Realmente me siento incómodo con los Reis. Si acepto esto, Levi se molestará conmigo.

Odiaba la etiqueta, aquella que le obligaba a decirle que su hija era una perra sin corazón.

—He oído que el alguacil no ha vuelto a tu casa —cambió de tema el otro.

—Sí, decidimos permanecer un tiempo a solas.

—En ese tiempo, las visitas de mi hija al cuarto del alguacil fueron muy recurrentes y bien recibidas —confesó el señor Reis, ajeno al dolor que le causaba a Eren—.Ciertamente me sentí aliviado, creí que Levi había recapacitado y rompería su compromiso contigo. Pero mi esposa encontró esto —continuó, sacando una capa de color azul metal, cubierta de hollín y quemada por uno de los extremos—. Era su favorita. Yo creo que mi hija ha ido demasiado lejos para complacernos. Recordaras que deseamos que Levi sea parte de nuestra familia.

Eren no supo si el señor Reis quería presumir la ropa costosa o trataba de hacerlo desistir para que rompiera con Levi. Pero comenzaba a hartarse de ello.

—No entiendo.

—Historia intentó quemar la casa de la colina —se decidió al fin, quitándose un peso de encima—, no fue Jean.

Eso explicaba muchas cosas, sin embargo la acusación era increíble.

Además ¿Por qué el cara de caballo no la delató?

Si repasaba los sucesos, todo coincidía un poco. Jean pudo haber llegado en el momento exacto, he intentado apagar el incendio. Pero las llamas lo sofocaron.

Todavía quedaba el hecho de que Levi buscaba al verdadero culpable.

—Un velo nuevo no arregla los daños, tampoco quiero venderme a usted —recriminó, soltando con brusquedad el accesorio dentro de la caja.

Lamentó haberlo tirado de esa forma,pero no pensaba retractarse.

—Es un regalo.

—Parece un soborno.

—Puedes quedártelo —solicitó— es un regalo, no un soborno.

Cohibido, no deseaba rechazar el regalo. Era hermoso, magnifico, sin embargo conllevaba una carga demasiado pesada para soportarla.

—Mi hija esta arrepentida por lo sucedido —volvió a decir el señor Reis— la quiero mucho y deseaba lo mejor para ella, pero no a este precio. Solo quiero que guardes el secreto, parece injusto pero es la única hija que tengo. Por favor, no arruines su prestigio.

—¿Como ella arruinó el mío?—susurró.

—Sé que eres alguien sensato y amable, Eren.

Sonrió con cierto desdén.

—Si acepto casarme con Levi —manifestó, recibiendo el velo de vuelta y mirándolo con cariño— me hará falta.

—Completamente —aceptó el señor Reis.

Ya no podía dar marcha atrás. A pesar de todo el daño causado, era él quien tenía el anillo y la última decisión, eso lo hizo sentir especial. Diferente.

Tampoco quería ingresar en el círculo vicioso de la venganza. Ella no lo merecía.

Amaba y deseaba casarse con Levi. Demostrarle a todos que él era alguien por quien valía la pena apostar.

Esa era su lucha. Una que ya estaba ganada y solo quería cerrar el ciclo de una vez por todas.

Las mañanas pasaron y las frías noches de invierno comenzaron a decaer sin consuelo. El río creció hasta alcanzar su máximo caudal, las verdes hojas por fin pudieron ver la luz del día y los gatos monteses comenzaban a salir de sus cuevas y cazar a los últimos ratones pardos.

Las prímulas estallaron sobre la tierra fértil, pero murieron congeladas antes de mostrarse por completo. Los trabajadores su padre comenzaron a desnudar el viñedo, preparándolo para la siguiente siembra. La gente no dejaba de visitarlo.

Aun con todo el apoyo, Levi no volvió a casa. Ni Eren se animó a cruzar esa invisible línea para enfrentarlo.

Esa mañana, recibió dos cartas.

La primera pertenecía a Erwin, con su prolija y apretada letra le informaba que él y su madre volverían una semana antes de la boda. Junto con sus tías, su padre Grisha y la sorpresa de un nuevo hermanito en camino.

La segunda, con una escritura desgarbada y propia de las personas que no gustan escribir, le hacía saber que "el tío Ackerman" planeaba asistir a la boda y conocer a la hermosa novia que su hijo había logrado encandilar.

Eren se sintió ofendido. Y, joder, él era…era un él, no una ella. No tenía pene, pero era un chico, un hombre que también podía ser herido en su orgullo masculino. Levi pudo haber mantenido al tanto a su tío, pero prefirió no hacerlo.

¿Acaso nadie quiere pensar en los sentimientos de la vaca?

Si alguna vez se sintió miserable, ahora debería sentirse como todo un maldito suicida.

Su padre Grisha Jaeger, el tipo que se fue a comprar tabaco y no volvió nunca más, estaría en su boda. Con aquella odiosa mujer por la que abandonó a su madre y el odioso niño mono. Por si no fuera poco, Erwin había embarazado a su madre.

¿Cómo pudo ser posible eso?

Contuvo una arcada al imaginar a su padrastro teniendo relaciones con su querida madre, que en paz descanse si no se rompió en el proceso.

Malditos traumas de la infancia.

Bufó en silencio, moviendo la cola sin percatarse de ello.

Tenía hambre, la tienda de comestibles se hallaba cerca de la guardia y Levi estaba ahí.

La sola idea de verlo, lo emocionó mucho. Pero no tenía la certeza de que Levi sintiera lo mismo.

Su mente comenzó a dar vueltas, como un buitre en busca de carroña. Solo se acercaría y ya, nada más.

Suspiró, él nunca había hecho nada lindo por Levi, teniendo en cuenta que Levi siempre le llevaba algo o lo trataba con cariño.

Derrotado, bajó las manos golpeándose los nudillos contra el borde de la mesa de trabajo de Erwin.

Maldijo en voz baja, dando una patadita al suelo. Oh, y entonces vio el papel de seda que mostraba una esquina de su estilizado cuerpo bajo la pila de libros de su padrastro. Apartó los tomos en cuanto la increíble idea vino a su mente. Doblando los cuatro extremos hasta formar una especie de embudo plano, enrolló la lámina y la cortó en un perfecto cuadrado que fue expandiendo por uno de los extremos, sin soltar la punta inicial. Era un experto en ese tipo de trabajo manual, su madre se había encargado de enseñarle algunas cosas. Satisfecho con el resultado, tiró del borde y la flor se abrió con sus cinco pétalos redondeados.

Levi era un apasionado por las flores, aunque las odiara, su tío mantenía en pie un invernadero en la capital. Le enseñó todo lo que sabía sobre ellas. Siempre se encargaba de obsequiarle alguna de estas, como el girasol de cristal que guardaba junto a su ventana.

Sin dar cuenta del tiempo perdido, fue doblando y cortando, algo que relajaba su estado de ánimo y aunque perdió un par de hora, logró componer un geranio. Idéntico al broche de plata de la señora Reis, el broche que ahora le pertenecía.

Cayó en cuenta que era su propia debilidad lo que lo llevaba a rehuir a su prometido.

El temor a la crítica y rechazo, estaba en él. Aun cuando Levi le demostrara cada hora de cada día, que él era hermoso.

Con la cesta de compras bajo el brazo se encontró en medio de una calle atestada de gente que realizaba sus compras de última hora. Lo reconocieron y mantuvieron una distancia prudente, Eren trató de ignorar a algunos cuyas miradas se dirigían a su entrepierna y aminoró el paso con discreción hasta ingresar a la tienda de comestibles.

Solo compró lo necesario, llenando la cesta con productos para preparar la cena durante toda la semana. Solo le faltaban algunos sacos de manteca y una lata de café. Afortunadamente, eran las últimas cosas en su lista.

No levantó la cabeza cuando el sonido de unos pasos acercándose, se detuvieron abruptamente junto a él.

Sea quien fuere, la persona se quedó esperando su turno. Un poco avergonzado por utilizar casi todo el espacio del camino, culpen a su cuerpo de vaca, decidió hacerse a un lado pero una mano lo detuvo y con los dedos pellizcó suavemente el pelaje de su lomo.

Eren reconoció su toque al instante.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—preguntó, pareciendo mucho más duro de lo que pretendía ser.

Sin ánimos de verlo a la cara.

—Escuche que vieron a una vaca comprando cosas —respondió el de pelo negro, con la voz suave y calmada— y decidí cerciorarme de que fuera cierto.

—Algunas costumbres nunca cambian —protestó, levantando una lata redondeada del estante superior.

—No —lo detuvo Levi, cogiendo otra y metiéndola en la cesta sin su consentimiento—, esta marca es mejor.

—A mí me gusta la otra.

—Tienes mal gusto, mocoso —una pequeña sonrisa se curvó en los labios del alguacil, quien parecía casi feliz de verlo.

Intercambiaron un par de miradas antes de que Eren suspirara pesadamente y se dirigiera al mostrador. Seguido de Levi.

Pagó por lo comprado dejando que Levi se encargara de llevar las cosas.

Sintió como sus brazos se alojaban cuando el codo del mayor chocó contra él y una descarada caricia encendió sus ubres.

Tenía razón, algunas costumbres…nunca cambian.

También se sentía feliz.

Que el mayor hubiera llegado tan pronto significaba que estaba ansioso por verlo.

Se casarían pronto, ahora caminaban juntos. La hueca y mareante sensación de quererlo cerca embargó su vientre, pasando oleadas cálidas de afecto por todo su cuerpo.

De pronto no existía nadie, solo ellos dos.

Alguien que lo aceptaba y amaba tal y como era, alguien que lo quería con locura aunque le costara un millón de años demostrarlo.

La gente se quedaba viéndolos al pasar. Muchos saludaban a Levi y se aventuraban a verlo a él. Otros contenían alguna mueca de desdén, pero aun así, todo era perfecto.

—Esperaba que vinieras a casa —mencionó Eren.

Como si aguardara aquello, Levi dirigió sus profundos ojos grises hacia los contrarios.

—Tenía otras cosas en mente —le dijo.

Eren se sintió triste, pero volvió sus ojos a Levi y no puedo dudar que lo amaba.

—¿Más importantes que tu prometido? —flanqueó, siguiendo su juego.

—Sí.

Caminaron despacito, tomando el tiempo prestado. Hasta llegar al borde de la colina donde Levi detuvo su paso y señaló la casa reconstruida.

—Sígueme —ordenó.

—Se hace tarde.

Haciendo caso omiso, lo guió hasta el sendero de la colina. Subieron el camino aprovechando los últimos rayos de sol que les alumbraban el paso.

Levi era fuerte, decidido, siempre callado pero con una mente donde sus pensamientos zumbaban a todas horas.

Especialmente cuando se trataba de él y las sorpresas que preparaba.

Eren admiró la obra, con los ojos muy abiertos. No había nadie en rededor pero la casa de la colina, más imponente que nunca, pareció recibirlos con los brazos abiertos.

—La gente del pueblo se encargó de repararlo todo —soltó Levi, desistiendo de contar más. Eren pudo sacar sus propias conclusiones.

—Todo este tiempo, creí que…

Que lo detestaban por ser un _monstruo._

—Creíste mal, mocoso —cortó el mayor—, a veces podemos cometer equivocaciones, pero no es algo que sea irreparable.

Eren sintió un cosquilleó recorriéndolo entero.

—Al menos ya no soy un monstruo para ellos —dijo.

Levi dejó la cesta en el suelo, levantando las manos para atrapar las mejillas de Eren entre estas y observarlo a la cara.

—Nunca lo fuiste.

Tierno, siempre tratando de relucir ese cariño que tan difícilmente sacaba a la luz. Eren podía considerarse la única orgullosa persona en generar toda esa necesidad en Levi.

Se entretuvo estudiando el bello perfil de su rostro, plantando su iris en los dulces labios del contrario.

—¿Uhm? —exhaló, pensativo.

Solo ellos dos, en el mundo entero.

—Eres perfecto —sentenció Levi, relajando el rostro al ver el brillante anillo en la mano de su prometido. Sus brazos cayeron hasta encontrar las manos de Eren, entrelazaron los dedos en silencio, un calmo y lento silencio que acortaba las distancias y unía los corazones.

—Te extrañé —soltó el menor sin ganas de contenerse de nuevo, ahora que Levi se mostraba extrañamente cariñoso con él.

Dejaron la incertidumbre sobre la cual bailotearon todo este tiempo, decidieron expresar aquello que sentían mutuamente.

Rozaron sus labios embebidos por la extraña y ardiente esencia de algo nuevo por descubrir, Eren entrecerró los ojos productor de un cosquilleo que le ruborizaba las entrañas.

Frenético, violento y rudo, Levi pisoteó todo recato acordado cuando abusó de su boca con vehemencia. Sin detenerse un instante.

Poco después se separaron. Extenuados por la creciente llama que ardía en medio de ellos.

Admirando su bella obra, el de ojos grises le otorgó un casto beso en la frente, como ya era costumbre.

—Cuando llegue la primavera —su aliento barrió la concha de su oreja— quiero que te cases conmigo.

Eren se estremeció al sentir el toque de los finos dedos posados en uno de sus pezones.

—¿Qué tratas de hacer?

Los dedos de Levi viajaron por su vientre, rodeando el borde de sus caderas y empujándolo contra sí.

—Responde.

Enternecido, el de ojos verdes enredó sus dedos en la parte rapada de la nuca del mayor. Arrancándole un leve y pequeñito gemido. Solo entonces supo que sus toques rayaban en lo indecente y si iban más lejos no habría marcha atrás.

Tampoco era como si quisiera retroceder.

—Si —afirmó, demostrando la fortaleza necesaria para hacerle frente a su destino—. Quiero casarme contigo.

Sus fieros ojos verdes encararon al mayor. Deleitándolo con premura. Sus cinturas chocaron, iniciando un suave vaivén. Algo lento e íntimo.

De aquí en adelante, ninguno daría el brazo a torcer.

—¿Me permites… —la candorosa voz de Levi rompió el silencio— tomar tu primera vez?

Eren dejó que todo el aire de sus pulmones escapara. De repente, todas las dudas cayeron como fieras en dirección a su sensible dignidad herida.

¿Y si a Levi no le gustaba lo que tenía para darle?

Años y años de incertidumbre intentaron cubrirlo por completo.

El mitad hombre nunca estuvo más consciente de su cuerpo como ahora. Pero quería cambiar aquello y rasgar las investiduras con las que el mismo se cubrió todo este tiempo.

Cerró el trato apoyándola frente sobre el hombro del mayor y asintiendo levemente.

Confiado de que aquellas lindas palabras siempre estarían ahí.

Eres hermoso y perfecto.

* * *

—Hoy el señor Reis vino de visita —mencionó Eren, sentado sobre las colchas que sustituían su cama.

Levi terminó de quitarse el abrigo y la camisa, mostrando sus perfectos pectorales y los pezones endurecidos por el frio. Ancho de hombros y delgado, simplemente perfecto.

—¿Te dijo algo malo?

—No —se apresuró a decir, viendo el ceño fruncido de su novio—, quería que yo "heredara" el velo de su esposa. No preguntes por qué, fue vergonzoso.

Con la puerta asegurada e iluminados por el farol de vidrio, iniciaron una densa conversación pre-coital o como Eren definió que sería la gran noche de su primera vez.

—No tienes por qué aceptarlo —declaró el de pelo negro, quitándose las botas y dejándolas a un lado.

—Realmente quiero hacerlo.

—Si es lo que quieres esta bien.

Nervioso, Eren temió que la mecánica de todo el asunto se echara a perder. Es decir, Levi comenzaba a desabrochar su cinto sin pudor alguno, y él solo pudo apartar la vista hacia algún punto ciego de su habitación cuando los pantalones cayeron y su novio se encargó de alisarlos y doblarlos prolijamente.

Desconocía el funcionamiento, el paso a paso, del sexo.

No era como si su madre se hubiera sentado, alguna tarde, para enseñarle la dinámica de todo el asunto. Que por sí solo, resultaba bastante incómodo.

Más nervioso que excitado, recordó como alguna lejana vez pudo ser el principal espectador de un cruce entre la perra del vecino y un legendario perro enano. Ese fue su primer y desafortunado avistamiento al sexo.

Era consciente de que Levi tenía un paquete entre las piernas, él mismo tuvo la fortuna de tocarlo aquella vez, y tendría que abrirse de alguna forma para que aquello entrara en su carne.

¿Dolía? Quién sabe.

¿Estaba aterrado? Por supuesto.

—Estas pálido —le dijo Levi, sentándose de cuclillas junto a él.

—…Antes de todo —tosió Eren— quiero aclarar que no soy un animal. Y sé que esto es un poco raro para ti, y te sientes incómodo. Pero estoy de acuerdo con todo, si decides detenerte no me sentiré agraviado.

—Lo sé.

Ninguno se movió.

De alguna forma, el de ojos verdes esperaba que mágicamente Levi escogiera alguna posición y lo embistiera. Y luego…no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que sucediera después pero esperaba que fuera realmente bueno. Rápido e indoloro.

Levi no hizo nada, ni lo besó o se quitó la ropa interior.

Mierda, los mitad hombre residían en el mundo desde hace cientos de años. Reproduciéndose una y otra vez, de manera que hacerlo debería ser sencillo.

No lo era, de ninguna forma era sencillo.

Levi decidió ser quien cortara el abrupto silencio.

—Quiero que lo disfrutes…

—No puedo disfrutarlo si nunca lo hice, menos si piensa que estas follando a una vaca y no a mí.

—Puedo verte el rostro.

—Es difícil —aclaró Eren—, creo que, ni siquiera podremos besarnos cuando te insertes dentro de mí.

—Empieza tú —le otorgó el mando en un santiamén, ligeramente aliviado.

Mierda, así que también era su primera vez.

—Solo si me dejas tocarte —vaciló Eren.

Levi se puso de pie, frente a él.

—Hazlo —dijo con la tranquilidad propia de alguien como él.

Todo era demasiado embarazoso. Difícilmente se podía creer que la gente disfrutara de ello.

Eren estuvo a punto de decirle que ya no quería esto y preguntar si podían permanecer el resto de sus vidas en completa castidad.

Pero también quería tocarlo. Romperlas jodidas barreras. Darle placer y recibir la misma cantidad de placer.

Reunió toda la decisión que pudo y se relamió los labios. Dejando un cálido beso en el vientre del mayor. Ardiente. Levi bajó la cabeza, encontrándose con los perdidos ojos de su prometido. Con un asentimiento lo dejó ser y juntos tomaron el borde de su ropa interior.

—Eres grande —admiró Eren. Intentado mantener la calma.

Levi arqueó una ceja.

—¿Comparado con?

—Es una suposición —lo enfrentó el menor, aparentando que la semi erección no apuntaba a su mejilla— nunca vi otro sexo antes.

—Imagino que la polla de Erwin debe ser descomunal.

—No quiero hablar sobre las intimidades mi padrastro.

—Admítelo —Levi acarició el labio de Eren, imaginando, tan solo por un pecador segundo que esa carne rosa engullía su miembro con lentitud—. Ninguno de los dos quiere hablar sobre la polla de Erwin.

—Tienes una boca muy sucia.

—Es mi encanto.

El de ojos verdes delineó toda la curvatura del pene de Levi con la yema de su dedo, deteniéndose en la punta y admirando como se erguía considerablemente.

Confianza.

—Puedo recostarme sobre el lomo —le dijo de pronto.

—Será incómodo para ti.

—No lo es.

Y así lo hizo, quedando apoyado sobre las manos, con la espalda asentada en la pared y con todo el lomo recostado de espaldas al suelo, las patas inferiores se abrieron automáticamente. Maldita gravedad. Las superiores se mantuvieron en el aire.

—Me recueras a un escarabajo muerto —le dijo Levi, mientras colocaba un apoyo detrás del de ojos verdes. Por si llegaba a cansarse.

—Pero puedo ver como realizas todo el proceso.

—No estoy cocinando, mocoso.

—De todas formas, quiero verte.

Levi se arrodilló en su centro, evitando tocar las patas traseras de Eren. Miró aquella raja por donde se suponía tenía que entrar y supo que no estaba listo. Las implicancias eran demasiadas.

—Puedes ruborizarte —se burló Eren.

—Cállate.

—No quiero que la metas de golpe.

—Esto es difícil, mocoso.

Eren tragó con dificultad, luchando con emociones que ni siquiera podía identificar.

—¿Asqueroso?

—No —Levi tocó uno de sus pezones rosas, oprimiéndolo para que se escondiera—, no sé cómo decirlo con palabras.

El de ojos verdes sintió una pesadez en la boca del estómago, algo atascó su garganta y el borde de sus ojos se llenó de lágrimas.

—Podemos detenernos —susurró.

Solo quería huir y olvidarlo todo. Como el niño que había sido herido y todavía estaba cicatrizando sus heridas, se sintió demasiado decepcionado y muerto como para abrir la boca.

—Eres perfecto —como siempre Levi obró el milagro—. Lo que hayan dicho o hecho los demás, quedó en el pasado. Me complaces tal y como eres.

Sus mejillas se sintieron húmedas y Eren tuvo que obligarse a cerrar los ojos.

 _Te amo tanto que me muero de amor._

Cuando la boca de Levi atrapó uno de sus pezones y jugueteó con él, se perdió en incontables sensaciones nuevas.

Nunca había sentido nada igual, cálido y maravilloso.

Excitante y bueno.

—Sigue así —gimió en voz alta.

Levi asintió, ocupado en la tierna calidez que lo embargaba.

Tembloroso, Eren se permitió jadear su nombre.

—…Levi —en forma de un susurró, haciendo eco en las cuatro paredes, se mordió el labio con fuerza—…ah

Sus manos buscaron algún tipo de apoyo encontrando solamente la perfecta y doblada camisa de Levi, la apresó con tenacidad, sintiendo el olor que emanaba y mordió la tela dejándose caer en aquel perverso y jodidamente buena sensación.

—¿Qué?

La boca del mayor hizo un sonido cuando soltó su pezón, un hilo de saliva uniéndolo a la protuberancia enrojecida.

—Está palpitando —balbuceó con el rostro ardiente— ahí abajo.

—¿Tienes miedo? —los dedos de Levi lo tocaron y una súbita oleada de placer estuvo a punto de fulminarlo.

—…n-no

—Estas hirviendo.

—Acaricia con suavidad.

—Sé que es difícil, ahora mismo pienso en la forma más de hacerlo sin dañarte —soltó el mayor, aplicando más presión y masajeando la zona para que su prometido soltara más gemidos agudos.

—Lo estoy disfrutando.

—Hasta el final.

—Puedo recostarme, no duele, tengo brazos en los que sostenerme ¿Lo ves? —explicó Eren, a punto de morderse la lengua— ¿Qué hay de ti? Dijiste que era incómodo.

—No con estas pequeñas —sonrió de forma pervertida, lamiendo las ubres de Eren y repartiendo besos por toda la zona.

—Hablo de…de lo que hay abajo.

El mayor lo entendió perfectamente.

Ahora mismo estaba masturbándolo y no era incomodó pero si implicaba muchas cosas, buenas o malas, que invadían su mente y lo enterraban en el seno de la confusión. Su propio pene dolía, soltando líquido preseminal en la punta y exigiendo atención inmediata.

—No dejes de mirarme a los ojos —pidió.

—Sí.

—Y habla.

—Estoy listo.

Friccionó el botón de Eren, buscando un punto adecuado para poder introducir su dedo.

—Sabes —lo interrumpió el menor—, me he percatado de que no podemos besarnos. Cuando entres ahí, quiero decir… —Levi bajó la mano hacia su propia entrepierna y comenzó a moverla de arriba abajo dejando su sexo brillante, gracias a los fluidos que soltaba— la distancia es…eres muy indecente.

—Cállate —exigió, concentrado.

—Pero dijiste que hablara.

Eren no podía apartar los ojos de ese lugar. Las manos del de pelo negro moviéndose vigorosamente, tocando el falo y manteniendo firme. Sintió como algo comenzaba arder en su interior y el deleite de ver a su novio dándose placer estuvo a punto de regalarle un bonito orgasmo.

Levi lo miró a los ojos.

—Puedo hacer que sueltes otro tipo de palabras.

—No lo metas.

—Tienes que mojarte primero.

Un besito cayó sobre su muslo. Se sintió desfallecer por el creciente amor.

—Espera...espera —gimió, moviéndose a su propio ritmo— es ese lugar —dijo, intentando alcanzar con la mano el sitio donde Levi había tocado— toca de nuevo.

—Lo vi —el mayor hizo presión, admirando la belleza del de ojos verdes y el húmedo interior que lo recibía gozoso y caliente— ¿Quieres que lo presione?

—Si —estalló Eren, magreando la camisa y sosteniendo el cabello de Levi— ¡ah!...Levi —se sobresaltó por su propia voz, rota, aguda y dolorosamente sensual— se siente bien.

Levi no pudo evitar contemplar la perfecta visión del rostro de Eren, sus mejillas tersas y sonrojadas y los labios entreabiertos por donde salían suaves jadeos placenteros.

Se vieron empañados por el denso saber de ser uno solo, complacer sus necesidades y romper toda barrera que los separaba. Demostrando amor sincero con un solo acto carnal que los unía en cuerpo y alma.

—Lo siento —gimió, con la frente sudorosa y temblando anticipadamente cuando apuntó hacia la entrada de Eren, nunca dejando de ver sus hermosas expresiones, y se introdujo lentamente. Viendo como el menor tiraba la cabeza hacia atrás, jadeando largamente sin poder evitarlo, presa del éxtasis en el que se encontraba sumergido en ese momento. Hasta llegar al fondo y sentir la agradable sensación de ser succionado en aquella apretada cavidad que lo recibía abiertamente.

Eren golpeó la cabeza contra la pared.

Una ráfaga de placer y dolor le carcomió las entrañas.

Ahogó un grito y se quedó quieto, aun acostumbrándose a la agradable sensación.

—¡Dolió mucho! —se quejó, reparando en todo lo que estaba sucediendo—. Estas dentro.

Levi lo dejó acostumbrase.

—Acabo de sufrir un trauma mental muy grande.

—No es para tanto —bufó.

Levi embistió improvisadamente, empujando su peso hacia abajo y oprimiendo un delicioso punto que le hizo ver estrellas.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Se llama lubricante Eren, estas excitado y te corriste.

—Tienes razón —sus carnosos labios se separaron para esbozar una sonrisa—es vergonzoso. Pero, se siente rico.

—No te vuelvas adicto, mocoso.

Se contrajo un poco, solo para ver como Levi emitía un pequeño jadeo.

—Podemos repetirlo, más de dos veces, no, tres veces.

—Aún no he terminado —le dijo Levi con la voz ronca y perdida.

—¿Qué?

—También tengo que correrme, dentro de ti.

—De acuerdo, hazlo. ¿Por qué demonios te ríes?

El duro y grueso miembro salió de su guarida, posicionándose nuevamente y tanteando la entrada.

—Respira hondo.

Eren supo que ya era hora.

—Bien, bien, estoy listo.

Sollozó cuando entró de golpe, eso había dolido demasiado.

—No aprietes tanto, aflójate

—No soy un guante.

—Tienes que relajarte.

—Prefiero tu polla en mi boca.

—Con el tiempo.

Ambos aguardaron, hasta ese punto todo iba bien. Para ser la primera vez…estaba perfecto.

Levi volvió a salir, irritando un poco a Eren. Le gustaba tenerlo dentro, entonces sentía un ligero picazón que daba inicio a esa dulce sensación de placer inmenso.

—¡AHH! —gimió.

Levi dijo su nombre en voz alta, seguido de un gemido mucho más largo. Su cuerpo perlado por el sudor, temblaba ligeramente.

—Entró.

—¿Todo?

—No, solo la cabeza

—¿Qué cabeza?

—Mierda, Eren —suspiró— harás que nuestra primera vez sea algo cómico.

—No me grites.

—Cálmate, cinco minutos y te acostumbraras.

—Se supone que la tengo grande ¿No? —Exigió saber— Soy una vaca, entonces solo muévete.

—También eres humano —le recordó Levi.

—Tócame como lo hiciste antes.

—Si algo te incómoda solo dilo.

—Me incómoda que muerdas los pezones.

—No puedo evitarlo.

—Puedes… —emitió un chillido cuando los dientes de Levi se clavaron en su carne— moverte un poco.

—Sí.

Esperó un momento y empezó a follarlo suavemente.

Las embestidas fueron lentas, convirtiéndose en estocadas certeras que dirigían un breve camino hacia su punto de placer. Un resoplido por cada estocada. La dicha de sentir la corriente eléctrica repasando sus cuerpos un y otra vez.

—Un poco más…. —ronroneó sin saberlo, envuelto en una nube blanca de dicha y gozo.

Lo sintió palpitar en su interior. Gradualmente, aumentó el ritmo al sentir como los músculos se contraían alrededor de su miembro.

—Más —pidió—, más rápido.

—Creo que…eres un pervertido.

—Te amo demasiado —su cabeza comenzó a balancear al ritmo de las penetraciones. Una sensación de subir a loa alto del cielo lo embargó e hizo que gritara el nombre de Levi con fuerza, tanta que sentía que desgarraría su garganta. Gimió descontroladamente, volteando los ojos y pensando que quería hacer esto siempre. Por siempre. Y no bajar nunca.

—Joder —jadeó el mayor, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos fuertemente cerrados— muy caliente.

—Levi, Levi…¡estoy en el cielo!

Levi lo sujetaba duramente, sintió las vibraciones y no pudo contenerse más al momento de correrse con fuerza en el interior de su prometido.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, el cansancio denotaba en ambos. Su pecho subía y bajaba, casi podía percibir el arrepentimiento y vergüenza de Eren por haber dicho lo último.

Todavía era muy inocente.

—¿Estas bien? —se animó a preguntarle. Cansado y con ganas de echarse a dormir.

—¿Eren? —repitió.

—Sigo contrayéndome…

Delineó el vientre de su prometido.

—¿Quieres más?

Aquella aseveración le provoco una dulce y suave carcajada. La dicha de sentirse dentro le fue arrebata cuando tuvo que separarse y salir de su interior. Viendo como el semen blanquecino desbordaba y goteaba hacia la colcha.

—No hay manera de que pueda cansarme de esto —dijo Eren, aun tratando de darle el suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

—No hay nada que pueda rechazar tu ofrecimiento —le recordó Levi.

—Bésame —pidió, como un cachorrito perdido.

A pesar de encontrarse agotados, su deseo fue concedido. Siendo mimado por Levi, juntando los labios con la temeridad propia de un experto y sintiendo las caricias en el cabello. Con los parpados pesados, supo que solo quería dormir en brazos de aquel hombre y no separarse jamás.

—Levi…

Extasiado, el mayor continúo besando la línea del cuello de ojos verdes. Haciendo caso omiso a su llamado.

—Acabo de caer en cuenta que puedo…estar embarazado.

Levi se detuvo y examino su rostro.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—No lo sé.

—De cualquier forma —mordió la sensible piel de su clavícula— sería una buena noticia.

 **Continuará...**

* * *

 **Como cuando el lemon parece extenso, pero es cortito. ¿En que fallé, señor?  
**

 **"Una vaca enamorada" termina en dos capítulos. Algo genial, al menos para mí. Muchas gracias por haber puesto este raro riren en sus follow y favoritos, también por sus review. Siempre es bueno saber el punto de vista del lector.**

 **Cuando dé por terminado el fanfic, seguiré con el siguiente Riren en hiatus. Tengo dos, no sé si retomar Bodyguard (Levi guardaespaldas x Eren niño rata) o Perverso (Levi alfa libertino x Eren omega), pero solo reanudaré uno a la vez.**

 **No hubo sexo sucio aquí ni fue algo alucinante o extenso, dado la época y edad de Eren. Ambos son/eran vírgenes, así que fue la primera vez para ambos. JAGDHSAFDASGDFASJDFSADF**

 **RESPUESTA A SUS REVIEW:**

 **Guest:** Muchas gracias XD no suelo escribir Jean x Eren pero lo intentaré algún día como pareja secundaria.

 **Sora Yoru Hashiba:** Toda la inseguridad de Eren se fue XD muy lejos. ;-; Quise extender el hard. Pinche vida, es tan difícil. Jearmin viene al final. Levi siempre sufre. Amo tus review

 **Bossenbroek:** 7W7r voyeurismo…okno jajajajaJean es un poco torpe al demostrar su amor, al igual que esos niños que molestan a la niña que les gusta pero en el fondo ocultan sus sentimientos.(parejas cliché) Algunas veces mis review tampoco se postean y es frustrante.

 **Fujoshi Neko:** Muchas gracias, bueno XD escribo sobre las cosas que me gustaríaleer y pierdo mucho tiempo pero creo que vale la pena.

 **00Katari-Hikari-chan00:** Jean encubrió a Historia porque quiere asumir la culpa y ser una especie de héroe para Eren…cabasho estúpido el pobre. Pero no se quedaré solo.

 **Scc Ccu:** También leí el doujinshi. Nunca hubiera creado un remake, porque no me gustan los fic canon. Ambientados en el manga. La censura es mala. Levi ama las ubres de Eren, se pajea en su honor…

 **0Jaery0:** Si Eren se embaraza su pansita estará en su parte de vaca.

 **Mari867:** Muchas gracias, jajaja que vergüenza.

 **Ame8910:** Mi querida flor de loto. Espero que esto alivie tu cora…aunque el lemon no estuvo tan bueno pero se hizo lo que se pudo.

 **Fujimy:** El drama era necesario, aunque ese drama nunca logró tocar a Levi y Eren porque se aman. Y ahora Historia se fue a la shusha.

 **Maru de Kusanagi:** Sinceramente…estoy avergonzada porque leas esto. Es decir…yo te admiro y me hace y feliz que me leas. Pero da un poquito de vergüenza, como cuando algún conocido lee tus fanfic cochinotes y brurbadbadgsajk quiero esconderme debajo de una roca.

 **Akane Miyazaki:** Hace un tiempo hice un final alternativo donde Levi embaraza a Eren vaquita pero no se entera y Eren es repudiado por todos y se va a la montaña luego de decirle a Levi que en verdad no lo ama. Dolido, Levi se casa con Historia. Eren muere en medio de la nieve, protegiendo a su bebé del frio…ambos mueren. Su bebé nació igualito a Levi. Pero no sucederá.

 **Guest:** Nooo Eren tiene sus sentimientos muy claros, ama a Levi. Nada de drama. El drama de ese tipo me duele. Eren encontró el valor que necesitaba para amarse a sí mismo.

 **Frozen:** Historia se preparó toda su vida para casarse con el alguacil que vendría, por eso odia a Eren. Porque ella ya no puede complacer a sus padres y al pueblo.

 **Charly Land:** Te amo I love you. Nop…se terminará. Este fic es todo tuyo, para ti. Dedicado a ti. Dime cuantos hijos quieres que tengan :,v A mí me gustan tus fic porque reflejan el amor de ambos y el día a día con naturalidad.

 **Remi ChanandlerBong:** Los gatitos están a salvo. Levi siempre será Levi. Este capítulo fue más intenso(¿) gracias por leerme y dejarme tus review

 **kotoko-noda:** La boda no se cancelara. Habrá boda y luna de miel. **Jajajaja** Pero Levi no cargaré a Eren.

 **Sweetvioleth:** Los sentimientos del tatakae no son muy estables, aun es un crío y debe aprender a tomar decisiones. Levi se enamora poco a poco y en verdad quise mostrar eso, me gusta un Levi cariñoso. :3 es mi pasión

 **Xochilt Oda:** Jean dejó de ser un cobarde. Bueno, los sentimientos estuvieron a flor de piel pero ni Eren ni Levi dudaron un solo momento. Creo que fue la mejor decisión.

 **Luna de Acero:** Envidio como escribes las escenas de sexo y te amo a ti y tus fic. –susurra- XD gracias por leer este fic La boda **se acerca**. Mi envidia es sana y linda. Jajajaja espero que te haya gustado el capítulo.

Nos leemos.


	10. Amistad

El niño miro a su hermano con picardía, la sonrisa fue devuelta en un asentimiento silencioso. Se acercaron sigilosamente al espeso matorral del prado, observando como Eren recogía diminutas moras de entre las zarzas para depositarlas dentro de un pequeño balde.

Eren tenía el cabello castaño, los ojos grandes y era nuevo en la escuela.

El excéntrico chico nuevo.

Querían tocar ese suave lomo cubierto de pelo manchado o tirar con fuerza de la escobillada cola blanca, aunque luego su osadía les costara un tirón de orejas o un regaño de parte de la maestra, simplemente querían divertirse, ir en contra de las reglas y disfrutar ese valioso momento de adrenalina molestando al niño mitad vaca.

Uno de ellos quebró la parte superior de una rama, el ruido alertó a Eren que los observó con ojos confundidos, sin saber qué hacer y con la leve esperanza de –tal vez, de algún modo- invitarlos jugar.

¿Acaso su madre no estuvo pidiendo que hiciera nuevos amigos y dejara de esconderse en su cuarto?

Carraspeó, confundido. Estos chicos no parecían el prototipo perfecto de lo que _amigos_ podría significar. Quizá cuestionaran su apariencia física o solo tenían curiosidad, sucedía a veces, las personas solían acercársele para corroborar que _esa_ parte de su cuerpo fuera verdadera.

No era un caballo o algún otro animal de tipo masculino, tenía la parte inferior de una hembra. Era un mitad vaca.

Eren desvió la mirada, frunciendo las cejas y preparándose para el disparo de preguntas que caerían como dardos, ya estaba acostumbrado, pero los dos niños que permanecían parados frente a él no parecían amigables.

De improviso, la rama cayó con fuerza sobre su lomo. Eren ahogó un chillido de dolor y sorpresa, sin comprender la razón de los golpes.

Ningún adulto se encontraba cerca. Entonces comenzó la persecución.

Sus patas lo llevaron más allá del puente de troncos, mucho más lejos. Ellos estaban pisándole los talones, cada uno con un delgado palo en mano, jadeando con frenesí a causa del cansancio y las risas.

Una rama azotó su mejilla y estuvo a punto de tropezar entre las raíces. Eren no detuvo su huida, ni siquiera cuando sus pulmones ardían y el dolor de las costillas era más notable. Saltó para vadear una roca puntiaguda. Las manos equilibrándose en el aire.

Al ser un mitad hombre era mucho más rápido que los niños humanos de su edad. Las maestras halagaban su destreza y Erwin, el nuevo novio de su madre, siempre estuvo dispuesto a enseñarle nuevas cosas acerca de su _maravilloso_ organismo.

Eren no se consideraba maravilloso en lo absoluto.

Reprimió las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos y avergonzarlo frente a esos niños malos, no quería más burlas o golpes. Sin embargo era mucho más rápido, si tan solo pudiera llegar al final del camino y encontrar refugio en algún establo, todo estaría bien. Esa estrategia siempre funcionaba a la perfección contra los bravucones.

Aceleró el paso, resbalando sobre el pasto fresco de la ladera, gracias a sus cuatro patas pudo sostenerse para no caer pero los otros niños no tuvieron tanta suerte.

El sonido de algo roto lo inmovilizo por una milésima de segundo, uno de los niños se había golpeado la frente y lloriqueaba en el suelo. El otro arremetió contra Eren, acusándolo de ser el causante de su tragedia.

Eren sintió dolor en la cola e intento apartarse sin lograr su objetivo. Rodaron largo rato hasta que ellos decidieron huir y acusarlo con sus respectivas madres. El de ojos verdes ocultó su rostro entre sus brazos consiente de haber roto su camiseta nueva y ensuciado su cuerpo.

Golpeó a la tierra, lleno de ira y rencor, soltando el grito de un animal herido.

No pudo defenderse.

Se había sentido débil. Pequeñito y débil.

Otro niño, protagonista oculto de la riña, inclinó las patas delanteras frente a él para tocarle el pelo. Eren lo apartó de un manotazo, no quería la compasión de nadie.

Jean Kirstein. Un mitad caballo.

—¿Qué haces en mi casa? ¿Eres un ladrón?

Indignado, Eren recordaría haberse abalanzado contra Jean hasta que la señora Kirstein y Carla pudieron separarlos.

Para él, fue el inicio de una ferviente amistad que se mantuvo intacta con el paso de los años.

Y para Jean, fue el día en el que conoció a su primer amor.

 **-UNA VACA ENAMORADA-**

 **Capítulo diez: Amistad**

 **"Él nunca lloró"**

.

.

.

Levi sonreía de una forma que provocaba un calor en el fondo de su vientre, algo a lo que regularmente no estaba acostumbrado.

Había esperado tanto tiempo para sentir algo así y por fin ahora estaba completo.

Quería a Levi. Tanto así, que, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, no le importaba la crítica de los demás.

Con certeza podía decir que eso era amor. Uno que creció en poco tiempo, pero que fue cultivado con esmero por ambas partes y ahora podían disfrutar de los resultados.

—¿Quieres que me detenga? —preguntó Levi, delineando el contorno de su cuello con el dedo índice.

—No.

Eren hizo un pequeño gemido débil cuando los dientes de su prometido tiraron con fuerza de uno de sus pezones. Se estremeció por el contacto, enredando con sutileza los dedos entre los mechones negros de la cabellera de Levi.

La nieve había cesado.

El fresco viento nocturno ingresaba a través de la ventana abierta de su habitación.

Eren se dejó llevar.

Estaba acostumbrado al tacto del mayor, nervioso por hacer esto un día antes de la boda, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de tener otro encuentro íntimo desde que las familias de ambos llegaron la otra noche.

Sintió unos dedos trazando círculos suaves y reconfortantes sobre su pelaje manchado.

—Te pedí que no te volvieras adicto a esto — Levi se detuvo y deslizó las manos alrededor de su cadera, atrayéndolo con fuerza hacia sí.

Algunas voces apagadas se oían en el exterior.

Eren se sostuvo con ambas manos, apoyando su peso hacia adelante y abriendo las patas traseras con cierta cautela, sintiendo como las delicadas caricias rozaban cerca de su entrada.

—Solo déjame sentirte dentro de mí —pidió, ocultando el pudor de aquellas vergonzosas palabras.

—Pueden oírnos —advirtió su prometido.

—Seré silencioso —Eren posó los brillantes ojos sobre los iris grises del mayor— lo prometo.

Sus mejillas se quemaron anticipadamente, presas de la excitación cuando escuchó el tintineante sonido que las manos de Levi produjeron al quitarse el cinturón.

Ya habían hecho esto antes. La primera vez, en la casa de la colina donde se entregaron a la pasión en una firme muestra de amor mutuo, rompiendo el tradicional protocolo y las reglas de cortejo. La segunda vez fue porque hacer aquello con la persona que amabas se sentía muy bien y Eren quería experimentar esa maravillosa sensación junto a Levi. Lo deseaba, deseaba a Levi de manera carnal, sin inhibiciones de ningún tipo, sin miedo.

—¿Te gusta esto? —preguntó el mayor, siendo sensible al momento de darle placer con la mano.

—Sí —jadeó Eren—, mucho.

—Solo tienes que pedirlo, haría cualquier cosa por complacerte.

Eren soltó un gemido, mordiendo su labio inferior para acallar los indecorosos sonidos ahogados, y cerró los ojos, concentrándose en el millar de sensaciones que reptaban por su amplio vientre.

Sus cuerpos se balanceaban de forma unánime.

Realmente le gustaría obtener un suave beso sobre sus labios y sentir el latido de su corazón.

—Hazlo ahora —rogó, sintiendo el calor de la polla de Levi que se restregaba contra su pequeña abertura.

—Guarda silencio.

Eren se removió, incómodo, volviendo la vista para ver el ligero rubor que cubría las pálidas mejillas del de pelo negro y el ceño fruncido que se curvaba en perfecta armonía con sus ojos. También estaba avergonzado.

—¿Perturbado? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Los profundos ojos grises de Levi se posaron sobre el rostro del menor y separó los labios.

—Eres hermoso —respondió— y perfecto.

—Y tengo bonitas ubres.

Levi sonrió quedamente.

También eres perfecto, quería decirle, pero reconoció las pisadas que se acercaban hacia su habitación.

El espacio de la puerta entreabierta aumento de tamaño. Demonios. Eren pegó un salto al mismo tiempo que empujaba a un confundido Levi dentro del armario, logrando encerrarlo antes de que su madre entrara.

—¿Duermes? —preguntó ella, con un conjunto de sábanas bajo los brazos.

—N-no, mamá —logró balbucear, cayendo sentado sobre el suelo.

—Estas pálido —ella inspeccionó la habitación con los ojos— ¿Es por la boda?

—Si —mintió, calculando el ritmo de los latidos de su pecho, cuando un crujido en la madera hizo eco dentro del armario.

Afortunadamente su madre no pareció darse cuenta.

—Todo saldrá bien —le dijo ella—, me encargaré de ello.

—Gracias mamá.

—Traje sabanas nuevas —enseñó ella—, estarás muy cómodo esta noche.

Su rostro pareció adquirir un aspecto sombrío.

—¿Sucede algo? —inquirió Eren.

—No sé si esto sea correcto —confesó ella, tocando la mejilla de su hijo—. No quiero entregarte y pensar que serás menospreciado por tu condición.

Eren pudo escuchar un chasquido dentro del armario, desde donde, seguramente, Levi escuchaba todo.

Era hora de encarar a su madre.

—Ya no soy un niño —le dijo— y Levi es buena persona.

—Cuando me casé con tu padre no lo amaba y nunca pude lograr que mis sentimientos cambiaran hacia él —le recordó Carla—. No quiero que te suceda lo mismo, Eren.

—Yo lo amo, mamá.

—¿Es enserio?

—Completamente —Eren retiró la mano de su madre, tomándola entre las suyas— . Puedo asegurarte que el sentimiento es mutuo y aunque no lo fuera, quiero permanecer a su lado. No soy alguien que se rinde con facilidad.

—Estoy orgullosa de ti —afirmó Carla— todos estos años creí que nunca lograrías valerte por ti mismo. Asegúrate de ser feliz a su lado y que los malos comentarios no hagan mermar esa confianza.

—Trataré.

—Eso no es todo —titubeó ella—, no podía decirte esto frente a tu prometido, pero desearía que hablaras con Jean. Ustedes dos son buenos siempre fueron amigos.

—Al igual que Mikasa y Armin —interrumpió Eren—, también son mis amigos y volverán mañana.

—Jean siente un cariño especial por ti.

—Entonces ¿Porque no me entregaste a él?

—Me pregunto porque no lo hice —le dijo Carla, dándole un beso en la mejilla como despedida—, creo que ustedes son demasiado testarudos para convivir en paz, aunque él te amara con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo el sentimiento no era mutuo. Eren había intentado preguntarse qué pasaría si hubiera sucedido, él junto a Jean, tomar su mano y confesar aquellos temores ocultos que sentía, sin miedo a la crítica. Decirle que lo amaba y besar sus labios. Nunca podría besar sus labios sin pensar en Levi.

¿Cuán profundo se ha enamorado?

El sentimiento, sin duda, era bonito. Y único.

Eren escondió su rostro, dejando caer su pesado cuerpo sobre la cama del suelo. Las sábanas acariciaron su rostro y cubrieron sus ojos.

—Jean ¿uh? —dijo la voz de Levi, saliendo del armario con la ropa arreglada para desdicha suya.

De todas formas, la emoción del momento se había perdido.

—¿Debería hacerlo? —murmuró para sí mismo— ¿Debería hablar con Jean?

—Si te sientes bien con eso —respondió Levi, ásperamente—, nadie puede forzarte.

Eren salió de su escondite.

—¿Estas celoso?

Sin duda lo estaba.

Por supuesto, Levi no respondería afirmativamente. Vio como la figura de su prometido se dirigía a la ventana y sujetó el dobladillo de su pantalón.

—Quédate.

Levi detuvo sus pasos.

—Se hace tarde.

—No puedes salir por la ventana —cuestionó—, eres el alguacil que encarcela a los tipos malos que salen por las ventanas luego de cogerse a sus novias. Si eres visto, la gente hablaría de ti por mucho tiempo.

—Mocoso descarado.

—Quédate hasta que duerma.

Sintió la calidez que envolvía su cuerpo, la respiración contra su oído y una mano que acariciaba sus siempre calientes ubres.

—Solo hasta entonces —besó su cuello— y mañana serás mío.

.•(εïз).•*´¨`* •εïз•*´¨`*•.(εïз)•

Armin apartó el mechón rubio que caía sobre su frente.

La luz del sol jugueteaba con las hojas de los árboles más, creando una secuencia de sombras ante la nieve derretida.

Un año entero en la montaña, junto a decenas de ovejas lanudas que vivían en elaborados apriscos de piedra. Cuidando inmensos graneros de gente malhechora y reportándose ante un comandante que era un poco ciego y un poco calvo también, pero había ganado algunas monedas y planeaba viajar a la ciudad para concluir algunos estudios que su abuelo no podía costear fácilmente.

Armin se había preguntado quién sería el nuevo alguacil del pueblo, ciertamente alguien que caería encandilado ante la belleza de una de las hijas del señor Reis y se casaría con ella. Esa era la tradición. Pensó en Historia, la fría y ambiciosa rubia que Eren y Mikasa detestaban.

Sin embargo, ver a Eren en la boda fue algo impactante. Teniendo en cuenta que era el que se casaría con Levi.

Mikasa estaba eufórica por el extraordinario evento, si bien el nuevo alguacil no era de su agrado, ella tuvo la sensatez de no decirlo en voz alta y arrastró a Eren para interrogarlo.

Armin pasó por alto las acciones de su amiga e invirtió su tiempo en buscar a un mitad caballo que seguramente rondaba por los alrededores.

Y allí estaba, parado cerca del recinto, tratando de matar el tiempo y con una cara de pocas pulgas. Armin fue sensato en no preguntar lo acontecido hace unos días, el chisme de la supuesta piromanía de Jean había sido expandido como la pólvora, descargó el equipaje y se mantuvo junto a él.

—¿No fuiste invitado?

El de cabello bicolor se sorprendió de verlo ahí, pero sus expresiones no cambiaron como solían hacerlo antes.

—Besé la "novia" y prendí fuego a la casa del alguacil —dijo, acusándolo con la mirada— soy un mal necesario en esa ceremonia.

—No has cambiado nada —Armin golpeó su costado.

—Tu tampoco —sonrió Jean, pasando una mano por el pelo dorado— bienvenido a casa, cabeza de coco.

Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas y no dudó en desviar la mirada. Desde siempre, Jean le había gustado de manera romántica y a diferencia de Eren, él tenía la lógica necesaria para intuir que esos sentimientos eran imposibles.

Siempre había tenido la esperanza de que Jean nunca confesaría el amor que sentía por Eren, y mientras nunca sucediera, todo estaba bien. Siempre y cuando fingiera permanecer a su lado y fantasear con ser quien consolara a su amigo. Ahora no podía ver la sombría expresión de Jean sin sentir cierto malestar. ¿Porque Eren no escogió a Jean, porque tuvo que resquebrajar su corazón?

La respuesta siempre estuvo clara, porque Eren prefirió buscar la felicidad por su propia cuenta.

Cuanto desearía hacer lo mismo, aquí y ahora, demostrarle a Jean que no se encontraba solo.

—Nos vemos, tengo un turno de castigo en la guardia —se despidió Jean, pero Armin no lo dejó ir.

Era su oportunidad, estuvo preparando aquella confesión durante todo el año y no podía permitirse retroceder.

—Espera —repitió, acobardándose por la inquisitoria mirada de Jean—, deberías hablar con él.

Quiso insultar y golpearse a sí mismo.

—¿Qué?

—Debes confesarle todo —no seas como yo—, intentarlo de nuevo y dejarlo ir de una vez. Jean, no puedes esperarlo por siempre. Tú no eres así.

Y ahí iba de nuevo, deseando que su amor se quedara con su mejor amigo. Ciertamente no se consideraba un santo o mártir, pero daría todo por ver la petulante sonrisa de Jean, otra vez.

—La última vez que lo intente, recibí una negativa de parte del imbécil.

Armin sonrió.

—Sé que quieres hacerlo, pero necesitas de alguien que te motive. ¿Quieres que lo haga por ti?

—L-la ceremonia está por empezar.

—Se un hombre y díselo.

Jean abrió la boca, sin emitir replica alguna, la certeza plantada en sus ojos.

—Sí.

—Bastardo —anunció su entrada. Eren descansaba dentro de la habitación, admirando el velo de seda. Sus ojos verdes volaron en dirección de quienes causaban semejante alboroto.

—No tengo anda que hablar contigo —dijo al verlos.

Armin suponía que su amigo diría eso, así que prefirió quedar fuera.

—La próxima caravana partirá en dos horas —tanto Armin como Eren quedaron estupefactos—. Deberíamos ir juntos.

—Que te hace pensar que quiero eso.

—Solo inténtalo, ¿quieres?

—No.

Jean se quedó callado un momento y la charla continuó. Con la nuca apoyada en la puerta, Armin pensó que su tortura nunca tendría fin. ¿Y si Eren rechazaba a Jean? Jean le echaría la culpa a él. Sus manos temblaron cuando la sola idea de una respuesta afirmativa por parte de Eren pasara por su cabeza.

Deslizó los dedos por la madera fibrosa, sintiendo como la burda sensación de ahogo iba acreciendo dentro de su piel.

Todo iba a estar bien, probablemente era el idiota más grande del mundo, pero todo iba a estar bien.

Suspiró, casi sintiendo lastima por las reiteradas suplicas de Jean.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Rápidamente levantó la cabeza para apreciar el contraído rostro de la persona parada frente a él. Era el prometido de Eren.

—Nada importante, señor —respondió, de la manera más recatada.

Los gritos de protesta de Jean se escucharon y Armin pudo notar como las delgadas y finas cejas del hombre de pelo negro, se juntaban y sus ojos grises adquirían una profunda expresión oscura.

—Hazte a un lado, niño

—No puedo —vaciló cuando la mano de Levi se posó sobre su hombro, siendo empujado a un lado.

Demonios. Si el señor Levi entraba ahora todo se arruinaría.

—¡Te dije que no quiero! —chilló Eren, levantando el puño frente Jean.

—Eren —interrumpió Levi, ignorando al mitad caballo—, se hace tarde —extendió la mano, dispuesto a llevarlo del brazo.

Eren no dudó en aceptar, bastante molesto.

Los dejaron solos.

Armin se congeló, esperando recibir la furia de Jean, lo merecía.

—¡Mierda! —gritó el de cabello bicolor, pateando la silla más cercana— ¡Soy patético!

Jean quería gritar su dolor. Sin embargo no iba a hacerlo porque, él nunca lloró.

El rubio mordió su labio inferior, el alivio que sentía era como ácido frente a la derrota de Jean.

—Yo hubiera aceptado la invitación para huir contigo —soltó— ¿Sabes? Yo hubiera aceptado.

Jean jadeó, apretando los dientes.

—Esa era mi última oportunidad y al bastardo no le importó.

Los ojos color miel recorrieron el cuarto, observándolo todo menos a él.

—De cualquier manera, me siento aliviado —dijo, esquivando el silencio del rubio—. Vamos, Armin, no pongas esa cara. Tú eres mucho para este pueblo, irás a la gran ciudad y te convertirás en alguien grane y famoso. Te envidio. No sientas lastima por mí —pidió, esbozando una sonrisa—.Posiblemente me case con la primera mujer que mamá presente. No todo está perdido.

Armin cubrió su rostro, cayendo sentado, con la espalda pegada a la pared.

—Eres un tonto Jean Kirstein —sollozó, al tiempo que un asustado Jean trataba de consolarlo preguntándole porque se comportaba de esa manera.

Quería que solo por esta vez Jean se fijara en él. Pero parecía que no todos tenían esa suerte. Unos eran felices y otros solo.

Los brazos de Jean rodearon sus hombros, solo pudo hundir la frente en la clavícula del contrario y sentir como la desdicha comenzaba a rodearlo.

No hace mucho tiempo, se había sentido afortunado por ser un humano y no un engendro como Eren. Podía correr y sentir el afecto de la gente, nadie le tiraba piedras y siempre fue considerado buena persona por mostrar simpatía con el mitad vaca. ¿Este era un castigo divino por siempre haber sentido superioridad frente a su amigo? Ese tipo de cosas no existían, Armin nunca creyó en divinidades y aquí se encontraba ahora, soltando sus propias plegarias, rogando por una pequeña oportunidad para poder alcanzar aquel sueño perdido.

Recordando el tiempo cuando eran unos niños, mientras Jean perseguía a Eren, tratando de llamar su atención con pequeñas burlas infantiles, él siempre estuvo observándolo en silencio.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —susurró Jean, con los labios pegados contra su pelo rubio. Consolando a su amigo.

Armin se limpió los ojos.

—Sí.

—Entonces vamos a la ceremonia —ofreció para su sorpresa—, sé que no es el mejor lugar del mundo y ver la estúpida y sonriente cara de Eren no me apetece en este momento, pero habrá pastel.

—Jean…

—Eres un buen amigo —interrumpió Jean—, creo que eres el único amigo que tengo en este momento.

Algo dolió en su pecho, muy profundo, Armin asintió y sacudió el polvo de sus pantalones. Llorar en las bodas era de mala suerte, solo tenía que ir y felicitar a Eren. Y comer pastel junto a Jean.

 **Continuará…**

* * *

 **No es lo que esperaba, pero estoy satisfecha.**

 **Solo falta la luna de miel, vamos a hacer que papi Levi azote el trasero vacuno de Eren, y el baby. Terminó la segunda temporada de SNK y es hora de que vuelva a escribir fanfics.**

 **AVISO: Corregí los anteriores nueve capítulos, esas fallas de redacción, deos, para mi quedaron mejor.**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS:**

A los cuatro anónimos

AcosadoraKawaii

Fujoshi Neko23

00Katari-Hikari-chan00

Noea

0Jaery0

Aikawa Ackerman

Elhy

Mary

Sccu

Kit-kat

Remi ChanandlerBong

Maru de Kusanagi

Fujimi

Frozen mouse

Akane Miyazaki

mon54

Charly Land

MagiAllie


End file.
